Fate Had It
by strongasdiamond
Summary: IT'S BEING REWRITTEN, READ THE 'ANNOUNCEMENT' CHAPTER (23)
1. Chapter 1

If people asked me what did I think that happens with people after they die...I would have told them I didn't know.

If they were to ask me _now_ , I'd probably tell them the same thing. The idea that half or more people around me are normal persons reborn as Naruto characters is crazy. My own rebirth was hard enough to accept, I'd probably have a heart attack if there were more people in my situation.

Ouch, that was selfish, wasn't it? Well, in my defense, I'm a selfish person. Most of the time but my personality is one of the things I don't blame my _currently_ parents for. I came out the way I did long before the thought of having kids even crossed their head. I still think I came in their lives like a paper bomb, unexpected and well, more trouble than worth but fate wanted me around and I will do my best to stick around.

And... this is the part where I introduce myself, isn't it? Nah, I'm gonna spare you the torture and begin the story. Besides, it's not as if I'm nameless at six years old...

"I'm not naming my daughter after the ocean Suigetsu! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Last time I checked, she was _our_ daughter Karin. It takes two people to do it and what's wrong with the name Umi?"

"Were you the one to carry her and spend five hours in labour?"

That's mostly how these types of arguments end. Mom pulls the 'nine months' card and dad mumbles something about how many times his hand disolved into water because she squezzed too hard; everything said under his breath and out of her hearing range, of course.

I eavesdrop on them so often that I know what they are going to say next by heart. Ever since I discovered how to hide my chakra from them, the fear that they might catch me disappeared. Dad isn't good at sensing people and mom, since I enherited her abilities and a part of her chakra, can't hope to sense me unless I let her.

Which I don't, obviously. She is responsible for what I eat and I care about my food.

Normally, I'd let this slide and go on with my life but if I won't get involved... I'll turn forty and they will still be there, arguing about names.

"Kaa-san, tou-san?" I call, walking with cautious steps and doing my best to look like the innocent six year old they think I am.

"Yes, Momo/Umi?" they ask at the same time, turning to face me with smiles on their faces. I know that they want nothing more than to strangle each other though.

"I was thinking..." I began, putting a hand to my chin imitating adults but looking up at the ceiling in a casual way.

"Yes sweetheart?" Karin asks patiently while Suigetsu silently encourages for me to go on.

"Can I choose my own name?" there, I said it and I would have laughed if I didn't have a mask to maintain. There was silence for a few seconds before they both looked at each other, making me feel like a freaking third wheel but somehow my lips curled up into a small smile. At first glance, they may not seem like it but they are in love with each other and that's good enough for me.

"What did you have in mind, little warrior?" Dad broke the silence, picking me up in his arms.

"I like the name Seina!" I exclaimed in a determinated proud voice, waiting for their final answer.

They were thoughtful for a moment before their faces broke into matching grins. It was scary...because moments later, I think my face mirrored their own.

"It's a very pretty name. I agree." Mom said, pressing a gentle kiss onto my forehead while Suigetsu nodded along. "I don't see why not. Do you know what it means?"

I soon realized I had no idea what it meant. I was still learning japanese, after all and even with my teenager brain, there were things that I still had to learn along with other kids my age.

"Seina means holy child."

The irony didn't fail on me. I had chosen the one thing that I wasn't as my name: holy. Come on, is there such a thing as a holy person? I wanted to open my mouth and say I changed my mind but I kept it shut when I saw the look on their faces. Karin and Suigetsu believed I was the light, the purity that somehow managed to come out from their darkness and sins.

I am a selfish person most of the time but not today so I just smiled happily.

 _I'm Seina Hozuki, the holy child._

* * *

 **A/N: The chapters to follow will be longer, I promise. This one had to be short. All in all, I hope I sparked your interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a message for you, yeah you the ones who are reading the story. Watch the anime all you want but never and I mean never wish to get reborn here.

Because despite what you have seen, it's not all that it cuts out to be. Take it from someone who has bilsters and faints before making it to bed at six years old. Sure, I suppose Boruto's time isn't half as bad as Naruto's but shinobi don't get lazy. Unless they are Naras, only they are allowed.

Anyways, kids begin their training from a young age and thus so did I. At first, there were subtle stuff. Heavier toys, puzzles, playing hide and seek.

One month ago, dad came to me with a chakra paper. When the paper got wet, he didn't stop bragging for a week. It would have been longer, but mom told him he would be sleeping on the couch if he wasn't going to shut it. I, however could understand his joy. After descovering that I've inherited mom's abilities, he was feeling kind of left out. I didn't like that.

 _flashback_

 _"Tou-san?"_

 _"Hai, little warrior?"_

 _"Since I'm a water type, like you...can you teach me?"_

 _"You want to learn?"_

 _"Hai tou-san! It would be great if you taught me! So I can beat the bad guys!"_

 _"Bad guys, huh?" he asked before smiling. "Alright but it won't be easy Seina."_

 _end of flashback_

Not all kids my age are so worn out every day. In a way, I brought the exhaustion upon myself. It was easy to decide that I wanted to make Suigetsu proud by mastering the jutsu he taught me. Reborn or not, I always had a tendency to quickly grow attached to people and it doesn't matter how old I get with each passing day mentally...my body is younger, smaller and that still makes me a child who loves her parents.

Staring down at my hands in frustration, I let myself fall onto the grass, leaning against the tree from our backyard. Granting the fact that I was born with Uzumaki genes from Karin also gived me big chakra reverses. Well, still little since I'm six years old but more than you would find in most kids my age which I know to be a good thing. The more chakra you have, the longer you can last in battle, if Naruto is any proof.

However, he is also a good example as to why chakra control comes harder for us Uzumaki life-forces. The water jutsu I'm currently trying to master requires a lot of control and patience. Water is forever changing so I have to adapt my chakra in that way.

It's troublesome but if this anime showed me something, is that hard work pays off in the end. I hope. Otherwise I soaked countless of my clothes and lost sleep for nothing.

"Dinner is ready Seina-chan!" Karin called, coming from inside the house and sitting down besides me. I was probably the picture of an upset child because she looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down at my lap. I hated not being capable of doing things so this being reborn experience was difficult. I had to struggle everyday to do even the simplest stuff. I had to re-learn talking, walking, sitting down...even going to the toilet but the worst of all was that there was absolutely no one that I could talk with about these things.

"Hmph, that doesn't sound like nothing to me." Karin replied, arranging my red hair that matched hers. For a moment, there was silence before a triumphant silent 'aha' sound escaped her lips followed by a sigh. "If you are upset about the fact that you can't do the jutsu..."

"I don't want to disappoint dad or you." I said, looking up at my mother. If there was one thing more frustrating that not being able to do something, that was letting down people who believed that I could do it. I did enough of that in my past life.

"Disappointing us? Never! I am proud of you and so is Suigetsu." Karin said with a confident voice. She seemed to believe that so much.

"How can you know that tou-san isn't upset? It's been a month already and I still can't do the jutsu!"

"Because I know your dad and I also know you. Even if it takes another month or a year, you will succeed. You have my spirit after all, Seina."

If you have never seen my mother smile, then let me tell you something. Her smile is contagious and if you look closely, it matches Kushina's and Naruto's in that aspect. Well, I suppose they are distant relatives and just like the brooding is found in most Uchihas...the bright smile is found in most Uzumakis...well the ones still left.

"Alright kaa-san! What's for dinner?"

* * *

I knew it was a bad idea the moment the words left my mouth but somehow I couldn't stop that stupid brave part of me that wanted to get the full experience of being reborn in the Naruto world. I wanted...to feel alive and for all the risks in the world, the feeling you must be getting after you win a fight must be worth it.

So I casually brought out the subject of enrolling in the Academy to dinner. For some reason, they looked pretty thrown-off like they thought that call was theirs to make. It wasn't, not really. If I had any major flaws, that was my independence. When you want to control everything and do things by yourself to the extent that I do, qualities shift into flaws.

 _"You went to the Academy to become a ninja, right kaa-san, tou-san?"_

 _"Of course we did. I went to Kiri and Karin went to Grass. Why are you asking itoshii?" Suigetsu asked_

 _"Ano...I want to be a ninja too! Can you please please sign me up?"_

 _"We...we will think about it Seina-chan." Karin said after sharing a look with Dad across the table._

Honestly, I didn't understand their hesitation. I thought shinobi want their kids to follow in their footsteps...oh.

I should have known their past is still hovering over them like a shadow.

The way dad cleans his swords as if there is still blood on them even after you can see your reflexion on the blade. The way mom sometimes looks the other way when dad disolves into water with guilt, beating herself up over something she did when she worked for Orochimaru.

I'm angry at them for a while and they must have realized it because I wasn't exactly being subtle. That was...until my eight birthday came around.

I knew it as soon as I heard the words: " _Pack your things_ "

They were sending me away.

 **A/N: And...cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. But I will give you a small hint: things will be alright, believe me.**


	3. Chapter 3

I have good news and bad news. The good news are...that I'm stupid. I was so stupid and jumped to conclusions when Karin and Suigetsu told me to pack my stuff. They were _not_ sending me away.

They were going to come with me. I realized as much when they pulled out their backpacks and helped me arrange mine. We were going to leave Sound and I could not be happier. I know what you must be thinking. 'But the village has changed!' and 'There is peace now!"

 _Bullshit_.

The surface is nice and welcoming but I know better. It's still dangerous and...creepy since Orochimaru's hideouts are all over the place, abandoned true but I still wouldn't step a foot in there if you paid me.

Speaking of the Snake Sannin, if you were ready to pee in your pants at home, just think about my reactions every time he paid us a visit. He got better, I guess but that doesn't make him a saint in my eyes. I blame the countless horrible things that he had done to my favourite characters though.

So those are the good news. I won't become a Sound ninja. The terrifying news? Ever since my mother had felt Naruto's warm chakra and then the people's from Konoha chakra...she had taken a liking to the village and it's people and apparently she insisted that if I am to become a ninja...let it be in the land where the world's hero was born. Dad wasn't against the idea and there I was a few days later, pressing my face into the window of the train and looking around.

It wasn't the Leaf that I grew-up dreaming about but it was a Leaf that had almost all my childhood heroes, had Naruto as Hokage and peace.

And that was good enough for me.

* * *

The downside, the reason I was freaking out the following day and holding so tight onto my coat that you'd think it'd tear apart in any second...was because realization hit me and it hit me hard.

I was in Boruto's era with no clue of what was going to happen next. Who was going to die, who was going to live, if _I_ was going to live through...

I was a lost cause and half of me wanted to run back home and cling to mom and dad's clothes like the eight years old child I was but I knew I had more guts than that so I tightened my fists and marched straight ahead towards the Academy gates.

* * *

Being the new kid _sucks_. It sucked in the real world and it surely didn't get any better among shinobi.

No, not shinobi. Ninja wannabes. Brats. Dwarfs. Stupid looking with stupid silly grins.

This was the Next Generation? It seemed like a big joke. A bad joke.

I had pulled a Sasuke move after Shino introduced me to my classmates and after the idiots were done whispering and making a fuss. As such, I was sitting besides the window with my chin supported by my hands and glancing around.

The stupidest one I decided in a span of less than thirty seconds was Boruto for more reasons than one. The smartest? Was Shikadai. Cute too. Not like that meant anything. They were simple observations. _Necessarry_ observations.

History easily became my favourite subject because having had watched the anime...I knew almost everything that there was to know even before Shino-sensei even spoke. I had raised my hand every time he asked a question and I couldn't have cared less if I was stealing Sarada's spot as the smarty pants around.

Which for the record, I wasn't. Biology had all the difficult to remember terms, Math was a pain in the ass even in my former life. I wasn't a genius and that was okay. I didn't want to be one so I ended up deciding that I would do my best to keep up on the subjects that were...boring and try my hardest at those that will make the difference one day between dead and alive.

Never mind that fact that I almost stabbed my eye with a kunai when we had target practice...Details.

I had healing abilities which... weren't working for me but for _other_ people.

 _Shit_.

"Wait!" I yelled and took off running after a identical replica of Lee. He stopped when he saw me, bowing.

I made a face at the polite gesture that was really not necessary before stopping to catch my breath.

"Metal, was it?" I asked and gived myself a mental pat on the back for remembering his name and not calling him 'Lee' which would have been emberassing and would have raised up a lot of questions.

"Hai, Seina-san. How can I help you?" he asked, his big black eyes watching me curiously. The resemblence was uncanny between him and his dad although some of his features seemed more like...

"Just Seina is fine. Anyways, I was wondering...if you could help me with kunai throwing? You seemed to know what you were doing back there."

He really was. It was almost as if...no, it couldn't be or could it?

I shook my head to get rid of the sad thoughts about one of my OTPs who never got to happen being replaced by another ship.

Metal's face lightened up like a Christmas tree and it wasn't because he was happy. Well, that too but more like red and yellow, wait green? "You okay?"

"H-hai! I'm j-just...nobody has asked me for help before!"

I chuckled. He and Lee could be two sides of the same coin but as far as confidence goes...Metal's was almost non-existant.

Good thing I have some to spare.

"There's a first time for everything. We could train today after we go home, eat and tell our parents. Okay?"

* * *

Day One. I survived. Maybe it won't be so bad...

 _Yeah, right and I was going to become Hokage._

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't expecting to update so soon but I got a little inspired. Thank you for the support and to answer one of your questions:**

 **Seina has all of Karin's abilities, is a water type like Suigetsu but she doesn't turn into water because of her Uzumaki genes. I'm still thinking if later one I should make her skilled with a sword or not. She will meet Naruto at some point, yes and I don't know about on which team should she end up yet. I will leave the choice up to you guys. Cookie to the person who guessed that she was going away to Konoha.**

 **Until next time mina! Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had no idea that fate or the universe, or _both_ hated me that much.

Like, what the hell did I do to deserve this?

Wait...scratch that. I know I may have been rude and selfish and painfully honest to the point I made people cry...in my past life but I _changed_. Dying does that to people.

Of course I'm still me, it's impossible to erase everything but I'm trying to be nicer and cooler and so far I think I have been doing a pretty good job.

So _why_ , oh why is this happening to me?

Why red? Why not blue or black or simply a plain and ordinary chestnut brown hair that wouldn't make me a living target and the center of attention?

"Look at her hair! It's like she has blood on it."

"Do you think she dyed it? She dresses pretty much like a punk."

"Disgusting. Next thing you know she will get one of those earrings in her nose or something."

"You mean piercings Naomi?"

"Yeah, that."

I am feeling like a second _Kushina_ and I don't know if I should be proud about it or not.

"Her eyes are kind of freaky too..."

 _Screw it_.

If those annoying little girls think that I'll allow them to talk like that about me...they have another thing coming for them.

Clenching my fists, I raised my left hand preparing to punch that 'Naomi' girl until she went home and cried to her parents but he stepped in, taking my raised fist and twisting it behind my back, holding my hands in place.

"Let go of me Mizuki." I said while struggling to escape his tight grip.

I guess I should clarify who is the guy who stopped me, right? So apparently Orochimaru has a kid...well this boy is that kid and in order to strenghten Sound's bonds with the Leaf, they sent him before I enrolled here at the Academy two years ago.

Neverthless to say, since our parents know each other and we have been forced into play dates while growing-up, he feels responsible for me. It's like having a second shadow and I hate it.

 _I can handle myself_.

"Punching her will get you in trouble." he responded simply, not moving even an inch.

My expression softened just a tad bit because I knew he was only looking out for me and come to think of it, it's not a bad thing to have someone that you can talk with and who is your age. _I didn't exactly fit in anyways._

Metal is a nice guy too I suppose but he stutters so much that you'd think he is related to Hinata and not to power crazy and old youthful Lee.

"But they are so stupid Mizuki! Someone needs to put them in their place! It's not my fault I've got mom's hair."

I was still struggling until I realized his grip was loosening. I could've easily continue what I wanted to do earlier but for some reason I just waited for Mizuki to say something against my actions, something _logical_ and so _prodgy alike_ when he asked:

"Do you want me to hurt them for you?"

My jaw dropped to the floor and for a moment all I could do was open my mouth and close it until I regained my composure and turned to face him.

"So it's alright if _you_ do it but not if _I_ do?"

I sounded offended and boy was I not. If anything...I felt like he just offered to build me a statue.

I'm weird, right? Most girls get flattered and impressed by flowers or silly compliments and here I am, looking tear-eyed which is something _so alien_ coming from tough hearted me.

"You shouldn't have to bother with nuisances and weaklings like them, Seina-san."

I scowl at the polite honorific before raising my gaze to meet his.

 _And holy shit aren't his eyes dead serious_.

"Neither should you and drop that 'san' thingy, will you? We grew-up togheter, it's weird."

His snake-like yellow eyes narrow in confusion for a brief moment as if I told him the most abnormal thing but he nods eventually.

"As you wish hime."

 _Facepalm_.

I don't have time to think about why would Mizuki respect and care so much about me because Naomi seemed to have heard bits from our conversation.

"Right Seina, let your _boyfriend_ here solve all your conflicts. He will probably end up saving you all the time on missions."

I was seeing red now and it was probably quite a sight because people around that weren't paying attention were now gathering around us while some were chicken enough to back away.

"We are only ten for Kami's sake!"

"So? Shinobi have to start early. You never know."

This time I punched her. Straight in the face and Mizuki wasn't fast enough to stop me.

Things were a blur after that. A punch became punches and then kickes and before I knew it, it was chaos all around.

A girl with purple hair that I couldn't seem to remember her name was trying to stop us. "Please stop mina-san! Shino-sensei isn't going to like this!"

Despite her best efforts, she was barely heard through all the noise around and if she was...we were simply too busy with kicking each other's butts.

Honestly, perhaps for the first time since getting reborn I truly felt the thrill...and joy of being a _child_ again.

It wasn't all that bad and serious because Boruto having enherited Naruto's knack for ( ignore the following word ) adorable clumsiness, fell onto Cho-Cho who dropped her chips and in an desperate attempt to catch them hit Sarada who stumbled into Naomi's back who would have knocked straight into Mizuki.

But...having the crazy awesome reflexes that he has, he stepped out of the way and Naomi fell onto her face, dripping wet.

 _Wait...wet?_

I blinked, quickly analyizing with my eyes the scene and just barely seeing the glimpse of a snake's tail behind the bucket of water.

I looked at Mizuki who seemed cool as a cucumber, expression stoic and everything before my face broke into a huge grin and I started laughing.

The rest of my classmates followed right after and that was the sight Shino-sensei walked onto: us laughing like idiots while holding our stomachs in the middle of a class that looked like a Shinobi World War passed by with Naomi crying and mumbling useless threats.

* * *

 _Or maybe they were not so useless_.

I mused, narrowing my eyebrows when I had to stop walking in order not to bump into Naomi and...two big gorilas. I was grinning pleased when I noticed the purple eye I had given her yesterday.

"You need to learn what happens to people who emberass me in public, punk. Meet Ichiro and Juro." she said with smugness dripping from her voice.

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the fact that these gorilas happened to be twice my age and they were wearing headbands.

"Who are they, your bodyguards?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes they are."

 _Facepalm_.

Great, another rich brat. Like I didn't deal with those enough in highschool.

"What are you hoping to acomplish by doing this, Naomi?"

The last thing I wanted was to initiate a conversation but it was merely a way to distract her while I thought about a plan to beat the crap out of them.

"I'm merely proving my point, punk. You don't belong in the Leaf. This a cool village and you aren't even worth the dirt beneath my shoes."

 _I tried_.

I tried to control my anger.

I really did.

But in the end I guess my parents will have to buy me a gravestone because I pushed aside any plan or strategy and went for it.

The gorilas instantly reacted, pushed Naomi out of the way and swung their kunais.

I closed my eyes and prayed to every possible god I knew existed but when I didn't feel the sharp edges slash my neck, I dared to open my eyes only to see the two struggling to move. It was as if their bodies weren't listening anymore.

"Kagemane no Jutsu completed."

 _Shadows. Nara jutsu._

"Shikadai?" I asked dumb smacked.

I moved to the side and saw him standing there, holding the two gorilas in place. It was clearly difficult for him and his chakra was dropping by the second.

Meanwhile, Naomi was screaming about how they weren't to get paid this month and other meaningless stuff I didn't bother to pay attention to.

Moving swiftly, I used chakra strings to make sure the two will be stuck for a while and signaled to Shikadai to stop his jutsu.

He dropped the hand seal and looked like he was about to fall but regained his balance, approaching me.

Before I knew it, his hand was in mine and we were jumping from tree to tree.

"You shouldn't have provoked them, baka."

 _What? Did he just...?_

"What? You think that was _my_ fault? She came at me! I'm as innocent as white roses." I argued with a frown.

"You moved to punch her, did you not?"

"Well yes I did but..."

"And the ninjas reacted to protect their client, as it was expected of them to do, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did but..."

"And you could have always used the Substitution Jutsu we were taught the other day to trick them ever since you saw them come..."

This time, I was the one who didn't let him finish. I used the fact that we were holding hands to my advantage and abruptly stopped, making him stumble a step or two but with enough carefulness so he didn't fall off the tree. "WOULD YOU LET ME TALK FOR A SECOND?"

I couldn't have held that in even if I tried.

I didn't because yes Shikadai is cute and yes he does have a point and yes I guess I should be kissing the ground he walks on for saving me and swoon...but that's not who I am.

"I get it. I'm stupid and reckless but I do have feelings, alright?! I wasn't about to endure her calling me worse than dirt! So excuse me if I have got guts and pride and _courage_! Running is not an option. Not for me."

 _Never again._

I let go of his hand and start jumping again. A few seconds later and he is going at the same pace I am. We are both silent the entire 'walk' home.

 _Fate had it that the Nara's clan compound is near my house._

When our feet touched the ground, I turned around to walk home when he broke the silence that heavily lay around.

"Sometimes we have to run in order to live and fight another day but you are right too. We get brave when it counts."

I stopped mid-step and looked at him, suddenly feeling very guilty.

 _I went too far_.

"Gomen and arigatou, for saving me back there."

Later I will blame fate and the universe but it wouldn't change the huge fact that I ran and kissed Shikadai on the cheek before running straight to the dango shop.

Hopefully my face will stop looking like my hair until I finish eating my favourite sweets and go home.

* * *

 **A/N: I have one question to ask you: do you think Seina is a Mary Sue? I'm really trying to avoid writting her as one.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

 _"Seina-chan, meet Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha." her mother told her then, just a few hours after they arrived in the village._

 _She, Karin and Suigetsu were standing in the Hokage's office. Seina played her part, acting like the shy kid her parents thought she was before Naruto gived her his blinding smile and thumbs-up. "Hello there Seina! Nice to meet you. Do you know who you remind me of?"_

 _"No, of who?" She had asked then, letting go of her dad's clothes and stepping ahead to look at him._

 _"My kaa-san! Believe it. She had pretty red hair, like you. She was also a very strong ninja. I have no doubts that you will turn out just as awesome as her!"_

* * *

The memory made me smile...and zone out apparently because Karin was now crounched down to my level, trying to decipher if something was wrong. My serene expression must've put her mind at ease because she stood up and repeated what she had told me earlier.

I heard her the first time around but I tend to stare off into space sometimes when memories hit me.

"Hinata and Naruto invited us to have dinner with them. Get ready, alright Seina-chan?"

"Hai kaa-san, I will." I answered and watched as she left my room to probably go wake-up dad who was still sleeping after coming back from his mission yesterday.

Glancing down at my unfinished Math homework, I made a face and kicked it under my bed while humming a song innocently under my breath.

I burned enough brain cells with the difficult problems of the trajectory of kunais. My training sessions with Metal on weapons were going fine...except for the fact that I _still_ suck, even at the basics. Tch, I was most surely not smart or competent enough to apply those problems in real life so I will just defeat the enemy by using something else.

Like, my water jutsu for example. I managed to master it after a lot of hard work, sweat and curses but it kicked ass and my exhaustion was worth it in the end.

I made a promise, however that I will not use it on my classmates or people who aren't enemies, no matter how angry I was going to get.

 _I could only hope that I will be able to keep it._

Shaking my head, I turned to face my wardrobe and picked out a casual black outfit, different from my shinobi attire...who was also black and the reason some girls, like annoying Naomi, called me punk or goth.

They have never been to my world and saw a goth then if they believe that dressing with the color black is what it takes to be one.

Anyways, the nicknames don't bother me and ever since the incident with Shikadai, I have been trying to control my temper.

Key word: _trying_

That doesn't mean it always works.

* * *

From where I am standing at the table, I squint my eyes and stare at Naruto, trying to figure out if it's really him in flesh and blood and not some kage bunshin.

Mom and dad must have guessed what I was trying to do because Karin threw me a stern look while Suigetsu winked.

"Oi Naruto. I bet my daughter can beat your son in a spar any day." he said and my dark amber eyes widened in shock.

Boruto almost choked on his noddles and we made eye-contact across the table, probably thinking the same thing.

 _Is he nuts?_

"Nah Suigetsu, I don't think so. Boruto takes after me and I happen to be Hokage..."

Hinata looked at him fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean Naruto?"

 _No 'kun', shit this is serious._

The Orange Hokage immediatly raised his hands in defense, realizing his mistake. "Nothing hime, nothing! I was just...saying that Boruto would win."

"Really now? Because I'm training my daughter and I happen to know what she is made of." Suigetsu said after Hinata seemed to have returned to her cherry self...after kicking Naruto under the table though.

When there was no poof, I knew what dad had been trying to do. However, I didn't know _how_ he knew Naruto would mess up and sweet timid Hinata would kick her own husband.

I grinned and high-fighed him while mom rolled her eyes and shook her head at our antics, trying to hide a smile of her own.

"Oh come on mom! You must admit it, dad is really cool!" I said, the fangirl and shipper in me trying to get a reaction from Karin.

"Hn, I married him for a reason I suppose." she said, trying to look indifferent but I knew better.

"Just for one reason pumkin?"

I couldn't help it then. I was torn between throwing-up at the mental images dad just hinted at or burst into giggles because mom was now red as a tomato and glaring. "There are kids around baka!" she half whispered-yelled.

"Huh? I was talking about my cooking skills and my charm. Not my fault if your mind is a wild thing Karin."

Now I mirrored mom and looked just as red because we thought about the same thing!

Suigetsu was smirking, as if he was keeping score of his wins and the tables have turned in his favour before Karin whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear but judging by his reaction...I figured I was better off not knowing.

I turned back to my food and smiled at Hinata. "The food was delicious Uzumaki-sama! Arigatou."

I knew my manners besides she was one of my favourite characters. A little ego rubbing to people who have self-esteem issues wouldn't hurt.

She beamed and seemed a little happier. "I'm glad you liked it Seina-chan." Hinata said before she faced Boruto and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I hope he doesn't give you any trouble, does he?"

Now, I could have done two things. Make sure Boruto doesn't see his beloved cheeseburgers restaurant and favourite video game for at least a week or be a nice classmate and not voice out loud our mutual dislike for each other.

 _It was easy to choose_.

"Iie. No trouble. We get along pretty well." _Yeah, NOT_.

Both Hinata and Naruto _and_ my parents smiled, as if they were already planning our future wedding.

* * *

And I'm back at my theory that the universe must hate me otherwise I can't explain the torture I had just endured.

I swore, one more word about how beautiful and perfect is the Land of Spring for ceremonies and I was going to take out my eyes with the closest sharp object in vicinity.

Wait, if I took out my eyes, I would still hear. _Eyes and ears it is then._

We were soon preparing to leave but Boruto dragged me by the arm and took me behind a corner. He was either deaf...or stupid enough not to care about my threats.

 _Did he really have a death wish?_

"You didn't take revenge."

"I didn't."

Despite the fact that Boruto had gone ahead and blurted out to the entire class that I kissed Shikadai on the cheek and despite the fact he still had bruises after I tried to murder him...I figured what was done was done and it killing the Hokage's son was a bad idea.

"You could have."

"I know."

"Why didn't you, dattebasa?"

"Now that's something that I will let haunt you."

"Evil."

"Idiot."

We both crossed our arms over our chests and turned our backs at each other, huffing.

"Liking Shikadai is nothing to be emberassed about, y'know. He is cool."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM."

"You kissed his cheek." he pointed out as if he was talking with a toddler.

"I...if he told you that, didn't he say what lead to it?"

"Bah, I can't remember. He mumbled 'troublesome' too much under his breath for me to understand."

"But you somehow heard about the kiss and not the fact that he saved me from dying?!"

His blue eyes widened for a second, expression shifting to what seemed to look like guilt...and pity but it was back to normal before I could open my mouth.

"So if I saved you, you would kiss me too?"

I was this close to punching him to Sound and back.

 _"You wish_."

"No, I don't! And ha, you just proved me right! You do like Shikadai."

"Not in that way idiot! I just like him more than you."

"Feeling' mutual dattebasa." He responded with a scowl.

"Good."

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the possitive feedback! It makes me happy to know you like Seina and the story. To answer some of your questions:**

 **\- not so many people know about karin and seina being uzumaki because not many know red hair was common in that clan.**

 **\- the colour of her eyes is a dark amber, kind of brown if you want. a combination of karin's red eyes and suigetsu's purple ones.**

 **\- as for doing third pov, i'm considering it and i will probably do it in the next chapter. i will need to change seina's pov from first person to third as well then.**

 **Your support is the reason I updated again and so soon! Thank you once again and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

You'd probably think that after I kissed Shikadai on the cheek and after Boruto blurted out the incident to the entire class...that I'd avoid the Nara like the plague.

Well, you thought wrong. I prided myself as being pretty fearless and avoiding people is exactly on the other side of the bridge.

I could as well wear the sign 'COWARD' on my forehead. Which wasn't something I ever plan on doing.

So me being the stubborn Uzumaki that I was, I did the exact opposite of what people expected me to do. If only to rub it in their faces, mostly on the faces of the ones that haven't stopped teasing me; show them that what I did wasn't such a big deal.

Although I'd be lying if I said that their constant nicknames and annoying teasing hasn't been getting on my nerves.

Do they have nothing else to do? Like, geez, I don't know, training? Just because we are currently living in peaceful times that doesn't mean they should be sitting on their butts.

I watched Naruto and there was a fair share of good _and_ bad moments so I refuse to believe Boruto's era will be only rainbows and sunshine.

If I were a thoughtful classmate, I'd probably try to get that through their thick skulls.

But since I'm as selfish as my genes and morals allow me...I decided that I couldn't care less if they died and rooted somewhere. Those that counted knew that already anyways.

I bet your dislike of me has increased, huh?

I'm special like that. Just ask Shikadai, he _loves_ my company.

* * *

"Let me copy your homework."

"No."

I didn't let his refusal discourage me, so I tried again, this time a little nicer.

"Let me copy your homework... _please_?"

Just when I was sure that would work, Mr. I'm Too Smart for This Generation decided to ruin my hopes.

"The answer is still no Seina. Adding please at the end doesn't change the request." Shikadai answered while he sat and played his stupid video game.

"I wasn't aiming to change my request genius."

"Than what were you aiming for?"

 _To soften your egoistical arrogant intelligent brain._

What I replied with was something different. "You just like to make a girl beg, don't you?"

I didn't mean it in _that_ way but somehow Shikadai either got the talk with 'the birds and the bees' sooner than me in this life or...he really deserved being called a Nara otherwise I couldn't understand why his ears turned red and he seemed even more engrossed into the game than earlier.

"For which subject were you even lazier than me to do your homework?" he asked, somehow defeated, letting the game aside and giving me his full attention.

I grinned in victory before I began to count all of the homeworks that I didn't bother with doing. They were hard stuff and I was still struggling with japanese. Being reborn still doesn't give you the same skills of someone who truly belongs to this world. Besides, if I wanted to be at least a _decent_ ninja...I had to train. I wanted to live more than 16 years old this time around.

Which was a lot of wishful thinking and dreaming from my part.

I died as a teenager in my ordinary boring world, what did I take to make me hope that I could live longer in the shinobi one?

It was a long shot but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Okay, so Math was torture and Biology gross and Chemestry was like trying to stick a kunai to the wall, pointless really and I suck at Politics. Like, why invite the feudal lords to your place when you can go and relax at their rich ones? And don't let me get started on Geography, how does Shino-sensei expect me to write different scenarios with travelling from Kiri and Iwa or Konoha and Kumo when I have only travelled from Sound here? Other useless stuff and there was this stupid thing about dress code for the kunoichi classes...which I know guys don't have to deal with because they always get free passing and everything is easy for them but you are smart so I guess that shouldn't be a problem and..."

"So basically you didn't do any of the homeworks that we were given." Shikadai interrupted after he probably got tired of hearing me ramble.

 _At least he didn't fall asleep._

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad." I pouted before he sighed, pulling out his notebooks and giving them to me.

I almost kissed him again but I refrained myself, settling for a grin and a 'thanks'.

"Hey! How come you never give me your homeworks but you give them to her dattebasa?" Boruto demanded with a scowl present on his face like that was the most unfair thing.

Shikadai seemed like he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the desk but he merely threw Boruto a tired and unimpressed glance."Mah, Seina is even more troublesome than you. I've got used with your nagging."

I smirked and stucked out my tongue at Boruto like the ten years old I was before walking towards my desk to copy the homeworks.

 _Shino was going to come soon._

* * *

I had felt it the entire day. It was a wonder I didn't just jump out of my seat and bolted out the door.

It was...I can't even say what exactly. I could just feel it and it was horrible.

It seemed like chakra but I had never sensed one as dangerous and strong as that one.

I glanced around trying to decipher if any of my classmates were feeling what I was but they seemed completly fine, _clueless_.

It was a few moments later that I remembered what Karin had once warned me about.

 _"There are ninja sensory types all around the Nations, Seina-chan but our ability different. More powerful. We don't just sense where chakra is near by but we also feel how it is or to who it belongs. If it's strong or weak, dangerous or not, evil or good. Sometimes it can be overhelming and if that happens, you have to get away. There's no saying how bad it could affect you."_

I had hoped that I would never encounter such kind of chakra but my hope had been futile like in most situations.

The feeling only got worse when I was walking down the hallway after I used the restroom.

My steps froze and my eyes widened in shock. Daisuke, a boy from the parallel class was standing there and the dreaded feeling I had been getting all day was coming from _him_.

It didn't make any sense. He was a constant presence in the Academy, how am I only _now_ feeling it?

"What is wrong with you?!" I screamed loudly, struggling to stand on my feet and not collapse.

 _This chakra..._

It was evil. There was no other word to describe it. It drove my senses nuts and made me grip my hair tightly. During my distress crisis, I heard a loud voice.

"Seina stand back!"

 _Boruto_.

But how? Could he sense what I was sensing?

"Why?" I managed to rasp out, refusing to budge even if it was in my best interest.

Daisuke didn't seem to have any intention to attack me. He was just standing there but his chakra was the thing causing me pain.

 _That must have been what mom was refering to..._

Before I could will my legs to move, two blurs, one bright and yellow like the sun while the other dark as the night flashed in front of me, like shields.

"It's that monster again."

"In him?"

"More like around him but yeah dattebasa."

I heard them whisper only making me more confused than I already was but at least their idiocy and conspirational whisperings gave me something else to focus on.

"What monster? He is from the parallel class!"

 _What were they seeing that I couldn't?_

I curled my hands into fists, tightening them in frustration but also because I needed some anchor to keep me from falling apart.

It was both amazing and dreadful at the same time, this chakra.

Or I was simply too weak.

I didn't like the second option.

"Boruto is the only one who can see it. I can't and by the looks of it, neither can you." Shikadai explained, prepared to attack if the need arose but Daisuke seemed content enough to stand and do nothing.

Which annoyed me. Was he there just to make me feel miserable?

"I may not see it but I can _sense_ it." I said, grinding my teeth togheter.

Both turned their heads to face me. Stunned.

"You can?" Boruto asked as if I had taken some of his glory by saying that.

"She just told us baka." Shikadai scolded before watching me like I was an anomaly.

 _Which I probably was._

"It's o-one of the perks of b-being m-me." I tried smirking but my expression fell before it even formed and my eyes widened in shock.

 _I had never stuttered before in my life._

"Did you just stutter?" Boruto asked amused and perplexed at the same time and I would have punched him if I wasn't feeling so weak. My hands began to tremble even.

"It's affecting you." Shikadai concluded before he looked through me...no, not through me but behind me. It made me self aware that were was one more person around.

"Mitsuki, take her away. We will deal with this as we did before." Shikadai ordered.

"Yosh, just like we cured Metal and Shino-sensei!" Boruto joined in.

I almost slapped them both. "THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME?" I cringed at my own young high pitched voice but I noted with a hint of satisfaction that they looked the other way guilty manner. "Also, I'm n-not g-going anywhere."

I was stubborn and they knew they couldn't make me leave even if they tried.

However, Mitsuki, my self-proclaimed second shadow was a different case. I realized as much when my feet no longer touched the ground and I was getting father away from the action.

No, not me. Orochimaru's son was running. He happened to carry me. So if he was getting father away from the chakra, logically so was I.

I screamed and struggled.

"Put me down Mitsuki! We can't let them fight him alone! That c-chakra is evil!"

 _He didn't even blink_.

"You were in pain." he stated, not slowing down his pace.

My face slowly regained color and I was getting better the larger the distance got between me and Daisuke's chakra.

"And now I'm fine! So please can we go back?"

It was not in my nature to beg and everyone who knew me could attest to that fact but I was worried.

Shikadai and Boruto were idiots and they got on my nerves, but...they were my _friends_ and I wanted them intact.

I wasn't reborn in Naruto's era to be calm when danger lurked or attacks occured. If that was the case, I probably wouldn't shed a single tear for Sasuke after his fight with Zabuza or worry that Naruto would die during his fight with Pein for example. I wouldn't worry because I would know they turn out to be _alive_ in the end.

But I wasn't surrounded by the young hero versions. I was surrounded by their children and as such...I had no idea what was going to happen next.

Was it possible for Shikadai and Boruto to die so soon?

"If we go back, you will have to deal with it again."

And that was Mitsuki's polite and fancy way of saying 'no way'.

I sighed, tightening my hold around his neck as trees blured past us.

Wait a second.. _.trees?_

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." He responded as if it was the most sensible and normal thing to do in that situation.

It probably was.

But I was far from sensible and normal really. We all were so why should basic civilian rules spoken or unspoken apply to us shinobi?

 _Beats me if I get how this world works._

I opened my mouth to argue his reasoning but nothing came out. Nothing that sounded logical anyways.

"Take care of them?" I asked, glancing at his yellow snake-alike eyes.

"Will it put an end to your worries?" he questioned and it struck me just how much he cares about my feelings.

Not enough to allow me to stay and fight Daisuke but enough that it was... _sweet_.

In my past life, I had none of those luxuries. Huh, must be the reason why I'm so wild and hate obedience so much in this one. After your freedoom is denied and your choices and rights stripped away...that doesn't seem like an unlikely thing to happen.

"Yes." I answered sincerely as we finally reached my home and Mitsuki let me down.

When he nodded affirmatively, I smiled slightly mumbling a 'thank you' under my breath and getting inside the house.

Mitsuki resembled how Itachi and Kakashi were at that age, skill-wise.

They were going to be fine.

But I had to make sure that I was never going to freeze like that again. No matter how understandable my situation was, it made me feel _weak._

 _Shikadai, Mitsuki and Boruto won't always be around._

I had to stop relying on them and save my own butt in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update and I can't wait to hear what are your opinions on this chapter. Also, I should state a few things.**

 **\- I won't follow all the canon events that happen in the Boruto anime; just a few but I will mostly make up stuff as I did until now.**

 **\- I will change to third pov after a time skip. Either when Seina becomes a genin or later in her teenager years ( 15/16 )**

 **\- Pairings are undecided and nothing romantically serious will happen until they are teenagers. Now they are only 10 but I will skip to graduation after a few more chapters.**

 **I also apologize for any grammar mistakes that you find. English is not my native language but I'm trying my best and I'm still learning.**

 **Thank you for the support and for reading my story! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to be dead meat when I got back but it was one of those things that I just had to do, get it guys?

Boruto and Shikadai turned out to be alright and that evil chakra was no longer within Daisuke but that still didn't change the fact that I was weak and useless then.

I couldn't afford to rely on other people all the time. I had to gain control of my abilities so next time when I encountered that evil dreadful chakra, I'd be able to stand on my feet and fight without having to be saved.

Sure there were a million other methods that I could have chosen from but they were mostly logical and boring.

As far as I knew, logical and boring weren't written in my vocabulary so I settled for reckless, stupid and dangerous.

Was it even possible to get classified as a missing-nin if you were still in the Academy?

I didn't know and frankly I didn't care either...at least in that moment when I packed my stuff, left a note with a white lie about how I was going on a school trip outside of Konoha and ran past the village gates like I had just escaped from a mental house.

I was aware that it was only a matter of time until people started to notice my absence and my parents notice the fact that I lied to them but hopefully by then I'd be long gone and back in the village like I had never even left.

Since techonology has advanced a lot, it was easier to travel so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. All I had to do was buy a train ticket to take me to Sound.

The hard part? Was figuring out where was Orochimaru currently doing...well whatever he decided to do as a hobby after the war ended and he turned over a new leaf.

I surpressed a shudder because I highly doubted he picked something normal like gardening but I comforted myself with the knowing that he was a fan of research and a prodigy in his own right and that he was probably standing on a nice sofa reading scrolls.

Yeah, right. Even I couldn't believe myself.

But that thought kept me from running back to Konoha.

I had a goal and I was going to reach it. I hated admiting it but I could understand Sasuke now.

Power is the thing that gets things done at the end of the day, well unless you are Naruto who has a special jutsu called: 'talking sense into evil people while kicking their butt so they become good and your number of friends grows'

 _Too long. I will think about a better name later._

I suppose I could have asked Mitsuki since kids are supposed to know about their parents's whereabouts but I couldn't have brought up the subject without him finding out why I was asking.

I wasn't that sly and deceitful yet and granted my lack of tact...I wasn't sure that I was ever going to fit the standard shinobi description.

 _Probably not._

* * *

Once I got out of the train, I began my walk towards the woods. I wasn't about to search for Orochimaru on the streets. You don't find snakes out in the open. My senses weren't developed enough for me to try and spot someone's specific chakra, even one as outstanding as Orochimaru's so I decided that Uncle Jugo might know. He was a nice guy, really peaceful...until you harmed the birds or the people he cared about. Luckily for me, I had no such intentions so I was safe.

Convincing him not to tell mom and dad was going to be tough, however. They were teammates once upon a time and they remained good friends over the years...

But I had a way with words and I often got my way because of it so I was not going to give-up before I even tried.

Half an hour later, I reached the house, surrounded by trees. It looked about the same it did the last time I came to visit.

The difference? This time I was _alone_.

I curled my hand into a fist and knocked lightly. A few seconds later and the door opened, revealing a tall, well-built man with orange hair.

If it wasn't for the fact that I had known him for so long...I would have probably felt intimidated. This was the guy who practically invented Orochimaru's cursed mark. The source.

Or at least that's how _you_ see things but I see more than that.

"Uncle Jugo!" I exclaimed with a toothy grin.

His startled expression shifted into a smile as he picked me up.

"Seina."

"Aren't you glad to see me?" I questioned with a narrowed eyebrow.

"Of course. I was just wondering where are Karin and Suigetsu."

 _Oh. Time to break the ice._

I scratched the back of my neck in a sheepish manner while he put me down. "You are not going to like it."

His eyebrows did this funny thing people often did when they were trying to figure something out. A beat. And then: "They are not even in Sound and they don't know that you left."

"Kind of? I told them I had a school trip but I plan to go back before they find out the truth. Considering that you won't tell them." I gived him a pointed look and he just sighed, invinting me inside the house.

I smiled when a yellow bird settled on my shoulder and the color reminded me of... _Boruto's_ hair.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and took a sit at the kitchen table.

"What about your classmates?" Jugo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _Shit. I knew I had forgotten to do something._

"Well...they will just asume that I'm sick, I guess?"

 _They better do that_.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you know where Orochimaru is."

Jugo's expression instantly changed and I swore the room temperature has just dropped a few levels.

"Why would you need to know that?"

I couldn't blame him for being confused, after all he knows how much I dislike the guy.

"I think he is the only one who can teach me how to control my reactions when I sense chakra."

If possible, Jugo seemed even more confused.

"Karin could have taught you."

Not really. Mom has never felt _that_ type of chakra before.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

I didn't say anything more on the subject and Jugo didn't press.

 _See? I told ya, he is a nice guy...sometimes._

* * *

After I ate something since the road made me hungry, Jugo more or less agreed to take me to Orochimaru after he stated that he wasn't going to leave me out of his sight thing which I was more than happy to accept despite the fact that I didn't like the concept of having a babysitter.

It was an one hour walk to Orochimaru's lair but I was blessed with Uzumaki genes thus I wasn't even remotely tired. Glancing at the entrance that would most surely lead us to underground passages, I snorted.

 _Go figures._

"Are you sure about this, Seina?" Jugo asked just before I set a foot inside. I turned my head to glance at him and nodded.

"I'm sure." I answered and started to walk into the darkness. On our way, we found torches and we lightened them up so we could actually see something.

The deeper we went, the stronger Orochimaru's chakra signature became. Now that I was so close, I could sense it.

It was dark but not the kind I found in the chakra that possesed Daisuke. His was...ill intended. Orochimaru's was dark but it held a small flame of warmness, proof of his loyalty to the good side.

 _That probably didn't make any sense, did it?_

We suddenly came to a stop and Jugo stepped in front of me, opening a ridicolous big door and marching inside with confident steps.

I mirrored his actions, staring straight ahead and stopped by Jugo's side. In front of us, there he was, Orochimaru.

His face didn't betray him but I knew that our arrival was at least a bit unexpected.

"Ah Seina-chan, it's been some time, hasn't it?" he asked with that low made of silk voice that creeped me out so much.

I was baffled. He barely glanced in Jugo's direction. A little more respect towards the person who was your number one experiment would have been nice.

"I came here for a reason so let's skip the polite small talk."

Orochimaru smirked as if I had said exactly what he expected of me. "So far from home and...without your parents. Do they know you came to me?"

I kept silent and my silence said enough.

"I see. You have always been a disobedient child. Konoha only helped that...flaw or should I say quality? grow."

"I will be short. I need you to teach me how to control the way chakra affects me. Specifically, bad and dangerous chakra."

I might as well stop beating around the bush.

Orochimaru stood up from where he was sitting and Jugo immediatly inched closer, a hand near his blade. The Snake Sannin looked midly amused but otherwise unaffected, walking around Jugo until he stopped right in front of me. Little seemed to faze him, just like _Mitsuki_.

I was tempted to take a step back but I refrained myself, raising my chin up in a defiant manner. If I showed fear, he was going to benefit from it.

A shiver went through me neverthless because from up close his chakra was even more powerful.

"Interesting. Karin had the same problem with mine in the beginning but you wouldn't be asking for my help if that was the only issue."

I tried not to cringe under his analyzing eyes. Orochimaru was studying me like I was one of his experiments.

 _I hated it, that look._

I was familiar with it because he gived it to me every year when he came to visit. My parents only allowed it because they wanted his opinion on the way my powers will develop or if I was going to have dad's problem and turn into water. However, just because I had been on the recieving end of his analysis before that didn't mean I felt less like mouse.

 _Small and unsignificant._

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I had sensed a far worse chakra than yours."

He didn't look surprised or insulted and I realized that he knew more than he let people know.

 _Shinobi have to know how to look underneath the underneath but at the same time, they have to carry multiple layers themselves._

 _And no one had more skins to change than the Snake Sannin of Konoha._

"So be it. From now on, you are my student."

"Until I learn to control my abilities." I added, just so he won't be getting any ideas.

"But of course. I won't keep you any longer than necessary dear."

 _There was no turning back now. Hopefully, mom, dad and Naruto will understand._

* * *

 **A/N: I see your point DarkDust27 but I actually like Sakura's character and she wasn't useless. Medic nins are supposed to stay out of fights. But anyways, I'm not going to say anything more on the subject. People are entiled to have opinions.**

 **As for Seina, I want her to struggle and work her way up. Handing her power before having her sweat for it doesn't sit right with me. Characters should win and lose sometimes too but that's just how I see things and I will build my story on this principle. Naruto didn't achieve greatness in a day either. He was dead last before he became Hokage so let's keep that in mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

The past few weeks had been hell and I'm not overly exaggerating. Orochimaru was a slave driver and there were moments when I just wanted to sit on the floor and cry my eyes out.

Moments when quitting seemed like a good idea but fortunately, I always got a reminder of what made me last that long.

 _Even if those reminders came in the form of my not so happy parents._

They found out that I lied to them eventually and they didn't take the news too well.

 _I didn't expect them to._

I would have probably reacted just as bad if I found out my kid left and decided to train under a psycho.

Despite said kid's good reasons and I had some really good ones. I didn't leave Konoha for Oto just for dramatic purposes.

But the former members of Team Taka did not see things like I did, at least not in the beginning.

Between Karin and Suigetsu, I couldn't decide whom reacted the worst but upon looking at both of them, standing besides a corner of the room and watching over my training with Orochimaru, I figured dad did, if the constant scowl on his face was any indication.

It took a lot of begging and tears to convince him that he wasn't losing me...just helping me increase my chances of survival in a world where the strong survived and the weak didn't.

 _And Orochimaru, that damn snake bastard was nothing if not strong. A genius and frankly, anyone who could scare the shit out of me deserved my respect._

I knew mom and dad could be scary too but the problem lay in the fact that they couldn't help me, not with this, not with something as serious and dangerous as the chakra that possessed Daisuke; No matter how much I wished otherwise.

Because I did, I wanted with all my heart not to need help from an ex-criminal...before I realized that my parents, were in fact, ex-criminals themselves.

Did that make me one as well? Could this be the reason why they were so against my training? Why they ignored the looks thrown at them by the Konoha villagers? It was only so I could learn and become a ninja in the honourable way that they didn't have the luxury of?

 _Great, now that I knew why they protested and it only served to make me feel like shit._

But I couldn't afford to feel like that, not when Orochimaru was talking. It probably wouldn't do any good to ignore someone that could kill me with a thousand of jutsus.

A piece of advice if you ever get unlucky enough to die, get reborn here and meet him.

Don't let his age fool you and while we are at it, the same goes for Tsunade.

They earned their titles, square and fair, so don't say I didn't warn you.

 _I learned that the hard way._

* * *

"Like hell I'm going in there." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and downright refusing to do what was expected of me, despite knowing that this was the most important part of my training.

"If you wish to stop trembling like a mouse, you will dear." Orochimaru said calmly but I knew that deep down he was pissed.

 _Long gone were the days when people bowed down and blindly followed his every order._

It probably hit him as well because come on, what could be more emberassing and pitful than a man who told death 'no' in the face only to be questioned and laughed at by a ten years old?

A ten years old with admirable traits but a ten year old neverthless.

A giggle went past my lips and upon noticing Orochimaru's snake-like eyes glaring in my direction... _I laughed harder_.

I was going to enjoy this, a payback of some sort for the torture that I had endured in the past few weeks and probably for the one that was awaiting behind that door.

A room full of failed experiments, mentally-screwed up beyond repair and looking beyond recognition.

I could sense their chakra from where I was standing and so could Karin. Being around Orochimaru for a period of time made me a little more used to these types...but the big ass difference was that theirs were pure evil.

Togheter, they almost affected me as bad as the one I sensed in Konoha.

"They aren't human." I said with a gulp, placing a hand at the back of my neck. It was still sore from yesterday's work out. Apparently, if I am to be the disciple of a Sannin, I couldn't only be taught one thing; the thing that interested me and the reason why I left behind a warm, cozy home and chose a cold underground cave. No, I was prone to endure the same kind of training Sasuke did...more or less. Definitely _less_.

 _Because if it was more, well, this story would have ended. There's no story if the main character is dead, is it now?_

"Neither is the chakra that you want to stand up against." Orochimaru reminded her but did not move to open the door.

He was right, but that didn't make me any less disgusted...or terrified.

"You are sick, you know that right?"

"The purpose justifies the means, child. You would do well to better remember that."

 _No other piece of advice stuck to me as long as that one did._

Because it hit close to home every single time. I lied and went rogue so I could become stronger and protect everyone from that chakra.

Indirectly, I did exactly what Orochimaru had done when he went nuts in persuit of immortality but unlike him, I will be damned before I lose sight of my purpose. The good one.

"If she doesn't want to, you can't force her." Suigetsu interwined, clenching and unclenching his fist in the process.

 _Years made him lose most of his humor and easy going attitude._ Orochimaru observed but he didn't manage to respond.

"It's okay dad. They are in cages." I tried to assure him before I stepped ahead, placing my hand on the metal door knob. "I'm going in."

As soon as I stepped inside and the door was closed behind me, the chakras hit me all at once and it felt like my encounter with Daisuke was happening all over again.

Only this time, there was no Boruto, no Shikadai and no Mitsuki to pull me out.

Among all the pain I was able to feel, because there was pain, a lot of it, I remembered mom's advice:

 _"Don't stay close to the bars Seina-chan. Cages or not, don't think they won't try something."_

As soon as that registred, I moved to stay in the middle, trying to ignore their screams and pleads. Some were even calling to my mercy.

 _I was a kid in body after all and kids were supposed to be kind and foolish._

I placed my hands over my ears, doing my best to ignore them but their chakras felt suffocating.

When I was barely able to stand the piercing sensations in my own, the feel of tained, of evil, I ended up stumbling which gave one of the experiments the opportunity to grasp my leg.

I would have liked to tell you that I didn't scream like a little girl.

 _But I did._

In wasn't as much the issue of a creep holding my leg, making unhuman sounds and looking hideous that had me cowering but being almost bitten by said creep.

"Why the hell aren't the spaces between the bars smaller?" I wondered out loud, struggling to escape.

Then a brilliant plan that would have made Shikadai proud struck me and I stabbed the creep in the eye like Ulises had done to the cyclop Polifemus.

But before I could bathe in my small victory, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and heard the experiment's wailling get louder.

Once glance at the hand that was cut off and laying on the floor told me everything I had to know.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice dripping with confusion. Not that I didn't appreciate him cutting off the creep's hand but it was unnecessary.

 _I had got it covered back there_.

After repeating for at least three times that I wasn't hurt or mentally damaged, Suigetsu lowered me down to the ground once we were outside that hell hole and marched straight towards Karin.

I had an idea of what was going to follow. Arguing but not like the one when they couldn't decide what to name me.

Mom didn't like the idea of me training with Orochimaru either but she understood where I was coming from. She told me that for all of his faults, he was the reason why she could control her powers that well.

Dad though, couldn't see past the ugly parts. I knew the memories of when he was held against his will and experimented on were more than just nightmares. They were scars that still haunted him today.

It was as if they had switched places. Karin was letting me do stuff and Suigetsu was against said stuff.

* * *

"I won't allow her to be treated like I was Karin! Seina should have never seen what lives we used to have before!"

"Do you think I liked watching her exhausted and limping towards her bed every night? Do you think I wanted her to get my stupid ability to sense chakra? I didn't, but it happened and I'd rather have her be ambitious and handle these things than die because we were too weak and soft hearted to let her!"

"She...she is the only good thing to have come from our mistakes." Suigetsu said, a little more calmer than earlier and Karin's eyes softened as a reaction to that. She placed a hand on top of his, nodding.

"I know and that's why we need to make sure she lives. She is ours, nobody's else but she is also her own person and for a ten years old? More intelligent than most children."

Suigetsu's purple eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. She has got that from you."

"Damn right she has but every time I watch her fight, it's you I see. Too prideful and stubborn to let others have all the fun." Karin said with both a smile and a roll of her red eyes.

I was ready to burst into tears.

 _I knew then that I could not have asked for better parents and reincarnation for the first time truly felt like a blessing in disguise._

"How touching. Now tell me my apprentice, how did it go?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Orochimaru but he at least had the decency to ask after my parents' sweet moment was over.

"You're still sick." I commented.

"But..." he stressed the word and I had to hand it to him.

 _He knew what he was doing_.

"But I will probably be able to stand with no problem among all that awful chakra after a few more tries." I confessed, sulking like a little child.

Orochimaru nodded, both pleased by my progress and amused by my attitude.

 _The feeling of passing down your knowledge and teachings to the young ones with potential for the good cause is like nothing else._

 _Jiraya, I was the fool._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I wrote this chapter a while ago and ended up deleting it by mistake. I was so mad that I didn't write it again...until today and frankly, I'm glad I couldn't post the old version. This one is much more better in my opinion and if you are wondering, I love Orochimaru's character and that's why I chose to end the chapter with his POV. Anyways, thank you for still reading this story and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is really short but only because the next one will be long so bear with me, please? You could skip reading this one if you want. I assure you, you will have no problem understanding the next one. The choice is completly up to you. Also, a big sorry in advance. I suck at writing fighting/ sparring scenes. Wait, scratch that...I suck at writing in general and I wish I could be better, it's just writing in english doesn't flow as naturally as when I write in my native language. I can't use details or be descriptive much so I'm sorry and thank you that you are still reading against all of these flaws. Hopefully as I get older, my writing will get better.**

* * *

 _Jump._

 _Strike._

 _Dodge._

 _Fall back._

I repeated the words over and over again in my head, doing each action with carefulness and precision.

Orochimaru wouldn't have it any other way, after all and no matter how much I tried not to take after him...his meticulosity had rubbed off on me. Among other things I'd rather not think about.

To outsiders, my fight with Mitsuki would seem like a dance. One that took many practice sessions to master. That's how easy children make the mistake of pleading their parents to sign them up for the Academy. They only see the surface and when they dive for the first time...it's too late for them to change their mind.

 _But not me. I knew what I was getting into from the start._

"How are things back in Konoha?" the question rolled off my tongue in what I hoped was a casual manner despite how heavy I was breathing. However, it struck me how I didn't refer to it as 'home'.

At the same time though, I wasn't surprised. I've lived most of my life in Sound and for all of it's creepiness and bloody tained past...it was still the place where mom and dad first met, where I was born, where I made my first friend and vowed to become a shinobi.

 _My roots lay here_.

"Quiet without your loud outbursts hime but I suppose there is still Boruto to fill that role." Mitsuki answered effortlessly, swinging his sword against mine, forcing me to be on the defense more than I liked.

Which was not my style. I was more of a 'jump straight into battle' kind of person.

Like Naruto and Kushina and most probably every Uzumaki known to walk this Earth.

"Oh shut-up. Boruto could never hope to replace me." I said with a dignified huff, dodging yet again another one of his attacks.

I couldn't help but think how far I had gotten.

Two years ago, Mitsuki had his sword pointed at my neck in less than 20 seconds but now I am able to dodge and defend myself pretty nicely.

 _That is, provided that he isn't holding back for my sake and pride._

I narrowed my eyes in anger at the thought, going for a reckless move and swinging my sword at his shoulder blade. "You are not going easy on me, are you?"

His only answer was to hit my sword with his, making them clash. It was a matter of raw strengh for a few moments before he kicked my sword out of my hand, advancing in steps and forcing my back to hit the cold wall of the underground cave.

The sharp end of his blade was now under my chin and that was the only thing that was separating our bodies.

"You've improved." he said simply but I knew what he really thought about my skills. The fact that he wasn't voicing it out loud to protect my feelings was another matter entirely.

"Not enough." I replied back while trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible.

One glance at Mitsuki and I felt like screaming in frustration.

I was barely standing on my feet and yet he didn't even break a sweat.

"Do what you have been doing before you decided to train under Orochimaru-sama."

I narrowed my eyebrows confused, not even thinking much about the fact that my back was still pressed against the wall and that Mitsuki was still a few centimeters away, his sword still near my skin, just a bit farther from cutting through. As if...he was waiting for something.

"You mean yelling and punching everyone in my line of vision when I got angry?" I questioned, slightly bothered at my bad habits and temper issues.

His lips curled in amusement for a second before all of his features went back to being passive once again and I figured that was as close to a smile that I was going to get from him. "No." he answered, finally taking his sword away from my neck. "Be yourself hime. I didn't know you to be an easy quitter."

My eyes widened in surprise before I remembered a conversation I had with Suigetsu not too long ago.

 _"Fight fair, be honourable and all that jazz sweetheart but remember. We are shinobi..."_

 _"Not samurai..."_

 _"And if fighting fair doesn't work in our favour..."_

 _"We fight dirty."_

 _"That's my daughter."_

That's right. If there is no way, _**we make one.**_

I smiled innocently before I approached Mitsuki and snatched away his sword then I did a backflip, taking mine in the process.

Whether he expected this turn of events or not, I couldn't tell but I did as he adviced me to.

And failed miserably but I still tried, right?

"Well...easy quitter or not, you are a chunin and I'm still considered an Academy student."

 _That's the difference between genius and average. Same age, different rank._

 _Higher possibility to die._

"Graduation is tomorrow." Mitsuki said, lowering the weapons that he had managed to take from me during our fight.

I didn't say anything. I didn't have what to say to that. My only thought was:

 _I'll be one step closer to death._

 _And I don't know if it's going to be the last one or the first from many to come._


	10. Chapter 10

Coming back to Konoha felt like a breath of fresh air. Otogakure was my home but it was in Konoha that I truly felt at peace. There was something that I couldn't put my finger on about the village and it's people.

 _They gived me a purpose_.

And we all know a person without purpose is nothing. Haku explained it better than me, I'm sure.

I endured two years of training with Orochimaru and now I've returned stronger than most of my classmates.

Sounds arrogant, doesn't it? But one cannot come out weak after going through that.

It was a wonder I didn't have any nightmares.

 _Someone must love me up there._

"Seina-chan, you should leave right now if you don't want to be late!" Karin called from downstairs, probably from the kitchen.

I took a deep breath before I bolted out of my room, passing by Suigetsu who was asleep on the couch. While mom wasn't an active shinobi, he was.

 _Thus the falling face flat on the carpet as soon as he gets home._

Well, at least Karin dragged him to the couch because sleeping on the floor like a bear was a pain when you woke-up, I should know.

"I'm leaving now! Ja ne kaa-san!" I kissed her cheek and ran straight outside. Using the rooftops was a much faster method to reach the Academy so that's what I did.

I was hoping to remain unspotted, at least until I succeeded to gather my wits togheter.

"Wait Seina!"

Nope, I was wrong. Someone does NOT love me up there.

Come on, at the speed that I was going with, it should have been impossible to get a clear look at my face and it's common sense, really. If you don't see an ID, or the face, how else can you...

 _Never mind_.

I stopped on the rooftop of Tenten's weapons shop, pulling a rebellious strand of red hair away from my face.

 _The joy of looking like a living target._

"Shikadai." I acknowledged, finding my shoes very interesting at the moment.

What do you say to a friend after leaving town with not as much as a goodbye and coming back two years later?

"You are...back. How?" he asked, having difficulty to breath properly after running so fast.

Which didn't surprise me. I would have been more shocked if he didn't. Naras are known for their precious brain, not stamina.

"I had something to do."

 _Keep it simple Seina. You don't want him to run for the hills._

Shikadai didn't look convinced. Not that I could blame him. He also gived me a glance over but not in the perverted kind of way.

"For two years?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and let out an exasperated huff. Did he really have to ask so many questions?

"Yes, for two years. Now let's get going genius. This is our last day as children."

By shinobi standards anyways. Even genin were hold in high regard and given more respect than civilans.

 _Ninja actually risk their lives for Konoha._

Something in what I said must have put his curiosity at rest because he nodded and took off. I followed and soon enough I was back in my old classroom, that was, as expected, crowded with excited and anxious children.

 _1,2,3..._

"Look! Is that Seina?"

"You mean the punk?"

"I thought you said you scared her away Naomi!"

"E-Everyone, please don't b-be rude to our classmate!"

 _Thank you Sumire_.

I nodded grateful in her direction before I sat down where I usually did, glancing around to notice what changed and what didn't. A part of me wished I didn't have to leave to Orochimaru but I also knew that I was a more important pawn on the shogi board than I had originally thought.

 _And important pawns either die as heroes or live long enough to see themselves become the villains._

I liked to think that I was born with Karin's ability to sense chakra so I could help Konoha fight against the chakra that possessed Daisuke. Which reminds me...what happened to _that_?

On the rare ocassions when Mitsuki had time, he would come to Sound to check-up on my training, talk with his dad but not even once did he mention other incidents regarding that evil chakra.

I asked but he acted completely clueless which maybe I would have fallen for if I didn't know him.

He knew something, he just didn't want to let that knowledge make me lose focus.

He took the right call because I would have been tempted to come running and help.

But that doesn't mean that I won't push for answers now. As soon as I graduate.

I was concentrating so hard on my thoughts that I didn't even notice Shino-sensei walking inside, not until he started calling out names.

 _Individual evaluation, of course._

"Uchiha Sarada!"

"Yamanaka Inojin!"

"Metal Lee!"

At the mention of Metal's name, I looked up from my desk and grinned, giving him a thumbs-up.

The poor guy looked like he was about to faint or throw-up, or _both_ and my gesture did nothing to make him feel better.

I couldn't just stay and do nothing. It could jeopardize his career AND his future.

He was nice enough to help me with kunai throwing when I first came. He made me feel welcomed among strangers. The least I can do is make sure he will get that damn headband.

Determination at it's finest, I walked to Shino-sensei and asked him if he could allow Metal a few minutes before he had to go.

Happy that my request recieved approval, I jogged back to Lee's son, stopping right in front of him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Metal, focus! You...you can do this, alright? You are this close to become a genin, don't let your hard work get to waste! I'm sure your tou-san told you that hard work can beat genius any day! So go get'em!"

He was quiet and seemed frozen for a few seconds, seconds in which I cursed myself for being so loud.

 _What if I scared him? What if I made things worse? What if—_

"YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT SEINA-SAN. ARIGATOU. THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS STRONG WITHIN YOU."

There was something burning alright but it certainly wasn't 'my power of youth.'

I suppose I asked for too much when I prayed for Metal not to inherit Guy and Lee's legacies.

Even the blinding smile and fake sunset were there.

The class groaned and I'm pretty sure that if Shino's eyes would have been visible, one of them would be twitching.

"Metal Lee!"

 _Anddd, he was gone. Mission accomplished._

* * *

In theory, I've lost two years of education at the Academy. In reality? I've gained more than two years of knowledge during my stay in Sound.

Why?

That's a stupid question. Orochimaru loved and will keep on loving to read, to know. It was his purpose in life to know everything.

No wonder he put a book in my hands every time he saw me slacking off after a training session.

 _"Body and mind, child. One is useless without the other."_

I wasn't a big fan of reading but I will have to admit. He had good taste. There weren't any fairytales or fiction which would have been laughable at best and downright horrifying at worst coming from someone of his reputation.

No. There was history, and jutsu, and knowledge about chakra, ninja ranks, battle strategies and every possible edition of the bingo book. I had to know my enemies and allies, he had said because anyone could turn their kunai against me if that evil chakra got to them.

 _Even my own parents_.

Or my senseis.

We were all finished with the exam by now and thus why we were back togheter, waiting outside in the backyard to hear the results. Who passed, who didn't...such things.

Then I felt it.

 _ **That chakra**_.

I quickly scanned the crowd, trying to spot from where it was coming from. When I realized I wasn't getting anywhere since there were too many of us and I wasn't experienced enough to make abstraction...I looked around for a familiar blonde hair.

 _Damn you Boruto! You are the only one who can see it!_

And he wasn't anywhere to be found. Where was he? Come to think of it, he wasn't in class before and when my name was called.

"Shikadai!" I ran towards where he was standing, back leaned against a tree and playing that stupid video game.

 _I swore, one of these days that game will face the wrath of my water jutsu._

"What is it?"

I fought the urge to pull at my hair in frustration. I was too tomboyish to make it shine and use conditioner but too girly to cut it or to sabotage it.

"Boruto. Where is he?" I asked impatiently and...ew, worried even.

Worried because many lives could be at stake, not worried for him.

Shikadai finally graced me with his attention, pulling the game aside.

"Himawari got hurt the other day. He came just after you were called for the evaluation, did his and left to the hospital."

 _I'm on my own then._

 _Or not._

Just before Shikadai could go back to playing, I snatched the game away and sealed it into a scroll.

"I will give it back to you after this is over." I said with a dead serious voice and started to walk back towards the crowd.

"Is that troublesome chakra again, isn't it?"

 _What was he, a mind reader now?_

But before I could form a reply, the answer came from the source.

My eyes widened at the sight.

My jaw dropped.

And I would have laughed if I didn't know that this was a serious situation.

Anko was the one possessed. Ankko as in our other sensei, as in a really fat lady who had a love for dango that could rival Naruto's love for ramen.

 _And boy didn't our current Hokage love that stuff._

It was when she started summoning snakes that realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I could just hear Orochimaru's voice scolding me and saying that appearances are decieving.

The one that was currently under the influence of that dangerous chakra was Anko.

Anko as in Orochimaru's former student, as in a former collaegue of Ibiki, as in known to be crazy, cunning, unpredictable and did I mention crazy?

I knew graduation will take me one step closer to death. I just didn't know that it'd happen so soon.

You know what else I should have expected but didn't?

 _More than half my class running around screaming like the world was ending._

Again, if this was the next Generation...

"You aren't shaking."

 _Huh?_

I glanced to my right and gived Shikadai a crooked grin.

"No, I'm not."

My training was really paying off. It was still a bit disturbing but now compared to two years ago was definitely an improvement. The chakra no longer affected me as bad as it used to.

"This is what I've been doing for the past two years."

Deciding it be a good time now to step in as any, I pulled out my katana and ran to where Anko was standing, furiously mumbling stuff about dango, Orochimaru, us being brats and...I will pretend I didn't hear the part that mentioned Kakashi.

For a while, it was an one on one fight. Anko kept trying to get snakes to bite me and I kept cutting their heads off.

Until the snakes became a snake, a gigantic one just to be specific and I knew my sword stood no chance against a big head like that.

So I racked my brain for other things that I could use...which weren't many. My water jutsu was out of the question since it only worked if I had water around. Traps took too much time to arrange, time I didn't have. Taijutsu was also a big 'NO' unless I wanted to see what a snake's stomach looks like...

 _Wait, that could work! Naruto, bless you and your family, hell even Kurama._

* * *

Next time when I feel like playing hero just stop me guys. Seriously. Getting swallowed by a snake is not fun, not fun at all.

Even if the looks on my classmates' faces were priceless when the snake exploded ( curtesy of exploding tags since I didn't have the chakra for so many shadow clones ), I was never, EVER, doing that again.

On the bright side, my stunt had bought some time until Shino-sensei and several ANBU members came to restrain Anko and shake that chakra out of her.

Then I was called into the Hokage's office and let me tell you, it was the worst feeling ever.

This time, I wasn't there as a guest. In fact, almost the opposite. As if, I was the **enemy**. I was even mentally counting the moment I was going to be dragged to Ibiki for interrogation or to Ino for some mind digging.

 _I was going to take Naruto's suspicious eyes and hardened features any day over that_.

"The reason behind your training with Orochimaru was so you could safely sense that chakra?"

"Hai."

"Weren't you taught anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, I was."

The Orange Hokage shared a look with Shikamaru over my head, as if they were having a conversation without using words.

"Does anyone else possess the ability to sense or even see that chakra other than you and Karin?"

 _I didn't hesitate_.

"No."

Even if my brain screamed at me to tell the truth, I couldn't. I promised a certain someone that nobody will know of his ability and I always keep my promises.

"That's all I wanted to ask. If something like this occurs again, please tell me. Have a..."

Thud.

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, turning around to find the source of the noise.

 _Of course_.

"Boruto, how many times did I tell you to stop eavesdropping?" Naruto scolded his son who crossed his arms unimpressed, shrugging off the lecture.

"Mah, your age must be getting to you old man if you are asking me!"

I sighed. They were more alike than they would like to admit.

"If that is all, Hokage-sama..." I interrupted their conflict, hoping to put an end to it.

"Yes, yes. You are free to go Seina."

 _That was all I needed_.

I bowed out of respect, said 'goodnight' and took a hold of Boruto's shoulders, pushing him towards the door. "Get going baka." I mumbled under my breath even though I was sure that both men in the room must have heard me.

Once we were outside of the Hokage Tower, I let go of him and stopped besides the railings, looking straight ahead at the village.

"How much did you hear?" I couldn't help but ask.

 _I wanted to know but at the same time I feared the answer that would follow. Would he think of me differently if he heard the 'Orochimaru' and 'training' part?_

"Enough to know that you wouldn't betray a friend dattebasa." Boruto replied, standing besides me and looking in the same direction. Ahead.

"Yeah, well...I just lied to the Hokage for you!" I said, angry and frustrated and with so many emotions that I felt like I would choke on them.

Silence.

I could stand just about everything but _silence_. It was not my style, nor his and before I even took time to think my actions, I spun around and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Say something dammit! Today I let myself be swallowed by a snake! A snake, you got that?! What...what will happen when that chakra will possess stronger people, huh? What will happen if it will come for Konohamaru-sensei, or Sakura-san, or my parents or even for your dad Boruto?! What then?"

I knew I was crossing inside a territory named 'hysterical' but I was tired of not knowing things. Of not knowing what to watch out for. Of not knowing who I was going to lose or if I was going to die before I even got labelled as a teenager.

"Seina, calm..."

 _No, I was not going to chill or something_.

"Let me finish idiot! Y-you...can see that thing and...I can sense it and once that thing realizes what we can do... That with us around, the Leaf stands a better chance at defeating it...we will become clear targets Boruto a-and forget dying! It might possess us and turn us into weapons against the people we care about! Against the village!"

I paused for some air since I said everything in one go. It was so quiet that the sound of my breathing was the only thing I could hear.

"Are you done yet dattebasa?"

 _WHAT. HE DID NOT, JUST...BRUSH ME OFF?!_

I was this close to punch the living shit out of him, maybe knock some sense into his brain but I settled for changing my grip onto his shirt, even tighter than before. The fact that our faces were inches apart mattered little when I panicking.

"NO, I'M NOT DONE! Did you even hear a word I said, Boruto? "

 _Kind of hard not to when you have been screaming into my face for the past five minutes._

He thought but didn't say, somehow having a feeling that he will get punched for that kind of line.

"I don't care that you hold a grudge against your dad. I don't care that he might not be the best father, no one is but i-if the stories are true, then he is one hell of a hero and him knowing that YOU can see that thing is crucial. Don't you remember what Shikadai told us? If you remove a pawn from the game...the chances of winning AND losing shift. Regardless of who is that piece or what it can do! So please Boruto...at least consider telling him."

It would have been so easy to tell Naruto myself but I couldn't. I chose to respect the baka's decision.

 _I chose a friend over the village_.

"I'm not making that kind of promise but I can tell you something else..." Boruto began, his bright blue eyes shining with determination or maybe it was just a trick of the light, I didn't know. "I won't go down without a fight. **We** , won't go down without a fight."

 _We could have meant us, as in the village as a whole but then why did I get the feeling that he meant a different kind of we?_

His smile was contagious but once I managed to calm myself down...the distance, or better said lack of, between our faces finally registred. It seemed to whack Boruto too because I dropped the grip I had on his shirt and he immediately took some steps backwards.

"We are not speaking about that. Ever."

"You don't have to tell me twice dattebasa."

 _But even if we weren't going to talk about it, I was not going to forget that night or our conversation any time soon._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter without doubt is one of the longest I had ever written. Thank you for still reading the story and since next chapter it's time for Seina to officialy become a genin, I've got a very important question:**

 **Who should be her teammates? And if you want to add, her sensei? I can't seem to decide between Moegi and Hanabi ( yes, a Hyuga sensei, now you've heard it all ). Anyways, I'm open to suggestions. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter at least half of how much I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

I expected the team arrangements to be made the way they were, most of them anyways and I thanked the heavens that the pattern remained unchanged.

 _God forbid ending up on a team with Naomi or Sarada._

Actually, god forbid having another girl on my team. I was a tomboy at heart and let's face it, future kunoichis or not, _girls_ are a pain to deal with it. I should know, since I am a girl.

The only friend I made among my gender is Sumire. She resembles Hinata with her kind, soft-spoken nature and considering my loud, bratty (at times) attitude, I say it's a perfect fit.

Also, the irony of the teams didn't fail on me.

 _Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki equaled former Team 7_

 _Shikadai, Chocho and Inojin were the former InoShikaCho, Team 10, if you wish_

 _Yahiko, Sumire and Denki were more or less, the former Team 8._

 _And I, Iwabe and Metal were, of course, former Team Guy... but much less eccentric since we did not get as sensei a person burning with the passion of youth but hopefully history won't repeat itself and one of us won't die..._

I'm was still pissed off that Neji didn't live to see the war end. He was my favourite character even though we had nothing in common personallity wise or skillwise.

Before, _ages ago,_ when the Naruto era seemed nothing but a very good anime with a great plot, I decided to label some deaths of characters who didn't deserve it and the unbearable unnecessary pain they had gone through ( *cough* Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato ) as _bad writing_ on Kishimoto's part.

But existing in this world and living here gave me a whole different perspective. It was not the writing at fault, but just the way things were.

I downright refuse to believe that I'm somehow part of a manga. That I'm nothing more than the result of somebody's imagination. Suddenly the theory of alternate dimensions is not as crazy as I used to believe it was.

Funny how willing we are to accept the smaller crap while knowing it's still crap but having no other option besides the bigger crap.

 _Ugh, if I spend any more time questioning the universe...I'm going to lose it._

"So tell me gaki, who is your sensei?"

Great, I spaced out again.

"Hyuga Hanabi." I answered without missing a beat, squinting my eyes at the bottle Tsunade was drinking from.

I couldn't help but snort. Even at sixty- and something she was still holding onto sake as if it was the only constant in her life.

Then a pang of guilt hit me when I realized that was exactly what she thought. More or less, since now, compared to a few years ago, she had more people around.

 _But still, having her entire clan wiped out, losing Nawaki, Dan, The Third Hokage, Jiraya..._

"And what do you think of her?" Tsunade continued conversationally, taking a sip of the burning liquor.

"She is the heiress of the Hyuga clan _and_ for a good reason. She is playful and can crack a joke but underneath that layer, she is a deadly kunoichi..."

"And?" The Slug Princess pressed on, a smirk dancing on her lips.

I deadpanned, turning my head in another direction to hide my emberassement.

"She kicked our butts during the bell test."

Tsunade laughed quietly and when I looked up to meet her eyes, I got the feeling that she knew something I didn't but that was so painfully obvious that it made you laugh.

 _I sulked_.

"HEY! You knew that already! Why ask me if you knew?"

I admired the lady, I really did. How could I not? I was standing in front of a woman who could move trees and beat strong ninja with just her pinky. Who was cut in half and still lived. If that wasn't worthy of admiration, I didn't know what was.

 _But still, that didn't change the fact that she rubbed on my nerves._

It was something she and Boruto had in common and at some point my brain was painfully reminded that, the three of us were related. Distantly or not, the apple doesn't fall away from the tree.

 _My sulk deepended._

"I wanted to hear it from you but it seemed Boruto managed to sum it up just nicely."

I wanted to do nothing else in that moment than to bang my head against the table. Little did I care that people around us would notice and shake their heads in disapproval.

I was itching to strangle someone. So it was either inflicting damage on wood or on stupid defenseless Boruto.

The latter which I would probably get up in a few minutes or so to accomplish.

"Hmph, like he is one to talk. I'm sure he made a fool out of himself."

 _That's what I wanted to believe, at least but I knew that as bad as how our current Hokage handled himself no one could do worse. Except maybe Sakura, who wasn't that much better either._

"You bet that he did."

I found some satisfaction in that statement and I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to dwell on the fact that Tsunade either inherited the Third Hokage's crystal ball or she simply invited every graduate over for tea ( and sake *cough* ) to share how their ego got bruised.

I narrowed my eyebrows suspiciously, sipping at my jasmine tea but keeping what I hoped was an intimidating look going on with my eyes.

"Why go ahead and betray your godson by telling me?" I couldn't help but ask.

 _Surely Tsunade must know that would place Boruto in danger._

"The brat called me grandma."

I grinned.

 _We really were related after all._

* * *

Hanabi may not have Guy's enthusiam or flashy fashion sense but she was also a slave driver.

Don't get me wrong, she was laidback and smiling sweetly at us all the time but doing that while we were busy running laps and making sure our clothes didn't catch fire was completly something else.

I always lived with the impression that Hyuga limit themselves with using nothing else but their style of fighting.

I was either right and Hanabi was the exception, thus why she was even allowed to be a sensei or...Kishimoto did a poor job when he introduced them.

Not that I cared much about justice to characters in that moment. My top priority was finishing the last round with my hair and dignity intact.

 _But fire, seriously? I always figured that most Hyuga would have to be water types, to balance the wild flames in the Uchiha._

Either my analysis is wrong, _again_ or that's just another exception.

"Shit."

I raised an eyebrow before looking behind me and true to my asumption, Iwabe was the one who cursed not that I could ever imagine pure innocent Metal to ever say something as filfthy as _that._

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his attempts to stop the flames from ruining his clothes.

I grimaced when it was obvious that the flames weren't disappearing. I quickly scanned my surroundings and upon spotting a lake, I flickered my wrist, splashing Iwabe with the water.

Having suiton as my affinity had it's perks sometimes.

"Did you had to splash me whole?!" Iwabe yelled but didn't stop running, whether it was out of pride or fear, I wasn't sure.

One glance in his direction and I laughed again.

"Feel lucky that I even managed to do that. It's hard to control an element without using a jutsu to do it."

 _I took a gamble and it worked!_

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order, Iwabe-kun."

The three of us abruptly stopped running as we came face to face with Hanabi.

 _What the hell? A few seconds ago, she was shooting fireballs towards our butts._

Crossing my arms against my chest, the words she spoke registred and I turned to face Iwabe, an expecting look on my features.

"Thanks Hozuki."

I glared a bit at the use of my family name but said nothing.

"So...what's next?" I asked, turning my attention back to the young woman.

"No more deadly fire, I hope?" Metal breathed, placing his hands on his knees.

We laughed, silently hoping that we won't ecounter fire again any time soon. Out of all of us, Iwabe was the slowest. Metal obviously inherited Lee's speed but sadly, not stamina. Which left me in the middle. I was okay with that.

Hanabi also seemed pleased with how we hold up to the challange.

"No Metal-kun, enough fire for you today. What I wanted you to learn from this exercise is that speed won't always help you. Neither will stamina. Sometimes, you have to dodge. But we will learn more about stealth, hiding and the like tomorrow."

What she said made sense and while the teaching method was almost brutal, I knew from where she was coming from.

After all, Orochimaru's philosophy was about the same.

 _"The end justifies the means, child."_

If harsh training was going to shape us into lethal shinobi that will reach old age, I was not going to complain.

"Let's see how you climb these trees..."

 _Alright, something easy._

"Once you got this down, you will practice climbing while carrying one of your teammates."

 _I spoke too soon_.

Just because I understood her reasoning, that doesn't mean I liked it. 

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but I haven't been feeling too inspired lately... I'm sorry guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

"And you are convinced that you have unlocked the Byakugan because...?"

I narrowed my eyebrows, not at all convinced by Boruto's cheerful and rather _proud_ statement.

For some reason, I was finding it hard to believe even though my memory albeit a bit foggy could recall the fact that Hinata was using it at this age. Not to mention how Neji was already praised for his outstanding skill.

 _But Boruto wasn't Hinata or Neji. He didn't go through harsh training and neither was he born a prodigy._

"You are just like the rest of them! The old man and jii and even Hanabi-obaa-chan don't believe me."

I was actually thinking about mocking him a bit but all thoughts of that sort died when I saw the look in his eyes.

 _He is desperate for someone to trust him._

Even if I could tell that he was being honest, I was never one to trust words without proof.

"Then give me a reason to." I said after a moment of silence, ignoring his surprised expression.

I sighed, never believing his resemblance to Naruto was more than uncanny until that moment. From looks to being an obvlious baka, he had it all.

I was half hoping the never ending determination not to give up was also included.

"Prove it. If people don't believe you, _make them._ Give them no other choice but to. Shove the truth in their faces and force them to accept it. Only bragging about a skill that we didn't get a chance to see isn't going to cut it."

He picked up a pebble, throwing it across the lake. "I tried dattebasa but they are convinced I'm making this up to get attention."

I snorted, not caring how unlady-alike that sounded. "Well, can you blame them? You do _love_ attracting attention upon yourself."

 _If religiously painting the Hokage Monument wasn't meant to be called 'attention seeking', I didn't know what was._

This time it was his turn to snort but he didn't look away from the water.  
"Like you don't." he retored.

Surprisingly, he was more perceptive than I thought. I had to give him that.

"Maybe, but at least I don't waste my days sulking around instead of doing something."

When Boruto turned to face me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a bit thrown off. Not intimidated, not scared, rather _shocked._

Sure we had our spats before but the look, no, _the glare,_ he was currently giving me was disturbing.

 _I was going to take his stupid bright smiles any day over that look._

"I TRIED ALREADY AND IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Naturally, like I always do when I'm being yelled at, I returned the favour.

"THEN TRY HARDER! YOU WANT RECOGNITION? WORK FOR IT!"

We were being so loud that even the birds who just moments earlier were singing peacefully had flown away.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WHEN EVERYBODY IS AGAINST ME DATTEBASA?"

At that remark, I calmed down slightly if only just to roll my eyes and slump against the back of a tree. I didn't have it in me to argue anymore. The tough training and the annoyance at having to complete D-rank missions was taking it's tool on me. Last thing I needed was to fight with one of my friends.

"You are being overly dramatic baka. Nobody is against you. Everybody is in on your side, actually." I broke the silence that settled in right after I was sure that I had my anger subdued.

"Yeah right, only because I'm the old man Hokage's son." he replied bitterly, also much more calmer than how he talked earlier.

Our eyes met, as if he was challenging me to deny it.

I turned my head to look away. I couldn't offer comforting lies. I wasn't the type to sugar coat stuff, no matter how much they hurt.

"Everbody respects you because you are Naruto's son, true. As probably the Kazekage's kids are also respected for their origins. But _how_ and _why_ they respect you is what makes the difference. The one from birth and the one you gain on your own are two separate things."

Suddenly I knew that the root of Boruto's anguish was also brought up into the conversation. We weren't only speaking about the Byakugan issue anymore.

"I can't help but think that every time somebody does me a favour or saves me is only because of who my tou-chan is."

I sighed, feeling bad for him.

 _There really wasn't any ballance, was there? Naruto hated to the core and having to gain respect without his parents' names and now Boruto, who has it, but doesn't want it._

Acting on impulse, I punched him when he sat down besides me near the tree.

"OW! What was that for?" he complained, holding his nose that had started to bleed while glaring at me.

"That, was to prove your theory wrong, _honourable son of Nandaime-sama_. " I mocked him with a smile on my face before I raised my fist to punch a tree. I had to hold back a wince so I could keep talking. " **Screw the title.** You have people that care about you and I assure you, it's not because you are a carbon copy of your dad. Iwabe used to hate your guts before. He didn't care who you were. You earned his respect and _friendship_ by being yourself. _You_ decide how people treat you, not your origins. Denki looks up to you like you are carved from freaking gold and do you really think Shikadai would put up with such a troublesome person if he didn't geniunely care?"

I paused, standing up from the grass and dusting my pants off. " And besides, you can always count on me to get you off your high horse and to beat you up when you are acting like..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence and if I would have to describe what I felt in that moment, _baffled, shocked and even worried_ wouldn't do enough justice.

 _Boruto was hugging me._

"Thanks, Seina."

I blinked, urging my body to do something else other than to stay still. Once the shock left me, I reciprocated.

"Anytime."

His grip tightened around my body and although I didn't understand his gesture of affection, I welcomed it for some odd reason I completely refused to think about.

Then I froze.

Boruto must have sensed my uneasiness because he pulled away, searching my face for answers.

"What is it?"

Instead of replying, I let my eyes search our surroundings. There wasn't a tree, bush or even rock that I was going to overlook.

 _The reason behind my struggle was somewhere nearby. The dreaded chakra that never seemed to leave us alone. The fact that it wasn't making any sound was scary enough. The possessed one must be at least a chunin._

I glanced back at Boruto who was watching me with confusion and impatience written all over his face.

"What's going on? Tell me alread-..."

I didn't let him finish, placing my hand over his mouth.

 _Shut-up, shut-up._ I mentally chanted even though I knew it was useless. With or without Boruto's loud outbursts, we were out in the open. She or he already knew we were here.

"The evil monster as you call it is here." I whispered, taking my hand away from his mouth.

Suddenly a kunai flew right between us, getting stuck on a tree bark and our attacker emerged from the trees. True to my asumption, _it was a chunin._ A retired desk chunin at that. Kotetsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

I smacked my forehead when four Borutos went straight ahead.

 _Baka._

"Earth Style: Flying Stones!"

 _Shit._

"Boruto run!" I yelled as the chunin slammed his hands against the ground and huge bulders came flying all around. What baffled me, however, is that none of them came even close to touching me which meant I wasn't the target.

I sprinted, mentally thanking Hanabi-sensei for insisting on us doing laps around the village. My speed, while not as good as Metal's, had improved.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu ." I mumbled, placing my open palms ahead as I arrived besides what I asumed was the real Boruto. His clones had already puffed away and he was currently having a cut on his cheek.

 _He barely managed to dodge._

The stones clashed against my water wall, some slicing through, others stopped before they could pass. When both jutsus ended, I expected the chunin to strike again but instead he watched us with a calculating gaze before taking off running deeper into the forest.

I got the weird feeling that this wasn't an assasination attempt.

 _It was a test_.

Despite the fact that I knew stupid stubborn Boruto didn't want anyone to know about yesterday's incident, I was not going to stand by and do nothing.

It could happen again and judging it by our current timeline, it was about now that things had started to become interesting in Naruto's era. Except that there was no A-rank mission disguised as a C-rank one but rather an evil chakra going around possessing people.

 _It's getting out of hand and Boruto is crazy for thinking we can handle this on our own._

Forget what I said about him and Naruto being alike, while our current Hokage takes strength from his friends...Boruto would rather have his friends out of his 'business'.

If not for my ability, I'm sure I would be left in the dark just as much as any other person.

 _But fate had me put in this position and damn it if I won't try my best to stay alive and keep Konoha safe._

Even if that meant sneaking out at night from my home only to break inside the Nara clan's campound.

Shikadai was my safest bet if I wanted to get help and keep Boruto out of my hair.

Hopefully he hadn't already learned the other version of his shadow jutsu, you know, the one _where he could throw me out the window for interrupting his sacred sleep._

Sneaking out was the easy part since mom and dad were really heavy sleepers. How they survived as ninjas up until this point was still a mystery to me.

In theory, the walk towards the campound should have been just as uneventful since we were neighbours.

 _I have never been that wrong before._

"Hello there Seina-chan!"

I cringed at the sound of Ino's loud cheerful voice. I half hoped I had fallen asleep and this was just a bad dream but no, I wasn't that lucky.

With a pained smile, I turned around to find the blonde arms linked with Sai's.

 _Great, just what I needed. Sasuke's ex fangirl and Sasuke's emotionally retarted replacement._

I almost laughed before a voice, who sounded strangely similar to that of Orochimaru's echoed in my brain.

 _"No my dear, think again. That's the current head of the Interrogation Unit and that's Danzo's former spy."_

Yep, I was doomed. They'd probably sense me lying.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san and Yamanaka-san." I greeted them, hoping that would be the end of our conversation.

 _I really was too hopeful for my own good._

"There is no need to be so formal sweetie. It makes me feel old and we both can agree that I'm not, isn't that right, Sai-kun?" Ino questioned, raising an ellegant eyebrow and glancing at her husband who nodded with a real smile on his face.

 _Good, he was learning._

"What are you doing up so late Seina?" Sai asked me next and I'm sure I turned as white as marble.

"Uh-uh, I was...I mean, I was trying to..." before I could say anything else, Ino butted in.

"You don't just ask a girl that, Sai-kun. Girls need their privacy, you know. She has probably sneaked out to meet with her boyfriend. Am I right Seina-chan?"

In that moment I couldn't care less how ridiculous that excuse sounded. It was an excuse and it would save me, so I pretended to nod shyly. I hold my breath while waiting for their reactions.

"AWWW, look at her dear! She is so cute. You know, we should try to have another child, this time a girl so I could give her love advice and..." Ino cooed before she began rambling.

I almost felt bad for Sai, _almost._ Because on the other hand it was really amusing and Ino bless her soul had unknowingly gived me the perfect opportunity to flee.

"Well, I really must get going! Ja ne Ino-san, Sai-san!" I quickly jumped on the roof and sprinted off.

I frowned when I didn't notice any ninja guarding Shikadai's home.

 _What the hell is wrong with these people?_

Even if we weren't living in times of war, Shikamaru was still the clan head of the Nara and the _Hokage's advisor._ Temari also held some important political influence, being the Kazekage's sister and everything.

Don't get me wrong, I hated politics with a passion that could rival Naruto's love for ramen in intensity. Back home, it felt like crap to me. All of it. You could have learned it but it wouldn't matter much.

 _But here, here it did. Half of the time I was inclined to believe politics had a bigger hand in how things played out than the surface, the shinobi kicking butt part._

Then a sparkle of genius hit me _and I understood. Being a good ninja was never going to be enough if there wasn't a smart brain standing on your shoulders._

The Third Hokage handled the village, the open, the light, he took care of _the image and supported the tree branches._ Danzo, in all his twisted way of thinking and cruelty supported the whole tree, _he was the roots._ The shadows, the ugly things that had to be done and that you never knew of.

 _After I realized that, politics had never seemed as terrifying to me as they did in that moment._

Which is the reason why I found myself facepalming at 00:00 PM as I attached my feet to the wall of the house. Maybe I will drop a subtle hint tomorrow to an ANBU that could let Naruto know how careless he was being.

Or not, being subtle was something that I was still learning about.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my senses to be open.

 _And gotcha!_

I cheered when I managed to pinpoint the location of Shikadai's chakra, almost falling off the wall in the process. I gripped the window sill as my feet dangled in the air. The distance between me and the ground was kind of small actually so I wouldn't be condamning myself to the hospital bed if I were to fall.

No, the problem lay in the fact that the noise would wake up the entire household. Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get to find out how being on the recieving end of Temari's fan feels like.

 _Forget Shikamaru and Shikadai, she was the real danger_.

With some effort, I managed to stick my feet once again to the wall, tapping on the window.

Some minutes and a rather loud mumble of "troublesome" later, I was sitting down on Shikadai's carpet, curiously looking around his room.

It was for the most part, simple designed. There was a futon and a wardrobe, a desk with a computer and a small bookshelf besides the window.

"Why are you here Seina?"

My eyes snapped in his direction and for the first time since coming back to Konoha, I realized something.

 _We really were growing-up._

I don't know how watching Shikadai in the middle of the night made me see that but I knew it was true.

"I came to talk. Sorry for waking you up."

He kept his eyes on me for a few seconds before he yawned, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. I wonder what did he see that didn't make him angry. I mean, I know I would want whoever woke me up to get a piece of my mind if I were to be in his situation. "It's fine. What do you want to talk about?"

My attention shifted from the conversation as I continued to look at him. He was bare foot, dressed in some green pants and a black shirt. However, his choice of pijamas wasn't what captured my attention. Rather, it was his hair, which amazingly enough was as spiky and as pinapple shaped as always.

"I'm not telling you how I keep it that way." Shikadai's tired yet amused voice made me snap out of it and I paled.

 _The idea that he is a mind reader didn't seem so far fetched then._

"Fine. I wanted to talk about mine and Boruto's situation." I answered, waiting for his reaction, which wasn't the one I pictured.

His expression didn't shift. Not even slightly and he didn't speak for a long time that I was sure that he somehow found a way to fall asleep with his eyes wide open. "Boruto can take care of himself Seina." he replied, as if he knew the root of my worries.

 _Which he didn't, because it was so much more than that._

"It's not only him that I'm worried about. The other day, we were in the forest when another possessed ninja appeared. At first I thought Boruto was his target because he didn't attack me but...I don't know, I felt like he didn't come to kill either of us. He was watching, analyzing and after I deflected his attack...he just left. We were both tired, he could have wiped the floor with us if he wanted! So why didn't he? Boruto doesn't want anybody to know but I had to tell someone." While I was talking, I stood up and began pacing. It was a bad habit that I've taken from Karin.

"You should focus on taking care of yourself more. Let the grown-ups handle this mess because it's obvious to me that you are targets. The chakra doesn't know what to make of you yet or better, the one behind it doesn't. It was testing you to figure out if you are a threat. The best course of action would be to let Hokage-sama know. I can tell my father in the morning about it. Boruto will sulk for a bit but he will come around. "

If I hadn't been so against that idea, I would have marvelled at how amazing Shikadai's speed of thinking was. Of how fast he could figure things out and search for a sollution.

 _But his advice, while well placed and sensible, was not the one I was hoping to hear._

"No, I won't do that. And neither will you. I came to tell you, not your father. It's supposed to stay between us. I... _need_ your help, Shikadai. We need your help. "

I hated it, how weak my voice sounded but at the same time I knew yelling wouldn't solve anything.

 _I was growing-up and my old ways of approach were not always going to work._

"I said what I had to say. Gomen for not saying what you wanted to hear, Seina. This is dangerous and you know it. Your Uzumaki sensory ability already made it impossible for you _not_ to get involved. Don't allow Boruto place you in even more danger than the one you are already in."

My pacing immediatly stopped but not because of his words. Shikadai stood in front of me, placing one of his hands on the deep scratch on my arm. It was beyond me to understand how he had noticed it in the dim light of his lamp.

I made sure mom wouldn't see it so she wouldn't insist on healing me. I hated how her skin was for the most part covered in bite marks. I didn't want to contribute to that. Damn that chakra and Kotetsu for having Earth affinity. It was the worst match for me since I had water. The Wall wasn't strong enough to hold back every flying stone.

Once our eyes met, he let go of my arm, turning his back to me.

 _I hated it when people did that._

"He is your best friend! Does that not count for anything? Also, I'm a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. I'm supposed to get injured. It will happen again, you know that. Nandaime-sama's strength was his friends. I don't think he could have won the war all by himself!"

I paused when I realized that I had raised my voice. Curling my hand into a fist, I sighed. "Just for once Shika, think with your heart." I spoke in a much softer voice this time that sounded strange, even to my own ears.

When I figured that he wasn't going to turn around or say anything anymore, I climbed out of the window, not hearing his murmur:

 _"I am thinking with my heart."_

 **A/N: I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. Should Seina respect her promise to Boruto or should she listen to Shikadai's advice? She will definitely be conflicted in the next chapter about it and she will need some space away from the boys. The fact that our villain is having some sort of master plan surely doesn't help things.**


	13. Chapter 13

"What's wrong with you? You have been quiet all day."

 _Huh?_

I whipped my head to face Iwabe, who somehow sat down next to me without myself noticing. A glance around the training field told me Hanabi-sensei had already left and so had Metal.

"With me? What's wrong with _you?_ Can't I just sit down and enjoy the silence?" I asked, glaring daggers at my sworn rival.

Iwabe snorted, giving me a pointed look, like he believed I was abducted by aliens or something.

"That's the thing Hozuki, you _don't do silence._ Today you haven't damaged my ear drums, hell, you have barely spoken two full sentences this whole week. So...spit it out. What's the problem?"

My glare flatered slightly at his words. He was right, no matter how much it pained me to admit it. I haven't been myself lately, not since I spoke with Shikadai that night.

 _But Iwabe shouldn't know of my struggles. Nobody should._

"Why do you care?" I asked instead, doing a poor attempt at changing the subject. Iwabe either didn't realize it or he liked to hear himself talk.

 _Ha! I don't know which one is more beliveable._

If my question had caught him off guard, he didn't show it and I mentally wrote down our score: _50 him and myself 49._

 _Damn, I'm losing._

"I don't. Just because Boruto, Shikadai and Mitsuki are running around as your lap dogs that doesn't mean I plan to join them."

I raised a surprised eyebrow at his choice of words before I remembered that Iwabe didn't exactly have the easiest life before he got adopted by the Yuino couple.

However, not even his sad background stopped me from grinding my teeth togheter in anger. "They are not my lap dogs. They are _my friends."_

One thing everybody should be aware of is that I defend the people I care about as much as I defend myself and anyone who bad mouths them should get up and start running.

 _Iwabe obviously didn't get the memo._

"If that's what you tell yourself to feel better. You will have to choose one day, you know."

 _Was this guy out of his mind?_

"NO, I WON'T! AND...WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS? I BET YOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND SO WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Not the fact that he was slicing through my every word and saying the opposite bothered me as much as it did the fact that he just stood there, calmly and smirking arrogantly, taking my yelling without resorting to raising his voice too. He did it with the same grace that he fought with.

 _While I was probably looking like a fuming mother-in-law who saw that her son lives in a dirty house._

"So you are calling yourself their girlfriend? Bold of you, Seina- _chan._ Not that I'd expect anything less."

 _I'm going to kill him. I will do it and nobody will know. I bet Orochi could help me hide the body. He will probably give me a pat on the head and say: "there is my apprentice.". Ugh, that sick bastard. As tempting as it sounds...it won't do well. Let's try another approach. Tsunade would bet on his death or misery and considering my own luck, that'd probably end up happening...so no. Jiraya, now Jiraya was a subtle sneaky information gatherer and spy...also a pervert that knew women were far more dangerous than men for obvious reasons._

 _Gotcha!_

"Are you jealous? I believe I'm trying to give my attention as evenly as I can." I made an effort to lower my voice but I didn't have to struggle with the smirk on my lips when Iwabe's eyes widened in shock.

 _That's right, I can play too._

"You are obviously doing a poor job at it then. I heard Boruto complain that you have been avoiding him. Shikadai too, as it seems."

 _Damn it, damn him. He is far more perceptive than I thought. Just evade the corner he had placed you in Seina._

"For someone who claims not to care Iwabe, you are awfully a lot interested in my, believe it or not, _non_ -existant love life."

I surpressed the urge to get up and make a dance of joy when his jaw was this close to touch the floor.

"I'm not interested in whatever is that you do regarding that department. But I believe it is my business when you spacing out and not giving your best during training happens. Better shinobi had died because of lack of teamwork."

There it was, the Iwabe behind all that layer of arrogance and jerkiness. The person I had actually come to respect as a teammate. His words stung because mostly they were the truth. Never mind the fact that he had the lowest scores in academics.

 _Iwabe had the highest when it came to survival and shinobi related matters._

It was as if, he had fought a real battle before. As if, he had seen war.

 _It was as if he knew things that our former classmates weren't there to witness._

 _As if, he got lucky enough to live for the second time and he didn't want to die young again...like me._

My face must have betrayed something because I didn't got the chance to start talking before he spoke, in a voice so quiet that I had barely heard it at all.

"But is not your feelings the reason why you are like this..."

 _Edgy, Confused, Depressive, Quiet..._

I looked up from the ground that had seemed so interesting only moments before, thinking about my words carefully. If I was wrong and Iwabe was not like me, then I'd end up screwing everything that I had bulit. But if I'm right...

 _It'd be such a relief to know I'm not alone and such a brain wrecker the fact that someone had been there, all along, that knew of my struggles._

"You make for a bad conselour, baka. Remind me to never come to you if becoming a shinobi legend doesn't work out in your favour." In a few seconds, I had made my choice and I came back to using the sarcasm that fit me so well.

 _Alone is the path I will always walk. Some things not even death can change._

Iwabe's expression instantly shifted from contemplating to pissed off. Oh the joy that annoying people can give me!

"Also, close your mouth Yuino. Wouldn't want the flies to get in, would we?" I mocked him and dodged a kunai that he had thrown my way. It was a half attempt because he was bussy... _smiling?_ No, that couldn't be right.

I blinked and it was gone, just like that, vanished and replaced by anger and before I knew it, I was having one of the best spars that I could have wished for.

 _Sword against sword. Anger against anger. Joy against joy. I knew then why fightining worked when words failed._

Iwabe had meant to make me angry so I could be more than a mere shadow of my one true self and sometimes, only _kicking some butt can do that._

* * *

With a grin, I marched inside my house, yelling. "Tadaima!", careful not to stink the carpet with the mud on my boots.

I expected Karin to come and greet me, as she usually did every time I came home after a vigurous training session.

But instead I found Suigetsu who approached me with a nervous tentative smile. Which made me instantly worry. Dad was anything but shy or nervous."Okaeri. How was training? Did you kick some butt?"

I narrowed my eyebrows a bit suspiciously before my eyes widened in realization.

 _Dad wasn't supposed to be home so early. And this chakra... it's not his._

Swallowing down my first instinct, I decided to use _tact_ and not attack head on. I could imagine Hanabi-sensei being proud since the information gathering lesson got through me the hardest.

 _Pretending was a waste of time when you knew the truth. Or at least that's what I used to believe._

"Psheeh, of course." I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

 _How could other people do it? Here I am playing dumb while mom and dad could be laying into a pool of their own blood..._

 _No, don't think about it! They are fine, they are fine...they have to be._

Placing my hands behind my head, I imitated what I knew to be Boruto's calm and lazy posture.

"Anyways, I'm going upstairs to take a bath. Fetch me some dinner, would you?" I threw an unimpressed glance, aware of my rudeness.

But it's not like I have to feel guility. Whoever this man is, he is not Suigetsu so he had this coming for him and _much so much worse_ if he dared to harm my parents.

"Spoiled brat!"

 _Ouch, it seems this guy can pretend even less than I can._

"Bah, takes one to know one, _old man."_

I knew the longer I dragged this out, the more chances there will be of this imposter blowing his cover and telling me everything.

"Who are you calling an old man?! Didn't that Sound whore teach you anything?!"

 _He...he... HE DID NOT CALL MY MOTHER THAT._

 _THAT'S IT. I'M DONE BEING THE NICE PERSON._

I cracked my knuckles, hardly trying to contain my anger. It was about time I put Orochimaru's teachings about radiating my killer intent to good use.

"ONE MORE ILL WORD ABOUT KAA-SAN AND YOU WON'T BE GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE ALIVE." I threatened, taking a hold of the impostor's shirt and gripping it as tightly as I could. He was obviously not a threat if my killer intent had him squirming like a mouse. "Also, drop that stupid henge! My father is one of the last ninja swordsmen, you are not worth of parading his face. Least of all in front of me. Got it?!"

I pulled out my kunai, letting the sharp end touch his neck.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm a chunin of Konohagakure no Sato." he exclaimed but I didn't even blink.

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?! I'm a shinobi of the village that you are living in brat!" the fool gived me a look, like saying that he is from Konoha solved everything.

"Traitors and scumbags live everywhere. They are fewer around here but...they are not extinct. Enough about that though. Where is my mother?!"

"T-traitor?! I did nothing wrong! You are a foreigner and you attacked me first. Wait until I tell Hokage-sama about this!"

 _Phew, I'd like to see him do it._

"You broke into my house and pretended to be my dad. Any sane and _capable_ shinobi would have acted the way that I did. Perhaps doing even less talking and more of _this..."_ I trailed off, raising the kunai and making a cut across his cheek before placing it back underneath his neck."I'm not going to repeat myself again. WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAA-SAN?"

The guy was sweating like a pig and it seemed that every ounce of pride and arrogance that he had left had vanished after my actions.

 _Good._

"She is safe, your mother is safe! Because the Chunin Exams are fastly approaching, we were instructed to test the genins, see if they are ready for them."

My grip on his shirt almost lost all of it's strength.

 _A test, huh? Karin must either be out buying something, or chatting with her friends and Suigetsu is still working. They are fine._

I breathed a sigh of relief, placing my kunai back into my pouch. I glared one more time at the fool, _who made this guy a chunin anyways?,_ before I let go of his shirt and he hit the floor with a comical thud.

"If you dare to lie in your report to save face, don't bother because I _will_ come to the chunin headquarters and give your buddies a good imitation of what happened here." I kneeled down in front of him, tugging his hair. "You will write exactly how it went. Word. For. Word. Because if your report will cost me the chance of participating in The Chunin Exams...well, let's just say that you will be the laughing stock of the other chunin for a very long time." I paused, releasing the hold I had on his hair. "Now get out." I said through gritted teeth, watching satisfied as he stood up and almost fell on his face in his hurry to reach the door.

I waited under his chakra signature was out of my range. Only then did I allow myself to show how tired I really was. Training and the spar with Iwabe almost drained me of all of my energy.

 _However, once the Exams start, nobody will ask me if I'm tired or hungry or damn right pissed off._

I took my phone and dialed one of my best friend's number.

"Hello, Seina-chan?"

"Sumire, I think I screwed up."

It was silent for a moment before I heard a sigh.

"That bad, huh? I also ended my evaluation now."

 _So the fool spoke the truth._

"I'm sure you did it with more grace and less yelling but the guy they put to test me was a scumbag Sumire. He disrespected kaa-san and his hate for Sound..."

"Don't worry Seina-chan. I'm sure Nandaime-sama is a reasonable man, he will understand."

 _I hope so._


	14. Chapter 14

I wanted to blame everyone. I wanted to blame Karin and Suigetsu for not being home. I wanted to blame Hanabi-sensei for not giving me a heads-up. I wanted to blame Iwabe for not kicking my ass hard enough so I'd end up in hospital but most of all, I wanted to blame the idiot who put me in this damn world full of ninjas instead of letting me chase stupid sweet flowers and sing cringy songs in Heaven.

I wanted but I couldn't because as difficult and stubborn as I was...I knew that the only person to blame was myself.

So maybe that's why when two ANBU shinobi showed up at our doorstep the next day, demanding that I come with them on behalf of the Hokage, I did it with no complaints.

I can't say the same thing about my parents though who were this close to pick a fight with the ANBU.

Mom had pushed me behind her, as if I was still a little girl and her skirt could shelter me from the hardships of life while dad stepped protectively in front of both of us, sword in his hands, blocking the entrance into our home.

But I was not going to hide. I did what I did, conscious and aware. My actions, my burden, my responsability. I will march straight into the Council room with my chin up and my eyes wide open, with confident steps and a straight back. I refuse to cower in fear and tremble like the child I used to be.

 _Because in the shinobi world, you either grow-up fast enough or you never grow at all._

"It's alright kaa-san, tou-san." I say because it's the only reassurance that comes to my mind. I know it's not enough but right now all that I'm able to think about is the future.

Did Konoha have a future? Hell yes. Did I have a future in Konoha? I didn't know.

I took a reluctant step ahead then another one and another one and with every move foward, I couldn't help but think that I was only going backwards.

 _"Harsh is the fall out of grace."_

Is what Orochimaru had once told me. He spoke from experience and that was the day I realized that people weren't all black or all white. To the common eye, he didn't care about the fall but they couldn't have been more wrong. He had cared; the fall, no matter which way you choose to look at it, was shameful and opened a path paved with regrets. Indifference was what the world had seen and Orochimaru had preffered it that way.

 _Better to seem heartless than weak._

I was too anxious and edgy to care that I was becoming more like the Snake Sannin with each passing day. I had other things to worry about so I pushed aside that thought, leaving Karin crying and Suigetsu trying to comfort her.

I looked back at them, trying to tell them without words that everything will turn out alright in the end but I blinked and adverted my eyes. I was a realist. Giving hope that might not get us anywhere was not my thing.

 _After all, I couldn't convince people of something that I wasn't sure about myself._

The walk towards the Hokage Tower seems to last forever and yet when we reach the building, I can't help but feel that it wasn't long enough.

I can hear several voices and I can sense several chakra signatures before I can see them. ANBU guard number one knocks, enters and announces my arrival.

ANBU guard number two prepares to give me a push but I walk inside before he can do that.

To say that I wanted the ground to swallow me alive would be an understatement. There was Naruto, Shikamaru, the chunin whose face I had cut, Hanabi-sensei, Ino, a few other ninjas and...even _Tsunade._

It was a trail, of some sort. Nobody had to tell me that in order for me to realize it.

And as the chunin started to say his side of the story, I resisted the urge to give him a glare. It probably wouldn't help my case. But the idiot was lying through his teeth and grinning smugly behind Naruto's hokage robe.

 _He deserves more than a glare._

"How do you answer the accusation, Seina?" it was Shikamaru who asked me.

 _Yes, how?_

One glance in his direction told me everything I needed to know. The fact that I was even allowed to speak was courtesy at best. _Formalities._ My side didn't matter. My words wouldn't matter. Not only was I a genin but also a foreigner. The daughter of two ex-criminals, the student of the traitorous Sannin known for his bloodlust and cruelty.

 _I could as well keep quiet and accept whatever punishment they decide to give me._

I wouldn't hold any grudge against any of them. It was what had to be done. What would everyone say if word got out that a potential threat wasn't neutralized? That the Hokage chose to trust an outsider instead of a Leaf born and raised citizen?

 _Certainly not good things._

"I admit my fault." I spoke, hoping my voice didn't come out as trembling as I heard it did.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, Seina-chan is my student. She wouldn't have attacked Aoi-san without a good reason." Hanabi tried to amend the situation and while her words were directed at Naruto, she was looking at me with all the fierceness that she could muster; telling me to speak up.

Tsunade was quiet, contemplating, looking at me the same way Hanabi was looking, if not even fiercer.

Ino had just pulled Shikamaru aside, whispering and gesturing with her hands. It seemed they were having an argument of some sort.

And as for Naruto, he seemed torn. Like he was at war with himself. The two sides of him were, to be specific. The optimistic, more reckless side; the one that used to define him through Part 1 and Shippuden and the mature, tired and weary one that didn't want anybody to jeopardize the peace that had managed to settle after years of fighting and pain.

I clasped my hands behind my back, looking down at the floor. I knew I had the right to speak but it would be my word against _his._

Maybe... maybe this is what growing-up means. To take responsability for your actions and carry the weight of your bad choices so you will have a constant reminder before you do something reckless again.

"I don't have anything to say." I mumbled in order to strengthen my resolve.

"But I do."

 _What?_

I raised my head so quickly that I swear my neck almost snapped. My eyes widened when I managed to put a face to the voice.

Boruto. _What is he doing here?! He shouldn't have been able to get past the security except..._

The smirk Tsunade sent me next made the situation clear for me. She had pulled some strings.

 _But why him?_

Naruto's eyes seemed ready to pop out for a second before he looked up at the ceilling, probably thanking the Heavens for everybody who put up with his stunts in the past before he focused his blue eyes on Boruto.

"We will talk later but you might as well say what you have to say now."

"For what do you want to punish her dattebasa?! For defending her kaa-san? For realizing that _he_ was a henge only seconds after walking inside the house? I don't care if it's not my place to say anything. I will always believe my friends before I trust _assholes_ like this guy." he declared loudly, pointing with his finger at the chunin like he was some sort of disease.

"Seina is Orochimaru's apprentice Boruto..."

"So was uncle Sasuke. I don't see the problem here and before you start saying how she is a threat...she saved my life dattebasa. I don't need to know anything else."

Shikamaru, having reached a conclusion and half persueded by Ino, leaned down to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"Measures will still have to be taken so I forbid you from participating in the upcoming Chunin Exams. Who is in favour to vote for..." the Orange Hokage trailed off, a frown seeming permanently attached onto his forehead.

 _I really wanted to prove myself but it could have been worse. I won't be able to compete with my team but at least they aren't sending me back to Otogakure._

The thought wasn't entirely pleasing but it was comforting, at least. Knowing I have recieved a second chance.

"Wait...Are you being serious right now old man?! If Seina doesn't compete, then I won't either."

Silence.

I swore that everything and everybody froze. Including the ones who were preparing to raise their hands but I was probably shaken-up the most by the whole ordeal.

 _That damn idiot._

I blinked back some tears that up until that moment I pretended that weren't there because _I don't do crying._ I wasn't a crybaby, a weak girl.

At least, that's what I repeated to myself over and over again, hoping that it'd end up being me but the truth was that I was human and tired and in that moment, having Boruto stand up for me was exactly what I needed.

"Let's go Seina, we are done here." goofball number two said, giving everybody in the room a look, as if he was daring them to oppose him.

 _I couldn't believe this was his back that I was watching._

When he clasped my hand in his and more or less dragged my shocked self outside the Council room, Ino's rather loud exclamation of "They are so cute! You two are not seriously considering punishing them after this!" managed to wake me up.

 _Like hell I was letting myself become a damsel in distress._

 _But on the other hand...it didn't feel so bad...ugh Seina, snap out of it._

I use the sleeves of my coat to make sure there are no signs of tears left. If Boruto noticed them, he didn't say anything.

"You were bluffing, right?"

 _He had to be bluffing._

When he didn't answer me, I tugged on his hand. I didn't like when people turned their backs on me.

"You had nothing to do with this! My fault, _mine!_ Do I need to spell it out for you? Look, if Tsunade forced you to..."

I was beyond frustrated. _Why would he do something like that?_

"You should know by now dattebasa that nobody can force me to do anything. I owed you, more than once." he interrupted me, not meeting my eyes. As if the thought of being in debt to a girl was emberassing.

I snorted in disbelief. "If it's about that incident...we are comrades. I wasn't about to sit and watch you get beaten or worse, killed. Not when I could do something about it."

 _Wasn't this what Konoha and the Will of Fire were all about?_

"Then you understand why I spoke when you gived up."

 _No, I don't understand. Was what I wanted to scream._

"My life wasn't in danger Boruto! The worst thing your father could have done was to send me back to Sound. This...this is different!"

"Different how?! They judged you and treated you like you are the enemy!" he turned to face me then, grabbing my shoulders. The move startled me enough that I was left unblinking and staring into his blue eyes. "Dammit, Seina! You are supposed to never shut-up or give-up. Why didn't you say anything?!"

 _Exactly, why?_

"It wouldn't have mattered. I'm an _outsider_ and besides, I get it. Peace is so fragile... I hated school but it did teach us that important lesson. A civil war could have started. How would your father have looked like if he sided with a foreigner, apprentice of a former criminal?!"

Boruto sighed, giving me a look as if he was cursing life itself for not being fair. "We share the blood of the Uzumaki, right? And they were the Leaf's strongest allies. By default, your origins make you one as well."

"Doesn't matter. People barely remember our clan these days and the fact still remains...I'm not Leaf."

 _I'm not even from this world, for Kami's sake!_

"You will one day. If a piece of paper is all these old bastards care about."

 _Paper? Leaf...Oh, oh...Ohhh. I get it._

"Did Kakashi-san use a Thousand Years of Pain on you again? I don't want to become a housewife. That'd be so boring! No offence to your mom though." I was quick to add. Hinata was a sweetheart but the thought of taking care of kids and cleaning the house didn't sit right with me.

 _I'd sooner try to get Metal drunk and see if he reacts as badly to sake as Lee does._

"I didn't expect you to."

I huffed, but nodded my head.

"Good. Now you can let go of me. Remember the tradition? No touching, no funny business before the wedding so hands off." I replied, trying to hold in my laughter at the face he was making.

"Right..." Boruto quickly let go of me, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

I tried but I couldn't maintain a serious expression.

So I laughed.

And laughed.

And _laughed._

I needed something else to focus on other than the thought of the two of us marrying.

Like bleah.

Gross.

I would never, ever.

I mean, seriously?

Well, I suppose there are worse choices and we'd be like a version of Kushina and Minato, hopefully without the tragic end...

 _SHIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"You were joking." Boruto accused me with a scowl before what he said seemed to registrer. "And I was not saying that I'd be the one marrying you dattebasa."

"Neither was I, baka. Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"Not your bad ones."

 _You people call that husband material? Am I blind or deaf? Because I can't see his awesomeness?_

 _Nah. Can't see or hear something that isn't there._

We stand in silence for a few moments and while I don't know what the future holds for us, for Konoha...I know I want Boruto to be part of it.

My eyes widen when I realize that it's almost the end of the day and Karin with Suigetsu must be worried sick.

"I'm going home." I break the silence, taking a few steps before I change my mind, go back to Boruto and kiss his cheek. His stunned expression makes me smile.

"If this is just another bad joke..." he begins but I interrupt him before he can finish.

"I didn't do it just so I'd give you a heart attack baka. You once asked me if I'd kiss you...if you saved me."

 _This is my answer. Just accept it as it is. Don't ask any more questions because I don't have the answer either._

 _Just, smile, that stupid blinding smile of yours that makes me believe everything is alright in the world._

 _It's not but let me be ignorant._

 _Just this once._

"Your life wasn't in danger." he eventually replied, openly confused.

"Something else was."

No matter how much I tried to change, I'm still selfish. Because if they sent me back to Sound, I would have bearen a grudge against the heroes I grew-up admiring. But you cut the root before it started to grow.

 _Boruto, you saved me from myself._

* * *

 **A/N: The characters are pretty OCC in this chapter, I'm sorry? I just wrote what I felt and thought was right. I apologize for the bad grammar though. One thing that I have to say is that my fanfic won't follow the plot of the anime, mostly. Maybe I will keep some stuff, or events but mostly it will be my own imagination. As for ships...honestly I'm with all of you guys. Can't decide. This will be a mess...**

 **Anyways, ramble stopped now. Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

Unfortunately for me, word spread out about what I did.

I expected people to find out but I prayed and hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ , the incident would get pushed into the shadows.

As usual, I didn't have that much luck.

But I can't blame people though when I was the one that gived it away, with my own mouth. I had no choice, though because when me and my team met for our training session, when Metal and Iwabe started to talk about how many butts they were going to kick in the Exams ( well, Iwabe was with Metal nodding along and trying to gather his self confidence ), I had to break the news to them.

Suffice to say, they were shocked. And after the shock went away, anger took it's place. For a second I thought they were angry because a team of two members couldn't participate.

That was the moment when Hanabi stepped into the conversation, giving them a choice.

 _"You could compete and have Seina replaced with another genin or...you could wait until the next Exams come around. She will be able to join you then."_

Metal's choice to wait for me didn't surprise me as much as Iwabe's did. I was wrong to think that their anger resulted from that kind of reason and their loyality and creative curses ( and loud exclamations of unyouthfullness ) regarding that chunin made me smile and laugh. So I realized that I can't let them do it.

 _Not for me. Not for anyone._

I was very vocal about it, too. They were rather stubborn not to compete without me but nobody could match my persistance. In the end, they had no other choice but to obey my wish.

Metal apologized and vowed that we will always be a team. He earned a hug.

Iwabe made a half-ass joke about how they are free places in the Genin Corps before he told me, as seriously as he could muster, that even if they join the Exams with somebody else, the third place in their squad will remain empty until I also get a promotion. He earned a friendly punch in the arm.

I told them that they'd better make chunin and that I will be cheering them on from the sidelines.

As for Hanabi-sensei, she smiled, bringing us into a hug before she declared, rather loudly, that the other shinobi better watch out for us.

That was before letting go and warning us with a wink that we would be playing hide and seek on a field full of traps.

"Well, at least she warned us." Metal said, trying to sound optimistic.

Me and Iwabe shared a look, both of us probably thinking the same thing.

 _Metal was too innocent for the hurricane that was Hyuga Hanabi._

"Knowing sensei, she had probably done it so we'd be occupied with finding the traps thus ignore the real deal." my other teammate replied with an amused smirk of his own.

 _Leave it to Iwabe to get excited by torture._

"Wow. I knew you were a baka, I just didn't know you were a _masochist_ baka. Why for Kami's sake, are you grinning?!" I yelled before both Metal and him covered my mouth.

 _Right, Metal might be innocent and Iwabe's inteligence might be questionable but I was the farthest away from the standard shinobi requirements._

 _My tact and stealth were almost non-existant._

"If we were against an enemy, you would have killed us Seina." Iwabe half yelled, half whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Naruto made it and he was the number one unpredictable, loud and knuckleheaded ninja. I couldn't have been worse than him, could I?_

"Fortunately for us, it's Hanabi-sensei." Metal added, releasing my mouth and throwing Iwabe a look, as if he was silently telling him to knock it off.

 _Innocent or not, he was our glue. The balance. He made sure to remind us of what was truly important._

"Either way...he is right." it was phisically painful for me to admit it but I could see his point of view.

"Gomen Seina, what did you say? I think I didn't quite hear you..." Iwabe mocked me, placing a hand besides his ear.

Being the mature teenager that I was, I did the obvious thing.

I punched his nose, of course.

"That's for being a jackass. Now...where is Metal?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows when I could no longer see our third teammate besides us.

Iwabe moved his hand to hold his nose, turning around to scout the area as well.

Both of our eyes widened when we spotted Metal making his way alone around the field. Something sparkling in the sunlight, that looked ridiculously similar with a trip wire caught my eye.

 _It's probably just my imagination. Besides, he surely can avoid it._

That's what I thought before Iwabe shouted and started running.

My eyes followed the trip wire before I reached the same conclusion. If Metal tripped on that...we were doomed. The trip wire was so long that it came all across the training field...circling my legs too.

 _Hanabi-sensei beats even Orochimaru sometimes._

"METAL DON'T!" I yelled, following Iwabe's example. I had to jump so I wouldn't trip myself, though.

However, running across a possible mine field wasn't one of our brightest ideas. Because we were so focused in making sure Metal doesn't do anything...we completely forgot about other potential traps laying around.

Neverthless to say, me and Iwabe got our egos heavily bruised that day.

I ran right into an earth styled jutsu, all mud. And Iwabe tripped on something that let Hanabi know he had and thus having one more encounter with fireballs.

Metal, however, avoided the trip wire before he turned around, bowing and stuttering a series of apologizes.  
"I'm so sorry Seina-chan, Iwabe-kun! I wanted to make a clear path for us..."

I took a deep breath and watched Iwabe's left eye twitch.

Eventually, we blew a sigh, shaking our heads.

 _If there was one thing that we had in common other than our passion for sword fighting...that was our desire to protect our teammate._

"It's fine, don't worry! I heard that mud is...good for the skin?" I trailed off, unsure about the truthfullness of my statement. I heard that once in my past life...

"This is training for the Exams. Kami-sama knows what expects us in a week, Metal." Iwabe joined me in assuring the third member of our squad.

Then all three of us turned our hands when Hanabi emerged from the trees, _laughing._

We were probably a funny sight, I suppose and even though I was probably looking like the second most patethic shinobi in existence ( Iwabe looked like the first, with his pants ashes and his hat half burned ) I couldn't bring myself to be upset nor angry.

 _I had a team and they cared about me more than about the rank._

* * *

Since it was clear to us that today's training session had turned into a comedy show, Hanabi let us have the rest of the day off but not before telling us to prepare because tomorrow she won't let us get away that easily.

I was okay with that. The harsher our training, the better we'd become.

That didn't mean that I enjoyed walking home dirty from head to toe, though. Especially in daylight, on the crowded streets of Konoha...visible for all to see.

So I took a different route. I probably would have gone on my merry way if I hadn't heard some really familiar voices. I glanced around, convinced this wasn't the first time I've been around here before it clicked. The arguing was coming from Training Ground 3.

 _Classified as Team Seven's place which meant..._

I rushed in that direction and the closer I got, the more clear the words and sentences had become.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU ARE NOT JOINING THE EXAMS?"

"I don't want to. So what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? YOU, you are my problem baka! We are a team and if you don't compete...ugh, think about me and Mitsuki. About Konohamaru's sensei reputation. About Hokage-sama! The Chunin Exams are being held in Konoha this time. How is he going to look in front of the other kage if his son doesn't compete?!"

For some reason that Boruto chose to ignore for the time being, he didn't mind having Seina yell at him, neither did he mind being called 'baka'...but when it was Sarada doing it...

"I don't want to live up to any expectations! So what if my old man is Hokage? What has that got to do with me? It's not like you wouldn't be able to show off your Sharingan, if that's what you are worried about! There are others who can fill my role dattebasa!"

"Kami-sama knows what's wrong with you lately! You used to brag all day long about becoming chunin a few days ago! What changed?!"

"It's not your business what I am doing, Sarada! We might be on the same team, our parents might be friends but don't think that means I have any duty to fulfill towards you!"

Mitsuki, who up until that moment stood quiet, just listening, chose that moment to speak. "We could all join next year."

Sarada though couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You too, Mitsuki?! Konohamaru-sensei said we are ready. Waiting one more year would be useless! Chocho and Sumire told me their teams are joining now and I'm sure so will Iwabe's team!"

 _I took that as my cue to show myself._

"And so will you." I said with a determinated voice.

When their eyes widened, I realized it wasn't only because they didn't expect me to be nearby. In my haste, I completely forgot about how I looked like.

"Why are you all covered in mud?" Boruto asked me, holding his stomach as he started laughing.

I chose to ignore him, before turning to face Mitsuki.

"Join the Exams. Just because I can't, that shouldn't stop you." I was counting on his ability to see reason and logic.

"If that's what you wish, hime..."

 _Not really. I wanted to be with you all during the exams but...I will settle with watching you shine with glory._

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Make me proud and if you get the chance, sabotage Naomi for me, will you?" I asked, reffering to the past when he had put one of his snake summons to drop a bucket of water on my enemy.

Mitsuki gived me an expressionless look, as if he didn't know what I was talking about before he caught my wrist not bothered by the dirt on it and gived a squezze. "I will."

Then I turned to face Boruto who had disbelief and disagreement towards my request written all over his face.

 _Like that was going to stop me._

"He will come around." I told the duo in a shushed tone before I focused my attention back on him.

Taking hold of his jacket, I dragged the younger Uzumaki goofball farther away from the Training Ground 3 and closer to the forest path. When I was satisfied with the location, I let go, ignoring the stink eye that he was giving me for leaving some dirt on his clothes. "I'm covered from head to toe so you don't get to complain." I mumbled, still a little pissed off at my current state.

"I already told you Seina."

"Tell is a big word. I'd rather replace it with you acting like an unreasonable baby." I retored before I blew a sigh and turned my eyes to look into his. "You told Sarada that you don't have any duty towards her. Well, I'm telling you the same thing. _You don't owe me shit,_ Boruto. So stop acting like the knight in shinning armour. You already stopped the Hokage from sending me back to Sound so just compete in the Chunin Exams dammit! "

"Who told you that I even want to compete dattebasa?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

 _I couldn't believe it. He was playing the 'I'm not interested' card so I wouldn't feel bad about it._

"It's because I know you, baka. You want to prove something and this, right now, is the best way to show everyone that you are so much more than the son of the Hokage. Don't compete for Sarada or Konohamaru-san. Don't compete for your family either. And don't you dare quit because of me. I heard Sasuke-san is coming tomorrow. Wasn't that your goal, to get trained by him? I doubt he would want to train a shinobi who lacks in ambition. You... _you_ have that Boruto, so show it."

 _Start building your own path to success._

"What about you?! This isn't fair, dattebasa. I should have done more. Gomen, Seina."

I shook my head negatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't apologize, idiot. Especially for something that wasn't your fault." I said, using the same hand to pinch his shoulder. I ignored his glare and continued. "Life isn't fair, ours least of all but don't think I'm giving up. Besides, if we are talking about unfair advantages...I got trained by one of the Sannin. I'd probably crush the competition."

I grinned in a smug way, trying to make gold out of the situation. When Boruto rolled his eyes and declared that he will also become the apprentice of a powerful shinobi, my grin became a smile.

"Boruto?"

"Hai?"

"Don't lose."

He was silent for a few seconds before he gived me a serious, deteminated look.

"I won't." 

_Two more stops before I get to be lazy in my warm comfy bed._

* * *

Finding Tsunade to thank her for sticking to my side was easy enough. I promised a kid who was playing near the hospital some candy if he went and called her for me.

I wasn't presentable enough to go inside.

The Slug princess smirked amused when she noticed my appearance before asking if I needed medical assistance.

"Other than my pride, nothing is damaged." I answered with a scowl, nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "You trusted me, why?"

 _Other than the fact that we are distantly related..._

"I watched Orochimaru all these years, Seina. Evil isn't born, it's made. That scum was lying and unfortunately, even if we all knew it, taking your side would have meant civil war. As a former Hokage myself, I knew that Naruto had his hands tied but just because he had, that doesn't mean that all of us did. Sending you back to Sound would have breed hate so..."

"Putting me on probation was the middle ground." I continued the sentence before nodding in understanding. "Thank you."

"It's not me you have to thank. That gaki found out, Kami knows how and asked me for help." Tsunade replied, as if me and Boruto were annoyances that she couldn't have gotten ridden off even if she wanted.

"But you pulled the strings." I argued, refusing to hand all the credit to Boruto. It baffled me how the last Senju was so quick to let me overlook her efforts.

"Naruto may be up in the front but there is more going on in the shadows than in the light. I'm sure Orochimaru told you of that."

 _He did and even if he wouldn't have, I had the perfect example while I was watching the anime in my past life._

Peaceful times or not, you can't stamp on human nature and expect things to to stay that way: _frozen_. Not even in winter, do the trees freeze.

 _The Light Hokage, The Shadow Hokage. The roots, the leaves, the branches,the little insects...the fragile looking flowers._

 _We were all in the same game, just on different levels._

* * *

Because I decided that enough people had seen me looking like a brown shady monster when I walked towards the hospital, I chose the forest path once again and just like I suspected, it lead me right to the back of the Nara campound.

When I sensed Shikadai's chakra signature nearby, I knew that the universe had taken pity on me. But there was still one small problem.

He wasn't alone.

"What's Red now turned brown doing here?"

 _Ugh, damn you Inojin._

Granted the fact that everybody knew what his nickname for me was, Shikadai and Chocho approached me. For a moment, I prepared myself for some judging, mistrustful looks or even an insult or two. Surely they knew about what I did.

Instead, I recieved something different.

"That's how you do it, girl! Papa told me how you kicked his butt!" the girl on Team 10 complimented me and we bumped fists.

"It's too bad that you won't be able to compete in the Chunin Exams, Red." Inojin commented next and I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a remark Sai style because if there was somebody with even less tact than me, that was him.

It never came.

So I just nodded, taking it as it was.

"Just because you are free of the burden that doesn't mean you are allowed to slack off and play in the mud, Seina."

I blinked.

And stared.

And started at Shikadai like he had just grown two heads.

 _He made a joke, idiot. Say something!_ I scolded myself before I glared.

"Well unlike you, Hanabi-sensei makes us work our butts off!"

"You are telling me that she made you do agriculture?"

 _That idiot. Playing the idiot doesn't fit him._

"I...fell into a trap. Sort of." I mumbled and when Shikadai smirked...I realized that he had just played me.

 _Oh for Christ's Sake because Kami doesn't happen to be on my side lately._

"It happens. Want some?" Chocho shrugged as if it didn't matter before offering me some chips. I happily accepted her offer.

"Thanks."

She just nodded before wrapping one of her arms around Inojin's shoulders and started to drag him away. "We are going to help your kaa-san with the food so stay assured Shika!"

"But Temari-san didn't ask for our..." Inojin started to speak before Chocho elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, don't cockblock them!"

"Does Chouza-san know you know that word, Fat?"

"Call me fat one more time Inojin..."

Their arguing got more faint as the distance got bigger between us.

Now that we were alone, I realized I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Are you alright?"

 _Was I?_

I didn't know. But I knew that alright or not, things will keep going. Life wasn't about to stop because of me.

"I will be." I answered eventually, looking around. This place was really beautiful. It made feel at ease.

"Don't look too far into things. Just because the adults are forced to dance along a song that they didn't ask for that doesn't mean we are about to follow in their footsteps."

 _He had to be reading my thoughts otherwise how did he know what was bothering me?_

"I...wait a second!" I stuttered, too shocked and curious to care that I was stumbling over my words when I noticed that he had turned around and started walking away.

Shikadai stopped after my call, hands in his pockets. I never thought that he resembled Shikamaru more than then.

"See you after the exams, Seina."

And with that, he flickered away before I could have said anything else.

"Good luck smartass..." I was left to whisper to the trees and leaves, hoping my message would somehow reach him.

* * *

Once I got home, I jumped right into the shower, letting the hot water wash off all of the mud and all of my negative thoughts.

This wasn't the time for me to get gloomy.

After finishing the shower and eating, I crawled into the bed, trying to fall asleep but the only thing that I could think about was Shikadai and his speed.

 _He has gotten stronger..._

 _All of them had..._

 _Maybe it was about time I went back to being exhausted and training hard._

I had a reputation to maintain, after all. 


	16. Chapter 16

"You aren't disappointed?" I asked in disbelief, probably looking like a confused moron but really, here I was, telling the Snake Sannin of all people that his apprentice was officially classfied as a disgrace. And here he was, looking at me like I had done something wonderful.

 _I didn't know if I was supposed to be pissed off or relieved._

"Konoha has her morals, child. I have my own criteria in what makes me disappointed in a student and what you did was what I taught you."

 _Was that his way of comforting me?_

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I replied with a scowl, letting myself down on the patch of grass outside the hideout's border. Normally, I wouldn't feel so at ease in Sound or around Orochimaru for that matter but what happened a week ago made me realize that Konoha could never be my home and where does a person feel most peaceful?

 _Where they belong._

I found some weird type of comfort in my creepy sensei, in my parents, in uncle Jugo that nobody else would be able to offer.

 _We were all cut from the same type of cloth, after all and somehow I knew that no matter what I'd do, they would never judge me._

"Based on what you have read, what is a shinobi?

The question caught me off guard and because it wasn't an easy one, I had to think it through for a few moments.

I thought about the First Hokage, then inevitably that lead me to Madara. I thought about Danzo and Kakashi then about Naruto and Sasuke. I thought of him and his former teammates, thought of my parents and Hanabi-sensei. I thought about Neji and Lee and then about Boruto and Sumire.

I saved myself for last.

 _Who were they? Who am I?_

 _What is a shinobi?_

"Human. Cheating death or letting it win, killing in cold blood or out of mercy, wanting peace or starting a war, hiding pain behind a smile or visibly crying...good or bad, legendary or ordinary...we are human, all of us."

There was no real definition and no matter what I said...it wouldn't have been able to do that word justice.

I snuck a glance at Orochimaru, who surprisingly enough had his eyes closed and an expression that seemed so at ease and in tune with nature that made me smile slightly.

 _I said what both of us needed to hear._

"I believe you came for a specific reason, haven't you?" he asked me after a few minutes of silence passed.

 _Right, I can't get off track so soon._

"I want to sign a summoning contract..." I replied, a bit unsure of what he would think about my request. I had chakra, more than most children my age but would that be enough for this challenge?

"I see." Orochimaru nodded in understanding, as if he had thought about this just as much as I had before he turned around and started to walk. "Come along." he said.

After I stood up from the grass and ran a bit to catch up to him, he started walking again but instead of following him like a stray dog, I made sure my small legs ( in comparation to his ) kept up with his walking.

 _We weren't equals in power or rank but if what I said earlier is true...then we are equal, in the way that matters the most._

Orochimaru either didn't care, probably used by now with people looking and acting like he wasn't worth showing authority and discipline from people below his status or he agreed with me.

 _I preffered the latter because while the former made me laugh the first time I asked him to take me as his student, now I felt sympathy. It must be a horrible emotion: shame; having your pride, dignity, stomped on._

Maybe I had eaten something rotten or maybe the air in Otogakure was messing with my judgement, whatever the reason was, I took a few steps backwards, letting myself follow behind him.

Orochimaru had been willing to train me and so far he gained and asked for nothing in return. The least thing I could do was show him some form of respect...even if it was one that was rubbing on my nerves.

Not a second went by before he abruptly stopped, narrowing his snake-like eyes at me. He was giving me a look as if he was trying to read my soul. It made the hair on my neck stand up so I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, glancing at an old tree to my left.

When a cold hand grasped my own, my eyes immediatly followed his gaze but the eye contact lasted just for a moment until I found myself dragged so I'd be walking by his side and not behind him.

 _My jaw got very close to the ground then._

When Orochimaru seemed pleased with my position, he let go of my hand and kept going.

I figured that was his loudest way of saying thank you and that, he respected me as well.

"You are actually a big softie deep down, aren't you Orochi?"

I should have probably kept silent so I wouldn't ruin the moment but I was Hozuki Seina and speaking my mind was what definied me, among other things.

"Old age comes with a certain amount of tolerance, I suppose. Tsunade-hime will tell you the same thing. If her punches are less painful that's because of her heart not a dicrease in skills."

"Sure, whatever makes you two sleep better at night." I teased with a grin because more often than not whenever I was acting like a clown and Orochimaru side-stepped my traps, choosing to answer like a boring diplomat, it was amusing. Like a game of some sorts.

However, his serious answer made me wonder. The two of them would often mention each other to me. Whether that was intentional and for educational purposes or a certain fondness left by the years of being teammates...I wasn't sure.

 _But my God wasn't I going to stick my nose and find out._

"Speaking of her...have you two seen each other since the war ended?"

Bah, I knew there were other things that I should be focusing on but I was curious and could you blame me?

 _I was stuck in my favourite anime. How many people in my place wouldn't ask the characters what they wanted to know?_

When the Snake Sannin had stopped walking, I feared for my life for a few seconds, thinking that maybe I walked over a line that I shouldn't have but those few seconds of panic were short lived and I relaxed when I realized that we had reached our destination...which were a bunch of trees and a clearing with a shrine to decorate it.

"We kept in touch among the years."

 _What was that supposed to mean? Did she visit you, Orochi? Because as far as I can see, the Leaf still doesn't trust you enough to let you walk a few steps outside the hideout without having Yamato watching from the shadows like a hawk. Or maybe, you wrote to each other? That'd be...both gross, ancient and...sweet._

I shook my head in order to have my head clear and inspect the situation. After a few minutes of looking around, I decided I had not the slightest clue as to why Orochimaru brought me here.

"Uhm...why are we here?"

As if he expected that sort of reaction, he walked towards the old shrine and I followed. We sat down besides it and upon request, I looked at the writing and struggled to read it out loud.

It was ancient Japanese, that I didn't hear much of since I was living in Boruto's Era and old fosils like Orochimaru were hard to come by but while I wasn't able to translate word for word, I managed to understand the idea behind it.

"A...dragon summoning?" I stuttured, running my hands over the writing and the drawings, as old as time itself. "You can't be serious! They are legends. There is no way that..."

 _I was shocked beyond belief. When I said I wanted to sign a summoning contract, I thought he will give me the snake one. Not...this..._

"They are very much alive, child. The snakes told me so. After all, dragons are their ancestors. But make no mistake, you don't get to choose one. One of them will choose _you. "_

I couldn't understand this guy at all and I was pretty sure that I'd probably never will.

"You forgot the if. There is a _big_ if in that sentence." I said, putting emphasis on the word 'if'. Just because I decided that I wanted a dragon that didn't mean that I was also going to get one.

"I have made my research. Your Uzumaki blood is the closest option favourable for a dragon. They are flying creatures and the whirpools are closely tied to that. "

"But my affinity is not wind! It's water. As my sensei, weren't you supposed to be aware of that?"

 _Some days I strongly believe that I am surrounded by bakas. Bakas everywhere._

"There are different types of dragons. All of them fly but they don't need to have wind as their element for that to be possible." Orochimaru explained with a smug smirk.

 _And other days I couldn't help but feel like a baka myself._

"Right. Of course I knew that." I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout, never one to accept defeat with a smile before I raised an eyebrow. "So what now?"

* * *

I was never ever letting Orochimaru do reverse summoning on me again.

 _Like, never._

Because it hurt like a bitch and I woke up inside a temple that guess what?

HAD NOTHING BUT CLOUDS UNDERNEATH.

I rubbed a hand over my face, smacking my forehead before I remembered that I was living in the world of a shounen manga.

 _Which meant crazier stuff had happened and will continue to do so._

However that logic didn't mean I enjoyed almost having a heart attack.

As much as I would have liked to admire the walls, I didn't want to beat around the bush so I walked outside of the temple to search for the dragons.

Or rather have them _find me._

When I found myself surrounded by 6 of them, all in different colors, I almost fainted on the spot before I remembered that looking like a child scared of my own shadow was not going to impress them.

I willed my hand to close into a fist and decided to be myself.

"I am Hozuki Seina, kunoichi of the Hidden Village in the Leaves and it would be awesome if I got choosen by one of you!" I yelled, if only to make sure my voice wouln't sound nervous.

A moment of silence passed before the biggest one of all and who seemed to be the eldest approached me. I bowed respectfully, knowing he was Daisuke-sama, their leader.

One by one after him they came, some watched me with curious eyes, others sniffed my hair. Only one remained in the shadows of a cave. He didn't seem too eager to approach me.

"So...what's the verdict?" I questioned impatiently. The sooner this ended, the sooner I got to start training.

They shared looks with one another before they turned their eyes over the hidden dragon then back at me.

Then they left.

Only the yellow one remained behind, giving me a sympathethic glance. "I'm Hikari. Gomen Seina-chan but Hak over there is really stubborn, y'know. He knows you are his chosen master; he had felt it for a while now."

For a few moments my entire confidence was crushed and I believed that meant I wasn't good enough for any of them.

But the yellow dragon chased away my doubts and sadness got replaced by annoyance and frustration.

"If he knows it, then why doesn't he do anything!? He doesn't seem shy to me!"

Yelling and insulting a thing that was at least 30x my size was not one of my brightest ideas but I was no coward.

 _Dragon or no dragon. He was not going to recieve special treatment if he can't even have the guts to step out of that cave._

"He loves freedom. We all do, that's why we choose masters so rearly but Hak...he is different. He listens to no one but Daisuke-sama and Daisuke-sama respects his wish."

"That's the stupidest thing I had ever heard!" I exclaimed, puffing out my cheeks before I marched in a determinated stride towards the cave only to freeze when my destined dragon stepped into the light.

He was...beautiful. With blue skin as dark as midnight and light blue eyes like Boruto's. Tall, big and...very proud if the way he carried himself was any indication.

"What do you want human?"

 _Did I forget to mention that he was also very intimidating?_

"I want you, obviously!"

Hak gived me a look, as if he was trying to find something about me that would make it worth his time before he turned his head, unimpressed.

"Not happening little mortal." he said before he adressed Hikari. "Make sure she gets back to where she came from."

The yellow dragon looked like he wanted to protest but he inclined his head eventually as a sign of both respect and agreement.

 _But I refuse to give up now!_

"If it's freedoom that you are worried about, I give you my word that if you accept me, nothing will change! I get where you are coming from, big guy, I love freedoom at least as much as you do! Besides, can't you feel it? _We are connected."_

Because of my haste I didn't have the time to reflect on my emotions or any sensations that have come my way but standing so close to Hak, it made me warm and fuzzy on the inside, as if until that moment I was suffering in the cold.

I looked up into his eyes only to be left disappointed by the iciness that they were displaying.

 _The color might be like Boruto's but they were far from friendly and idealism._

Hak's eyes were the eyes of somebody who had seen far too much and felt too much that letting himself do it again was not an option.

 _Tired. He was tired of this world and most probably tired of greedy human scumbags._

"Dragons don't fight human wars." he spoke and it was so sudden that it left me frozen on the spot.

"I don't know what newspaper you guys read around here but we are not at war!"

 _Thank God for that._

"Peace doesn't last long baka. War will come."

 _Well, he is right about that...although I tell myself I'm safe, Konoha is safe...I can't never be 100% sure._

"If it happens, I won't ask for your help." It was hard for me to say it because a dragon would be an army on his own but if I wanted him to choose me, I had to honor and respect his wishes.

 _That's what being equals is all about._

"Very well then but before we sign...you have to prove your worth."

 _Of course he had to say that. When did anything cool ever come to me easily?_

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason this chapter took forever for me to write. I'm not proud about it because it came out forced but I have faith in myself that the next one that I plan to write will flow more naturally. I apologize for the wait, for the bad quality and for any of you who were waiting to read some shippy moments. There is a time for everything.**


	17. Chapter 17: re-updated

**Updated: Oh my God, I had no idea the chapter came out like a mess. I'm so sorry. Thank you for letting me know.**

 _I was terrified._

For the first time in my entire life, well, _both lives_ , my heartbeat had gone quiet, so quiet and slow that I could as well be a living corpse.

Whenever I closed my eyes and pictured the thing Hak wanted me to do, it was something dangerous of course but for me, not for _others._

Because this was supposed to be my test and if someone had to get hurt, that someone was supposed to be _me._ Me! Not them...

I could only stand and watch as two of my closest friends were hanging upside down by some ropes at 300 meters high and even if they, by some miracle, would survive the fall...they'd never survive what expected them when they reached the ground.

"Well little mortal, what is your decision? Who gets to live?"

 _What does he mean...is he crazy?!_

"Choose faster or you lose both of them."

 _He is not joking._

I sank down to my knees, tugging at my red hair in desperation while constantly shaking my head.

"I can't, I can't. STOP IT! I WANT YOU TO STOP! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, looking worried at the two unconscious children that were in the dragon's hold.

 _Boruto, Sumire._

They were, after my parents, the ones that made me stand up each time I lost the strength and hope needed to do so.

Sumire was the first to accept me, with all of my flaws and loud voice and violent impulses. She never judged and she let me talk and talk without once looking annoyed. She never looked at me like the outsider I truly was and because she was the class Rep, the others trusted her and welcomed me among them.

And Boruto, when all I wanted was to quit, when I convinced myself that I deserved to be shunned and treated like the enemy, like a future _murderer_ and traitor, he fought for me and believed in me and he never treated me any less differently than any other Leaf person despite not being one.

They were my friends and they don't deserve that kind of fate.

And if I had something to say about it, it was not going to happen.

I reached out for my sword, the one Suigetsu gived me for my tenth birthday and remembered what he told me.

 _"When there is no way, we make one, little warrior. This sword Seina, do you know what is it called?"_

 _"No but I guess that you are going to tell me. Am I right, tou-chan?"_

 _Suigetsu laughed, ruffling her hair before giving her the sword. It was surprisigly light as a feather, lighter than she had thought swords were capable of being. Much smaller too, like a stick. What was she supposed to defeat with it? Another stick?_

 _For a moment, Seina believed he was mocking her but when her finger stung itself when she touched the tip of the blade, she understood that appearances were decieving._

 _"She was named Shinromeka. It stands for: pathmaker. It's not supposed to be heavy, but sharp so it can cut through any string of fate already decided. If you ask me daughter, that's a load of crap."_

 _She had pretended to gasp then, judging him with her eyes. "Bad word tou-san! Kaa-san won't like it." but she had smiled and Suigetsu knew she was as much his daughter as she was Karin's. She was theirs and if he had anything to say, she will grow up good, as far away from evil's grasp as possible._

 _"What I wanted to say Seina-chan, is that you can decide your own fate. Don't let anyone meddle with that. If you don't like what it had already been written, then use this and cut the paper until nothing but pieces remain. Then take those pieces and start anew."_

 _Her hold had tightened around the sword, as if understanding for the first time how important freedom of choice was. Looking at it more closely, she realized she had seen it before. In a picture. Carried by Suigetsu's older brother. And knowing what her father was entrusting her with, made it even that much more important._

 _"I will take care of it. Honto ( really ), tou-san."_

 _"I have no doubt that you will. But for now let's go patch your wound."_

It was not Hak who was personally holding Boruto and Sumire. Ropes were but he had handed out the order for my friends to be brought here and tied up. After Daisuke-sama, he was second in command and my destined dragon or not, all I wanted to do right now was to stick my sword right through his neck.

I was shaking, both on the inside and outside as I faced him. But not from fear, but anger. Fear would be useless right now. Anybody can be afraid of a dragon.

"I could kill you."

 _And then what, Seina? Even if you did manage to bring down Hak, I am surrounded by his kin. This is not Konoha or Otogakure. But their territory._

"Why don't you go ahead then?"

I wanted to. I really did. I wanted to stab him multiple times and use my water jutsu and even try using chains despite my mother and Orochimaru telling me that I was not strong enough to survive using them yet.

 _I wanted revenge._ And then it struck me. Attacking Hak and throwing a tantrum was not going to save my friends but lower their chances of survival even more.

"Because _you,_ are not worth risking their lives." I said, placing my sword back in it's place as I began to walk towards the side of the mountain. Climbing all the way up was my plan and I could as well be walking towards my death but it did not matter.

 _Anything to prove to myself that I'm better than my anger._

"Oi Hak!" I yelled as I stopped in front of the mountain. I looked back at the dark blue dragon and grinned. "Y'know, for a dragon, you are really _small_ and some humans, that you are all so convinced that are nothing but dirt beneath your claws, well, they are bigger people than you could ever hope to be."

Then I looked away, my grin gone and replaced with a mask of seriousness as I placed the handle of my sword between my teeth and began climbing, sticking my feet to the side of the mountain. I decided to do it slowly because rushing could cause the fall of rocks.

 _This was no treeclimbing where the bark of the tree is a relatively smooth surface._

And damn it if Boruto and Sumire weren't being held really high up. I couldn't help but think how much better Sarada would have done this if she were in my place. From all of the rookies, she had the best chakra control, just like Sakura had. Meanwhile I was stuck with pretty big reserves.

 _I was going to kiss Hanabi-sensei's feet if I came out alive from this. Even though I hated her for insisting to torture me with all kinds of chakra control exercises, she knew what she was doing._

Sometimes I was convinced her Byakugan eyes saw more than just what we were aware of but that might be the pressure getting to my brain.

When I finally reached Boruto and Sumire, I bit my lip in frustation. I knew I was not capable of carrying both, not while using chakra to climb down and taking one of them while leaving behind the other unsettled me.

 _I did not climb all the way up only to do what Hak wanted._

I supported my feet into two small gaps, before taking my sword and beginning to cut at one of the ropes.

"Boruto, wake-up." I hissed, relatively quiet.

"Five more minutes..."

 _Is he for real?_

The thought that he had not the slightest idea as to where he was filled me with relief, in a way, because that meant the dragons didn't hurt them and they went about this as subtly as possible.

"You missed the third stage of the Chunin Exams because you slept in baka!" I decided to use another method and like expected, his blue eyes had snapped open in a second.

First there was anger and panic because he believed me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS DATTEBASA?"

"No." I responded calmly with a small smile that I swear to God, I had no idea what was doing in this kind of situation but I was near the top of a mountain threatned by a dragon. Boruto being himself let me know the world hadn't entirely got screwed yet.

He gived me a dirty look but stopped short at the sight of my smile and I think he would have returned it if not for the fact that he finally noticed his surroundings.

I had to give him some credit though because he did not scream.

"Hehe, it's been a while since I have had dreams these real dattebasa!"

 _Sweatdrop._

I used my sword to pinch him with it but not harsh enough to draw any blood.

"Listen Boruto, I need you to focus. This is as real as it gets and I promise I will explain later _if_ we make it through..."

Like a switch, he began to look more closely around. At me, at Sumire standing not too far away from him, at what expected us down if we fell and then he shook his head, pulling out a kunai as he began to work on the rope that was holding my best friend while I was working on his.

"When."

I raised an eyebrow, looking up to meet his eyes but he was entirely focused on getting the rope undone.

"You meant _when_ we get out of this mess because I'm too young to die yet dattebasa." he elaborated, eyebrows pinched togheter in concentration.

And I smiled again.

When I finished with his rope, Boruto naturally used his feet to stick himself to the mountain, freeing Sumire and holding her. I narrowed my eyebrows with worry.

"Your loud voice should have woken her up by now. " I mumbled confused, trying to dispel a genjutsu that was not there. Sumire was great at it so if there was one, she would have gotten rid of it a long time ago.

"What if she woke-up though, got scared and as a result, her brain reacted by shutting off to protect herself?"

 _Okay, maybe this was a dream._

I blinked, looking at Boruto like he got abducted by aliens and replaced with _this._ Whatever this was.

"What?" he asked, scowling as he began to climb down, Sumire placed on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just, that has got to be the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth. Who are you and what have you done with my baka?" I fake accused, following his example.

"Shut-up. Uncle Sasuke is making me read all this stuff dattebasa."

 _Sasuke huh? He might have kept something from what Orochi taught him._

I shook my head, a little tired. There was only so much time that I could stand doing chakra control. I had stamina and chakra a lot, but the skill itself was rubbing me the wrong way.

"We have to get her to the Yamanakas. If her brain is refusing to wake-up..." I trailed off, feeling a pang of guilt hit me in the chest when I looked at Sumire.

 _She has always been terrified of heights._

At some point during thinking these things, my feet slipped, my chakra flow wavered and I fell.

And it was not the good I'm-feeling-the-thrill-and-there-is-adrenaline kind but the shit-I-will-get-a-heart-attack fall.

"SEINAA!" Boruto yelled and Kami knew how he managed, but he had shot some chakra strings from his fingertips, those wrapping around my waist and holding me in place.

And he did all of that while holding Sumire and keeping himself stuck to the mountain.

 _He might even surpass Naruto if he keeps going like this._

I thought, trying to stick my feet once again to the wall, motivating myself silently.

 _Come on, do it just a little while longer. Boruto can't get both of us down safely._

I closed my eyes, concentrating and when I succeeded, I unwrapped the chakra strings from my body, looking up at Boruto.

"I'm fine, it's okay. Don't worry too much about me idiot."

What I had really wanted to say was something different but I was pissed off at myself for not being strong enough and angry at Hak and every dragon to ever exist.

 _I will thank him later._

He gived me a half-hearted glare, for what reason, I wasn't too sure but he was probably mad at the circumstances as well.

It took some time but when we finally reached the ground, I realized something.

Nobody had tried to sabotage me. And Hak gived no order for Boruto and Sumire to be killed even though I did not choose one of them.

"IS THAT A FREAKING DRAGON?"

I followed Boruto's gaze and true to his words, there were Hak and Hikari, wearing different facial expressions. As usual, I could not read the former's, it left nothing to be seen but Hikari was looking as if he had just discovered dango.

"Boruto, take Sumire and run. You hear me? Run and don't stop. Did Sasuke-san teach you reverse summoning?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the gigantic creatures in front of me.

I could just feel the baka rolling his eyes and I was sure he was having that stubborn posture, the one that screamed that he wasn't backing down or running away.

"He didn't. I barely convinced him to show me how to do the rasengan. And even if I knew how to do it dattebasa, I'm not leaving you alone."

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot. Can't he just do as he is told for once?_

"Just do it. You draw the kanji meant for summoning, add the one for reverse on the palm of your hand and Sumire's then you slap it on the ground and think of...Sound. Orochimaru or at least Yamato-san will help you reach Konoha from there."

Even though I knew theory was not enough and that summoning took practice and chakra, a lot of chakra, I was counting on Boruto being the prodigy that I know he is and leave this place.

"That won't be necessary. We can send him, Seina-chan!" Hikari exclaimed cheerfully, as if they hadn't just played with our lives.

I was pretty sure that I was fuming by now, all that anger that I had surpressed until now so I could save my friends returning.

"After everything that you did?!" I exclaimed, trembling. This time I was really tempted to swing my sword against them but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I turned my head to face Boruto. He was confused, I could see that much but it was also obvious that the wheels in his head were turning. I gived him an apogeltic look to which he just gived my shoulder a squezze, as if saying that it was okay. But it wasn't. He could have died, both him and Sumire and I would have never forgiven myself if that happened.

 _I really owe them some explications and some really really nice gifts._

"You told me a week ago that your greatest flaw was your temper, did you not?"

I focused my attention back on the dragons, respectively on Hak.

"I did. Anyway, why does it matter?! WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING? WITH THE FACT THAT YOU PUT THEIR LIVES IN DANGER?"

He didn't seem fazed by my outburst in the least which made me want to hit him much more.

"First, honesty. You didn't lie but revealed your biggest flaw. Secondly, compassion and loyality. You refused to choose between your friends and despite knowing you could die, still reached out to save them. There is courage and honour. You overcame your flaw, choosing what was more important. And a dragon has all of these traits. This was Hak's test for you, Seina and you passed with flying colors!" the yellow dragon exclaimed, flashing his big teeth with a smile.

I was shocked and angry and feeling guilty all at once. "The danger was real." I said, reffering to the tall mountain.

"It was but if something went wrong, we wouldn't have let it happen." Hikari replied.

 _I had judged them too soon._

I approached them with tentative steps before bowing. "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Hak gived me a nod of approval, which I realized that was as much display of emotion that I was going to get from him.

"Don't apologize. The main point was for you Seina, to jump to conclusions."

 _Did he really use my name? What happened to 'little mortal'?_

"You better sign the damned contract though because I DID NOT GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR NOTHING." I said, pointing with my finger which was a really childish gesture but it was either that or fainting from shock and I could hear Boruto complaining about having to carry Sumire in the background.

Hikari laughed and Hak made a tch sound before he pulled out the scroll and put his claw there. When I saw a second claw, smaller, I furrowed my brows in disbelief.

"You inspired me Seina-chan! So I decided to sign this as well."

 _Could I feel any more guilt today?_

"Thank you." I whispered quietly but meaning it before I bit my finger and signed as well.

 _It was done. I was officially the first shinobi in a hundred years to have dragons as summons._

 _And the only thing I could think about was how shaken-up the whole situation has made me._

 **A/N: Hey guys! I don't know if this is what you had in mind when you pictured Seina's test but I thought it would be a good idea and highlight her character development. All in all, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Is she still sulking?"

"It seems so to me."

 _Unbelieveable._

I looked up from what was supposed to be an identical replica of Hak and Hikari. _Supposed to_ being the key words here. I was no Leonardo Da Vinci but I was bored. So it was either trying my hand at drawing something or causing some trouble.

 _I was still very much on probation so until I got back on Naruto's good side, I had to stay put._

"I can hear you, you know?"

My parents were never ones for being subtle so talking quietly was not a strong suit of theirs. Who was I kidding? I had no chance from the beginning. One loud parent + one loud parent equaled a child just as loud, if not more.

"And I am not sulking." I added, blowing a rebellious red strand of hair away from my eyes.

Even as I looked back at the coffee table where my failed attempts lay, I still had very good hearing and the sound of light footsteps appoaching was something I did not miss.

"It's not worth to be upset about it, Seina-chan. You did what you thought was correct at that time." mom spoke, in that gentle voice of hers that she always used when trying to make me feel better.

She was right. I knew that now and I stopped beating myself up for what I did to that chunin that resulted in me getting banned from participating in The Chunin Exams a while ago but that didn't change the fact that I hated having to stay on the sidelines.

 _All of my friends are there._

 _And I'm over here._

"The way I see it little warrior, you are more chunin than half of the ones that officially passed. Be patient. Your time will come too sweetheart." dad spoke next, flashing me a grin, the kind that showed all of his teeth.

They never failed to make me smile so I nodded, grateful, before standing up and taking a dango stick out of the oven. I wasn't a big fan of sweets, but it made Karin content and Suigetsu tickle me like he used to when I was little, demanding I leave some to him as well.

"Tomorrow is the third part of the exams, from what I've gathered. Aren't you going to see Boruto-kun today?"

I immediatly stopped laughing even though I was a really ticklish person or maybe it was because dad decided I was tortured enough.

I narrowed my eyebrows, making a disgusted face.

"Why would I want to see the moron?"

Karin gived me a stern look and I knew she was preparing to scold me.

"Seina." it was enough for her to say my name without the affectionate honorrific.

Meanwhile Suigetsu was busy trying to stiffle the laugh that threatended to escape him. He didn't want mom to pick him up on her radar any more than I did.

"We are relatives."

I fought the urge to snort.

"I doubt me saying good luck or something like that will change the outcomes of his battles." I retored, not seeing the point in meeting Boruto a day before the third stage. I said what I had to a month ago when I confronted him to stop being an idiot and participate without me.

 _What was there left to say?_

Apparently, Karin thought differently thus that was how I found myself in front of the Uzumaki residence, ready to knock when the front door burst open and I was greeted by one of the cutest sights that I had ever seen.

Himawari froze for a second, looking at me with her big purple eyes before she yelled loud enough to wake up the dead.

"Nii-san! Come over here!"

"Hima, didn't kaa-san and I tell you not to..." Boruto froze mid-sentence as he approached the door and saw me.

He probably never expected me to come willingly and seek him out. Usually, our parents were the ones that arranged 'family' dinners once in a while at each other's houses. Or mom would invite Hinata and her children to come over whenever Naruto was too absent.

I never came alone before.

 _Until now._

"If you are busy..." I trailed off, half of me hoping that he'd say yes because this was already weird enough. Especially since I could have gotten him killed a week ago. Even if Hikari assured me that had no chances of happening, I still took that incident like a personal failure, blaming myself.

"I'm not. You can come inside."

 _Well there goes my wishful thinking._

"Seina-chan, your hair is getting more and more prettier!" Himawari exclaimed, after asking me if she can make a braid from it.

I didn't have the heart to say 'no' even though Boruto was standing across from me in an armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you keep complimenting her imouto, her ego will grow even bigger."

"But if it's the truth nii-san!"

I smirked smugly and stuck out my tongue at the blonde goofball. "Jealous?"

Boruto scoffed, turning his head sideways. "As if."

 _I couldn't help but notice that he was becoming more and more like Sasuke._

Was that normal? Were students destined to take more than just jutsus from their senseis?

Did that mean I was becoming an Orochimaru clone?

It was a silly thought, I knew but still, I had the right to worry.

After I thanked Himawari for doing my hair, she got back to playing with her dolls which was awfully cute. How she and the baka were related was beyond me to understand.

As if hearing my thoughts, Boruto gestured for me to follow him and I'm not gonna lie, I expected his room to be something out of a horror movie, cleaningwise but it was neat and organized. So much so, that it made me feel self-conscious of the state my own room was in.

"I never got to say thank you." I blurted out, fidgeting with the hem of my black shirt.

"What for?"

"Catching me back at the mountain and taking everything calmly."

Boruto looked confused for a moment before he seemed to remember. "I wasn't about to let you fall dattebasa."

"I know."

 _For some reason, this was one of the things that I was the most certain of._

I refused to think why.

"How are you?"

This time I didn't hold back the unladylike snort. "Me? I'm not the one who has to fight tomorrow."

 _And that was exactly what was bothering me._

But I didn't say it out loud, of course. As far as Boruto was aware of, I was perfectly fine with waiting until next year and I wasn't about to say something stupid now and make him to do something even more stupid, like, losing on pourpose so he could join the Exams with me.

"Don't worry about me, I will wipe the arena with them." he gived me that cocky smile of his before leaning in his chair and rolling with it.

"You better do that." I said, relieved he finally accepted that I was not allowed but that _he_ had every right to fight and win.

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what else to say before I noticed something attached to Boruto's wrist when the sleeve of his jacket rolled up slightly.

 _Huh, weird. I didn't know he wears a watch._

Curious to see it, I stepped closer to him and reaching out for his hand. What shocked me, however, was when he caught my hand, his grip so tight that it hurt.

"Let go." I said calmly, realizing I had made a mistake and probably startled him. But crossing inside each other's personal space had never been an issue for Boruto before.

His once light blue eyes were now three shades darker and he was angry. So angry that he was still gripping my hand. By now I was sure he had left a bruise. However, the pain wasn't bothering me as much as his attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled, hoping that would somehow wake him up. I refused to believe this was one of my best friends.

I managed to release my hand out of his grip and instead of leaving, like maybe I should have done, I started hitting his chest with my fists. They were sloppy hits and I knew they weren't doing much because I was too frustrated to hit him properly. Not that I wanted to.

"I just came to wish you good luck you baka! And...I didn't think that you'd hurt me just for wanting to see your damn stupid watch!"

When Boruto probably got fed up with my acts of violence, he caught both of my wrists. I struggled, raising my leg to hit him so he could let go but he saw that one coming and blocked my leg with one of his, pressing me against the desk. I was still yelling at him the entire time.

It took me a while to realize that he was being gentle now, compared to earlier. But firm enough so I was stuck in that position. The colour of his eyes seemed to have returned back to normal too. He was himself again although I never would have thought we would end up like this.

"Are you finished?" He asked quietly and I could hear the guilt in his voice when he spotted the red marks on the wrist that not too long ago he had gripped.

"Not yet." I paused, trying to catch my breath even though reason told me our fight couldn't have possibly made me this tired.

 _I am Orochimaru's apprentice for Kami's sake._

I watched him narrow his eyebrows, keeping the eye-contact and himself pressed against me. As if he was trying to make me think twice before I said anything else related to the subject.

 _Too bad we were both equally stubborn people._

"What are you hiding Boruto? I want to see what could be worth so much that you'd hurt me for."

It came to me while I was fighting him that whatever was the thing attached to his wrist, it had to be far more important than a watch.

 _It had to._

 _Otherwise I'm going to lose it._

"I didn't want to hurt you Seina and you know it dattebasa."

"Do I?" I asked rethorically.

It was not the bruises that bothered me. They weren't too bad and I've had worse. I probably would have shrugged if it happened during a spar or competition but this was _different_.

He let go of one of my hands to run it through his blonde hair as if he didn't know what to do next.

 _He doesn't have to take that decision._

I used my free hand to tug at his sleeve and Boruto wasn't quick enough to stop me. This time I got to see that thing. It was a device that I have heard about from Suigetsu.

"Ugh, I can't believe you... YOU PLAN TO CHEAT TOMORROW?" I couldn't help but raise my voice again.

 _He can't be Naruto's son with that kind of scheme planned. Where is the hard work? Where is the will to never give up no matter what?_

At least Boruto had enough decency to look ashamed and advert his eyes.

 _Good, maybe there is still time to fix this._

"I failed, Seina! That's what you wanted to hear?! I can't do the rasengan and neither the kunai moves uncle Sasuke showed me! I... can't make a fool of myself dattebasa!"

I stood quiet for a second, vaguely remembering what I had seen in the movie, that aired a week before I died in my world.

 _Past world, Seina. This is your world now._

"You told me you won't lose."

"If I use this, I won't." he told me, as if he was talking with a child; trying to make me understand.

My eyes met his and I leaned my face closer to his, if only to make sure _he_ will understand that a true shinobi doesn't cheat.

"No, baka. If you use that thing, that's when you will really lose and if you think nobody will notice, then you are the biggest fool I've. Ever. Met." I said, stressing out the last part.

I didn't think that it'd be possible for us to get closer than we already were but Boruto proved me wrong when he took my bruised wrist and brought it to his lips.

 _I have no idea what is he trying to accomplish but I totally did not just shiver because of him._

"Gomen Seina."

 _Oh and now he is changing the subject as if it's not already hard enough for me to concentrate._

"Apologize by showing me that you don't need that damned thing not by...kissing my hand." I retored stubbornly.

Alright, I could understand that he felt bad for lashing out at me but that was way over the top and too intimate.

Then, as if he came back to his senses, Boruto let go of me and put some needed distance between us and my jaw got this close to the touch the floor when he ripped the device off his wrist and handed it to me.

"I hope you are right dattebasa."

He was busy sulking as if I had just taken his favourite toy.

"I'm always right, moron although who knows. You will have to find out tomorrow."

"Tch, evil." He glared at me.

"Idiot." I glared back.

When I left his house a few minutes later, I breathed relieved.

 _We are back to normal._

 **A/N: For the sake of plot, all characters are 14 by this point. Yeah, a little older than in canon but we had already established that I'm not going to follow that. If only briefly. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Application for the Chunin Exams_

It was written on the piece of paper that I was holding while walking around the oldest park in all of Konoha. After reading for what seemed to be like the umpteenth time, as if I needed to be convinced that it wasn't fake, a genjutsu, I lifted my head to look at my surroundings.

The place seemed to have been frozen in time. I knew most of the Leaf "died" when Pain attacked all these years ago but somehow, this place had remained intact and nobody bothered to change the way it looked. The ancient park looked so alien when you considered the rest of the village's structure. Everything was new and yet, I found some weird type of comfort in this old place, where people who I've never met but saw nevertheless had walked through and played and laughed.

I did not often get melancholic but receiving the application from Hanabi-sensei made me question some things and reflect on others.

 _Kami, had it really been a year since I screwed-up?_

It was beyond me to comprehend how quickly time had passed. The incident with that scum of a chunin seemed like nothing but a bad dream now. It was true what they say about time being the best healer.

I gripped the application form a little, not understanding my own self. Now that I had the opportunity, joining the exams didn't feel as satisfying and appealing as I thought it would.

 _Why am I even hesitating to fill these gaps, sign and give it to sensei?_

Maybe I was afraid. Maybe, despite all of my talk about bravery and despite my confident attitude, I wasn't less anxious or stressed than the average genin.

Wait, there was a problem with that line of thought.

 _Since when did I start to think of myself as ordinary?_

Was this behaviour worthy of the student of a Sannin and the Hyuga clan heiress?

 _No. Damn it, it's not! I'm so much stubborn than that!_

I gripped the paper a little tighter before another negative thought occurred to me and my grip lost all of its strength. I let it fall on my lap as I sat down on the swings, placing my head in my hands with a sigh.

 _But that doesn't mean I'm any safer than anybody else._

Fate was a cruel bitch and nobody knew it better than me. After all, didn't I get to watch it play with people's minds and hearts, with their presents and futures? _Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Itachi, Madara, Obito, Orchimaru...weren't they all victims?_

Nothing was certain in the world, especially in the shinobi one. One day, you are on top and the next, you are falling and falling so hard and so fast that by the time you get to realize what's happening...you reach the bottom and whether you get up or stay there, it doesn't change the excruciating painful fact that at some point _you fell_ and the feeling you got, the thought of being invincible, was but an illusion that dulled your senses created by the one we call fate.

 _I don't want to fall. I don't want Boruto to fall, or Shikadai, or Mitsuki or Sumire or Metal and Iwabe and no, not even stupid Naomi, if she is even thinking of participating that is._

One year ago, the Chunin Exams proved to be a _disaster._ The first two stages had gone pretty smoothly but the third was where all hell broke lose. There really seemed to be bad luck attached to this number, number 3. I didn't use to be a superstitious person but dying and getting reborn in an anime tends to change one's perspective.

Anyways, Konoha was sabotaged right in the middle of it, by a creepy freak but a powerful one nonetheless. I called it! I knew something just _had to happen._ Fate must have gotten bored thus once again nobody got promoted, no matter how well they had fought prior to what took place next. Not even Boruto, who stood side by side with Naruto and Sasuke, actually helping and showing a new version of the rasengan which in my opinion was going to become much deadlier in time, to rival and _maybe_ even beat his dad's.

Not that I was going to admit that to Boruto's face anytime soon.

This year, we'd be going to _Kiri._ If in our own home enemies barged in, who was to say that nothing bad will happen there, in the village known for its blood baths?

Maybe I was overthinking things but I had this nagging feeling at the back of my neck that begged to differ.

 _I had the right to worry._

"Watch out!"

…..

Well, this was embarrassing.

All the skills that I prided myself for, all of my training, they all turned to dust whenever I got lost in thoughts.

But to get hit, with a ball, thrown by a six-year old?

 _My pride was aching as bad as my head and eye were._

"Oi, you okay there?!"

I blinked, to get rid of my blurry vision since all I could make out were shapes. A small one, no doubt the owner of the ball. Coming up near him, it was a bigger shape but there wasn't much else for me to analyse when I felt like I got hit by a truck.

"Just peachy." I answered, much more bitter than I had initially intended. My head already hurt, I did not need to have that pain doubled.

 _Pull yourself together Hozuki!_

I mentally scolded myself when I remembered who I was and that the sky was blue and that I did not need or wish for help to get up from a stranger who was most likely connected with the source of my suffering.

"I did warn you though." the bigger shape said, now no longer a shape since my sight returned. I gave him a once-over. He had dark brown hair, hard features, and grey-blue eyes. His clothes were, pretty cool, for a lack of a better adjective. They looked like something I'd wear if I were a boy and decided to give-up on black.

 _Yeah, that was not going to happen any time soon._

I puffed out my cheeks, ignoring the hand he extended out to me in favour of getting up _on my own._ I dusted off my clothes before I grasped one of the bars that supported the swings. That hit had seriously knocked off my sense of balance.

 _Not that I had much to begin with._ I thought with a grimace.

I opened my mouth to make a not so nice remark when my eyes fell onto the little boy, hiding behind the smartass that spoke earlier. Curious, I titled my head to the side in order to see him better. It did not take me long to realize they were related, if the fact that they looked so much alike was any indication.

I forgot about my anger.

 _I couldn't keep a grudge against this little pumpkin!_

I wasn't the girly type but I could appreciate a cute kid when I saw one.

"Gomen-nasai Miss!" he bowed so low that I feared he'd fall on his face. His lower lip was trembling even. Fearing that he might start crying, I was quick to assure him.

I chuckled lightly. "You got a strong kick and a pretty solid ball if you ask me."

He looked up then, surprised, hopeful and confused. "So you aren't mad?"

I shook my head negatively. "A little disoriented maybe but other than my ego, nothing is damaged." I answered, even if I could already feel a bruise forming. "Besides, I'm a ninja and used to it."

"Used to what? Getting hit by toys?" the guy taunted me, smirking.

I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Used to being injured." I retorted, too tired to even think about letting my anger take control and punch him. Besides, I did not want the little one to cry.

"Nii-san is also a ninja!"

 _So I was right to believe they are somehow related. Wait...WHAT?_

Upon closer inspection, I could see the signs. The way his muscles were visible under his shirt, the awareness in his eyes, the kunai pouch secluded to his left leg, meaning he favoured that side and the left hand. He carried no headband but he didn't have to.

 _Although it makes me wonder..._

"For what is worth, I'm sorry for your eye."

I looked up, a bit surprised then shrugged. "Nah, it's fine, really. Accidents happen, right?" I asked, glancing at his little brother while raising a playful eyebrow.

He nodded, his gaze lingering on my bruise for a few moments, looking as if he was having a debate with himself.

When he took a step closer, until he was right in front of me, I was tempted to move backwards and maybe I would have done so if the green glowing chakra coming from his hand wouldn't have sparked my curiosity.

I remained still as he touched the bruise over my eye, then the small bump on my forehead feeling the soothing comfort of his healing abilty.

 _His chakra is warm._

I found myself thinking.

Once he was finished, I said what was probably one of the most obvious things. "So you are a medic-nin..."

"In training. I'm not a full fletched one yet. If I were..." he cut himself off and even though I wanted to hear the rest, I figured it wouldn't be okay to pry.

 _Shit, I am getting soft._

Fate, however, wasn't on his side and I still got to find out, just from a different source.

"Nii-san can't heal lethal wounds yet, that's why we came here. Konoha is the best at healing, right?! And kaa-san really needs help but the hospital is crowded and busy and something about 'appointments'..."

"Ren, don't go around telling strangers about kaa-san like that." he chided gently but still firm enough, giving him a serious look.

"Sorry nii-san." the child replied, sadly looking at his feet.

I narrowed my eyebrows, feeling pity for the both of them. Even as I was trying to tell myself that it was none of my business, I knew there was no way I'd just ignore what I heard and move on with my life.

 _What kind of Leaf kunoichi would I be then?_

"I could help her!" I blurted out suddenly, my eyes widening in horror. The one thing I promised not to reveal to anyone, to never tap into unless it was a life or death situation...

 _But standing here, looking at their faces, when should I use it if not now?_

"You can?" Ren asked, already becoming excited.

His older brother was a different story however. He kept silent for a few seconds, judging me with his eyes as if asking _what could you do that i can't?_

I ignored the way my pride twitched at that.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not a medic-nin. If I was, I would have healed my eye by myself but there may be something I can be able to do."

The taller of the two looked even less impressed and unconvinced than earlier so I clenched my fist in determination.

"My chakra is... _different._ I can't heal myself, but it works for other people. If you want, I can help you."

I half expected my offer to get turned down but that didn't happen.

"Do it." both siblings told me at the same time and the desperation in their voices only strengthened my resolve.

Nodding, I let go off the bars I have been holding onto, confident that now I could stand on my feet without assistance before they started to lead the way.

Once we reached an inn, I concluded that they were not from Konohagakure. For all I know, they might not even be from the Fire Country. But did origins matter when you wanted to help someone?

 _Not at all._

We climbed the stairs, stopping in front of a room before going inside and that's when I felt myself begin to panic.

There lay in bed, a woman in her early thirties. It was easy to see from where the boys had gotten their looks from. What saddened me, whoever, was how pale and lifeless she looked, like broken porcelain and yet, there was a spark in her eyes that not even pain had been able to subdue.

 _There is hope then._

Her eyes narrowed to slits when they fell on me and I realized she was trying to figure out if I was a threat.

"She came to help you, kaa-san." surprisingly enough, it wasn't Ren who broke the uncomfortable silence.

Shifting her attention from me to her eldest son, she stared at him for a little while before sighing, as if in telling me to go ahead.

I didn't like the fact that she already seemed to have given up on living when it was obvious her sons were not ready to lose their mother.

 _Please, let this work._

I silently prayed, hesitantly approaching before I pulled a chair, sitting down by her bedside. I was prepared to tell them that there was no need to see the injury since it might only discourage me.

 _I've never done this before!_

But before I could have said something, the woman already pulled away the covers, then lifted up her shirt to reveal a gash the size of an apple in her abdomen.

To say I almost fainted would be putting it mildly.

"H-How...?" I asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"We may be living in times of peace, but just because shinobi don't cause trouble, that doesn't stop civilians. Our landlord...kept making me advances. After I refused him repeatedly...he hired some thugs to scare me into accepting."

I didn't have to ask if she accepted or not. That injury was living proof that she fought back and came here.

"I started learning medical ninjutsu in hope that I may be able to heal her. The hospitals in Kiri aren't well developed and the prices are too high for us to pay."

 _They are outsiders, seeking help from Konoha. Just like...me._

I didn't need to hear more. I knew that I had to help them.

"Alright. What I need you to do is to keep an open mind. The idea is unpleasant but efficient."

 _After all, grandma, Karin's mother died because her power was so useful and sought out._

"What is it?" little Ren questioned with all the curiosity of a six-year old.

I didn't want him to have the following awful image imprinted in his head so I gave his brother a meaningful look to which he nodded, throwing Ren over his shoulder as he began chatting animatedly while walking out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, their mother turned to face me.

I paled a little but willed myself to start explaining. "I have a different type of chakra than most people. The only thing you have to do is bite on my arm and my body will do the rest. My chakra will work to repair all the damage."

I waited for all of that information to sink in but when my answer met complete silence, I couldn't help but feel baffled. I expected some sort of reaction or at least something along the lines of ' _Will it hurt?'_

But I received nothing so I lifted up the sleeves of my dark coat, extending my arm and bringing it near her lips.

A beat and then-

 _Pain._

The only word I had to describe it. Her teeth sank into my skin but the bite wasn't what hurt the most. Feeling a big part of my chakra slip away was.

 _Well, what did you expect? You saw her wound, didn't you?_

The rational part of my brain mocked me all the while saying how stupid I was to do this, something that had brought my grandmother and mother so much pain in the past.

I blatantly ignored that part and focused on staying upright. I followed with my eyes how the wound gradually began healing itself.

When the tissue got repaired and it finally closed, my arm was released and I could breathe properly once more.

I grimaced at the sight of my arm, marked and everything but when I looked up and saw how the woman, once looking like a living corpse was now smiling and crying tears of happiness...it didn't matter anymore.

"I thought all Uzumaki have disappeared." she told me, referring to my red hair.

I grinned tiredly.

"We are difficult to take down, that I can assure you, Mrs." I answered before I stood up from my chair, legs wobbly and jelly-like, making my way towards the door. I poked my head outside, finding the anxious waiting boys.

I gave an affirmative nod then stepped aside, watching Ren run past me into his mother's arms, kissing her face and hugging her like his life depended on it.

Then I looked at the other male, who was busy trying to control his tears.

"I won't laugh." I told him softly as I was trying to make sure my feet won't fail me.

 _It was worth it._

"How did you do it?" he asked me, after he let me see only his back.

 _Boys and their pride. It's okay to cry in such a situation._

I debated whether to give him an answer or not. Mom and dad agreed to never mention my and Karin's ability to anyone, friend or foe.

"I did nothing. Your love saved her." as I replied, my eyes met the woman's across the room and the look she gave me next told me she understood.

 _That was all the reward I needed._

"Thank you for what you did. I insist you stay for dinner."

I shook my head, slightly embarrassed, trying to explain that there was no need and I had to get home anyways.

Reluctantly, she nodded, before introducing herself as Saitou Noriko and making me promise that I will come by and accept that dinner invitation sometime.

I politely agreed, if only to make sure she'd let me leave.

Ren came to me next, wrapping his little arms around my torso, mumbling so many things at once that it was hard for me to catch them all. The ones I did made me smile.

I stopped outside the inn, turning to face the oldest son. Noriko told him to come with me, just in case I was still weak and something happened.

"I'm Seina, by the way!" I exclaimed. I wasn't about to continue referring to him as 'the guy' or other silly names, except if I ever got to see him again and he would end up pissing me off.

"Kawaki." He replied.

 **A/N: I bet none of you saw that one coming. I know we don't have any idea about who Kawaki is yet in the anime so I took the liberty to create him and his backstory as I saw fit. More about him later on, you will see, I've got a plan. So this happens exactly a year after the failed Chunin Exams took place and by the looks of it, a second round is right up the corner and we know that now Seina is allowed to participate… All in all, I hope you liked reading this chapter and I'm sorry if it didn't flow as naturally as before but I've written a lot in third person lately so my first person narrative skills are kind of rusty after taking a break from this story. The good news is that my inspiration is back and I will update more often from now on. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time mina!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Well...this sucks._

I thought, blowing a sigh, my eyes glued to the noticeable mark on my arm. It was red and slightly swollen and stuck out like a sore thumb.

It didn't bother me a lot, since most of my upper clothes were long-sleeved anyways so it wasn't such a big deal to hide it from my parents.

Because, let me make this clear, Karin and Suigetsu would surely be angry and sad. More sad than angry because I earned the mark by doing the right thing, for once.

 _I was selfless._

Such a rare occurence was that, coming from me but it felt good. My heart seemed lighter. I supposed that was what people meant about doing good deeds being food for the soul.

Anyways, the last thing I wanted was to upset the two most important people in my life. They did and they continue to do so much for me. Listening to me when I was but eight years old was an example. They allowed me to become a ninja, supported my goal, let me train under Orichimaru and took every insult and glare some villagers sent them with grace and humbleness.

Who would have thought parenthood suited them so well?

I looked up to see Karin reading in armchair and when I inclined my head a little bit, I managed to spot Suigetsu's unruly white hair in the kitchen.

 _He was doing the dishes._

I dare you to name one husband as considerate as he is. I will be waiting.

Sure, they had their arguments sometimes but it was mostly for fun and besides, after all the things they had gone through, it really said something that they were able to find it in themselves to love after knowing for so long that _Feeling is hurting._

I smiled, sighing dreamly. I wouldn't mind having their kind of love one day.

Then I stopped myself short when I realized the line of thought my brain had just dumbly ran for.

 _I really was getting soft._

I grimaced. What was the point of being aware of something but if you couldn't change it?

 _Mental torture, that was the point._

Wait, that had just given me an idea.

"Can I go out?" I asked after I lowering the sleeve of my jacket back over the mark, coming in the living room, looking between mom and dad respectively.

"Where to?"

"With whom?"

I chuckled. They were so alike sometimes that it was funny and since I saw no harm in telling them the truth, it's not like it'd give away the thing I was trying to hide, I answered:

"To the Yamanakas."

Karin gave me a suspicious look. "Did Ino offer to give you a makeup again?"

I shuddered at the thought. It happened, once. Me and my stupid curiosity were to blame. But I've learned my lesson and Ino gave up asking me to come for another one. Well, mostly, she wouldn't be Head of The Interrogation Unit if she stopped trying completely.

"I'm going there for Inojin, actually."

Now it was dad's turn to look confused.

"You hate his guts, sweetheart so why go there willingly?"

 _Gah, they know me too well._

I bit my lip as I thought about a proper comeback. "Hate is such a big word, tou-chan. I...merely dislike him."

Suigetsu and Karin raised one of their eyebrows in disbelief, giving me a pointed look.

"Back when you were ten, you stormed inside the house so mad that you were shaking. When we asked why, you declared that Inojin was the devil's spawn."

"And at twelve, Shikadai-kun had to interfere so your friendly spar wouldn't become bloody."

I massaged the back of my neck in a sheepish manner. "Okay, so maybe we are not the best of friends but we are both mature teenagers now."

 _Mature teenagers? Really, Hozuki?_

Even I didn't believe myself but I hoped they'd let this one slide.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, they gave me the approval I needed to get out of the house and once the comforting breeze hit my hair, I breathed relieved, inhaling and exhaling fresh air. I was able to think much more clearly right now about my plan.

The mark on my arm was still new which meant that a medic-nin should be able to heal it. The only problem was that I couldn't go to the hospital. Shinobi or not, I was still a child, and they'd call my parents immediately.

I couldn't go to Tsunade either because no matter how well we got along, I knew she'd be intrigued and she'd ask questions I wasn't prepared to answer.

Seeking help from Sarada was also out of the question. Ever since she went ahead, accused Sakura of not being her mother and Sasuke of cheating and doing it with Karin...well, let's just say I was still holding a grudge.

 _"Try putting yourself in her situation, Seina-chan. She had never seen her father before." my mother had told me then, chidding me gently._

It was clear to me that she had a soft spot for the Uchiha family, not just for Sasuke. Even though, at that time, I felt like shaking her shoulders and telling her that he did not deserve her kindness nor her help, something stopped me. Karin must have thought about it and decided that, everyone deserves a second chance. They had been on the same side of the fence once, the bad one and she must have understood that you could not always win in the fight against your demons.

As for Suigetsu, he was, for the most part, forgiving although from what I've gathered, after proposing to her, he had hunted down Sasuke on his quest and gave him a very hard, well-deserved punch. In honour of his future wife and for all the times he stood and did nothing whenever Karin got hurt. It was admirable, really and sad, because guilt had been and still was, to this very day, a constant emotion in my parents' hearts.

Pushing my small grudge against Sarada aside, there was another reason why I couldn't go to her. She was too curious and not that I'd ever admit it out loud... _she was smart_ but what should have I expected from the child of two very sharp shinobi? She'd ask questions and if I failed to answer them, she'd do digging on her own or go to Sakura...who was the only one, other than Sasuke, to know about Karin's ability. It wouldn't be hard to connect the dots.

Thus that's how I found myself in front of the Yamanaka home, knocking twice. When Inojin answered the door, I was taken aback a slightly bit.

"Red, what are you doing here? Kaa-san is at work."

My eye twitched at the mention of the familiar nickname but I swallowed down any rude retort.

I needed his help, after all.

"I didn't come to see her." I replied, watching his reaction closely. As expressionless as he usually was, now that facade began cracking a little.

"What do you need?" he asked, stepping aside and closing the door after me once I walked in.

I sat down on the living room sofa, facing the blonde haired genin. He was looking bored, if anything else.

"Do you know medical ninjutsu?" I asked, praying that Ino taught him more than their clan's mind jutsus.

He gave me a perplexed look before raising an eyebrow. "I don't see how is that any of your business, Red."

I fought the urge to throttle him, taking a deep breath.

"It is, if I need medical assistance." I replied, meeting his eyes fiercely.

He narrowed his eyes, giving me a once-over as if he was trying to see where was the damage. When he found nothing, since my clothes revealed very little, he said. "There are hospitals, you know."

"I don't trust hospitals." I snapped, my voice sounding harsher than I had intended it.

Inojin looked at me skeptically but otherwise unoffended. "And yet you trust me." It wasn't a question but I could tell he found it hard to believe. I couldn't blame him, since I had yet to wrap my mind around it myself. He turned away, as if he was emberrassed which was ridiculous. Ino and Sai were anything but shy. "I'm a beginner so don't get your hopes up." he told me, his voice neutral.

I shook my head, slightly surprised that he was accepting. "I won't. I just need you to try and if it doesn't work, that's that." after I finished my sentence, I rose the sleeves of my jacket and blouse, revealing the mark.

Inojin studied it for a long time, blue eyes focused and concentrated. "Those are teeth marks but...animals don't have such small ones. Not animals able to leave such a mark anyways."

I chuckled nervously, trying to get him off track. "I bruise easily."

He didn't look convinced and kept going. "You don't look as if you were bitten by an animal. They are chaotic, messy, they tear apart flesh in a vicious way. This...is a clean bite." he paused, hands gently touching my arm. "That, and you would have been showing signs of rabies." he explained and I mentally cursed this generation for getting so smart.

"Can you heal it or not?" I asked, getting heavily impatient.

"I should be able to." he responded and I relaxed against the couch, extending my arm and watching his hands turn a bright green glow.

I waited and waited some more until he gave me an affirmative nod, the green glow fading away. I stared at my biteless arm in awe, smiling happily before looking up at Inojin to thank him.

My smile quickly got replaced with a frown as I took in his way too pale features. He had always been very unhealthy looking but now it was different. I rushed to the kitchen, quickly looking for a glass before filling it with water. Then I went to the bathroom, taking a towel before returning downstairs. I gave him the water then wiped his sweaty forehead with the towel, concern written all over my face. "Why didn't you say anything? You should have stopped baka, if this was too painful and too much for you take."

He gave me an expressionless look, removing my hand from his forehead. When he made a move to stand up, I reacted, pushing him down with my body. Too tired to try shaking me off for a second time, he settled for glaring. "I don't start things without finishing them, Seina."

This was the first time I had seen him look even remotely close to mad and I barely registered the fact that he finally dropped the stupid nickname.

"Yeah, well, pride isn't worth getting hurt over!" I exclaimed, glaring right back. Kami-sama knew what would everyone to do to me if something were to happen to him.

Yes, that was the only reason I got so fired up.

"Nakama are supposed to help each other." he replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _It kind of was._

Looking at him now, I could see both of his parents in him. Sai — because of how he felt about bonds and comrades. Ino — in the way his blue eyes were burning with the Will of Fire.

He really wasn't that bad.

I half-cried, half-laughed, wrapping my arms around him. Beats me if I knew why I was doing this but all the thinking I've been doing lately had made me extremely emotional. Or maybe it also had to do with the fact that it was that dreaded part of the month and my hormones were going pretty crazy...

I broke the hug, not giving him any time to either push me away or respond. "Thanks Inojin. I owe you one." I gave him my biggest grin, standing up from the couch.

However, before I could have made it outside the door, his voice stopped me.

"Seina."

I turned my head to look at him, trying to shake off the surprise at having been called not once but twice by my real name.

"Yes?"

He gave me a pointed look. "I'm not stupid. Whatever happened to your arm, the chakra you lost...I had to use twice that amount in order to get rid of the mark."

I paled a little at the revelation. It made sense, in a way. I waited, half of me expecting him to pry further but he didn't say anything else.

It was up to me to decide what I was going to do with the information he had given me however at the moment I was too busy feeling guility for getting him almost chakra deplated.

"It won't happen again." I told him, clenching my fists.

 _No amount of ill strangers were worth my life and the life of a comrade._

I just hoped I'd be able to keep my promise in the nearby future.

...

"Aren't you excited? BECAUSE I AM! MAY THE PERSON WITH BRIGHTEST FLAME OF YOUTH WIN!"

"Shut it, eyebrow freak."

Okay, even I could admit that Metal's speeches could get annoying at times and they could be loud enough to make me lose my hearing for a while but under no circumstances did that mean that I was going to approve of people insulting one of my teammates.

Especially if the person doing the insulting was baka Naomi, the biggest pain in the behind you'd ever find.

"Say one more word and I will..." I didn't manage to finish my sentence because the idiot interrupted me.

"You will do what, Hozuki? Fail, like last time?" the blue haired girl paused, pretending to look around. "Shikadai isn't around to save you this time."

You'd think that she'd forget about that incident by now but no, the spawn of the devil had to possess the memory of an elephant.

"Neither are your bodyguards." I pointed out, watching her narrow her eyes in fury. Good. "Also, I think you forget what I did during the two years that I haven't attended the Academy." I shrugged innocently, satisfied when fury made room for fear.

I was bluffing, of course I would not risk my second shot at participating in the Chunin Exams by smashing her face in the ground now. I had plenty of time to do that once we reached Kiri and the exams began.

When she left my sight to carry her army of luggages inside the awaiting train, Iwabe mumbled besides me. "If she wasn't so pretty..."

I felt the urge to facepalm. Was he that heavily delluded?

"Kami, you are hopeless." I said, rolling my eyes.

It wasn't long until the annoucement that we have to board echoed loud and clear in the train station. I was stomping my foot impatiently, refusing to enter inside just yet and it was clear I wasn't the only one who was pissed off.

"Where are these two idiots?" Sarada wondered out loud with Chocho nodding by her side.

"They are Boruto and Shikadai, what did you expect?" Mitsuki questioned, narrowing his snake-like eyes to slits. Turned out he did not like waiting either.

"The train is not going to wait for us much longer." Metal spoke in a worried tone.

"The train officer is going to skin them alive." Sumire commented with a frown creasing her forehead.

"If Red doesn't get to them first." Inojin added indifferently, sparing me a glance.

That was such a nice compliment and the idiot just had to ruin it by using my nickname. I met his eyes, giving him a look that said ' _our fists are going to be reacquainted soon enough.'_

He just smirked my way before going on looking as passive as always. I tried not to dwell for too long on that. I had something else to focus on at the moment.

...

"If the smartass hadn't taken his time in doing his hair..."

"If the moron stopped ogling himself in the mirror..."

I was this close to losing my patience.

"You are giving me a headache!" I exclaimed, stepping between the blonde and the dark haired genin.

"He started it!"

"I did?!"

 _Damn them and their Alpha complexes_.

I took a deep breath then calmly caught one of their ears respectively, tugging on them at the same time. "I don't care whose fault it was! You are not attached to the hip!"

 _They might as well have been sometimes._

I thought, watching them wear similar pouts. Shikadai and Boruto were more trouble than worth but at least they proved to be good entertaiment.

"BE SILENT YOU MAGGOTS OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT AND YOU CAN SAY SAYONNARA TO THE TITLE OF CHUNIN!"

 _Jeez, Ibiki' son is certainly a ray of sunshine._

I dropped the grip I had on their ears, and left the two idiots to makeup or something, choosing an empty spot by the window. I sat down, watching as trees and houses blurred by.

 _This was really happening. We were going to Kiri to take The Chunin Exams._

 **A/N: For the people who don't ship Boruto and Seina: Honestly guys, it hadn't been my intention to make them interact in a romantic way but at some point people started commenting on how they ship them and I grew a soft spot for the two troublemakers. However, that aside, it doesn't mean I plan them to be endgame or anything when I decide to put an end to the story. At this point, I don't know who Seina will end up with, if that will even occur. ( I may take a modern, feminist approach and have her avoid relationships ). Just a warning though, I suck at writting romances, I really do. Just like you guys pointed out: it comes out forced when it should flow naturally.**

 **As for Boruto x Seina being a ship based on incest, that's not true at all! Sure, they are halfs of the same clan but we have no evidence that Naruto and Karin are cousins or anything closely related. Besides, if you have watched Naruto, how do you think most members of a clan looked the same? Take the Uchiha for example: they share the same traits. Black hair/Grey hair, black eyes, pale skin. Of course it could be argued that being a dominant gene but that's a bit of a stretch. Same case for the Hyuga but here is the thing, we clearly saw that theirs aren't dominant genes. Boruto took after Naruto and Himawari, while looking like Hinata, has Naruto's blue eyes. We are talking about a world resembling Feudal Japan where cousin-marriage was not illegal, but even encouraged, in order to keep the gene 'pure'. So even if Boruto and Seina weren't distantly related but were cousins, it wouldn't have been a problem for the standards of the world they live in.**


	21. Chapter 21

I wasn't surprised, not in the slightest, when we finally reached Kiri and as soon as we stepped foot in the region, shinobi were there, waiting for us to arrive. They lead us to an inn, first and foremost. Which made sense because we were probably going to spend some time around here.

 _I surely don't plan to lose easily._

The room arrangements were made pretty quickly. Sumire and I were obviously going to share and so were Sarada and Chocho. Iwabe and Metal stuck together, as did Boruto and Mitsuki, Inojin and Shikadai.

We ate like starved fools then closed ourselves behind indoors. At least, that's what I thought everybody did until the window of the room I was staying at got hit by a pebble. Wait, scratch that, _it was a freaking boulder._

I cracked my knuckles, already having a pretty good hunch about who was the one to throw it.

Sumire having noticed the killer intent I was radiating, sighed. "Don't kill them, Seina."

 _If only she knew how many times I stopped myself from acting on that impulse._

Crossing my arms against my chest, I gave my purple haired best friend a pointed look. "It's a wonder the window didn't break!" I exclaimed, before taking a deep breath.

 _Unicorns, dango, that hot guy I saw sitting in the train..._

Once I succeeded to calm myself, I approached the window, opening it, and poking my head out. It was only because of Orochimaru's training regimes that I caught the next stone before it damaged my face...and my newfound patience.

"Get back inside you morons! What are you even doing outside, hitting our window?!"

 _Okay, I expected Boruto and Iwabe and Denki with Metal because they basically worshipped them respectively._

 _But seeing Shikadai, Inojin and Mitsuki made me reach the following conclusions:_

 _I am a horrible judge of character._

 _Boys are a lost cause._

"We told Boruto that he shouldn't have done it..."

Said guy gave them a glare, scoffing. "As if, they didn't even mumble a word other than cheers."

Before some argument could break out between them, I blew a sigh, sensing Sumire come stand beside me. She gave them a patient smile.

 _So now we are doing good cop and bad cop, great._

"Hello mina! Not that _we_ aren't glad to see you..." I rolled my eyes and brushed off the stern look she threw me when I did. "But you could have used the door." she finished her sentence.

"Class Rep-san, we deeply apologize for that!" Metal, always the gullible one, was quick to respond, bowing out of shame and politeness. The others nodded, following his lead, minus the bow before giving us matching, excited grins.

 _Uhuh, they are up to something and I'm almost certain it's as idiotic as their face._

"Just come inside!" I yelled, suddenly aware that apart from their presence, there was another one, hidden. Where exactly, I wasn't sure but I wasn't going to take any chances. The fact that I sensed malice was good enough for me to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

I made eye-contact with Shikadai, hoping he'd get it.

"You heard her." he said, after a moment of consideration. It wasn't surprising that they all chose to listen, coming up one by one. Once they did, I shut the window before turning to face them. They were all giving me expectant looks.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but I feel obliged to remind you that this village used to be called 'The Bloody Mist.' "

If I expected some sort of reaction, _laughing_ was the last one I thought of.  
I glared at Boruto, who was busy showering in amusement.

"I thought being a walking textbook was Sarada's job." he replied, mocking me.

 _He knows how much I hate being compared to her._

When Mitsuki narrowed his eyes to slits at him, I knew that no matter how much he admired him, I was always going to come first. "That piece of information is basic knowledge, Boruto." he didn't say more than that but I was grateful nevertheless.

Inojin regarded me silently, exchanging looks with Shikadai. What were they thinking, I didn't know.

"What's gotten you so worried all of a sudden?" it was Iwabe who asked me even though I thought I made it quite obvious. I sighed, praying for patience.

 _At_ _least he is being serious for once._

"I sensed another chakra besides your own, outside. My point is, we are no longer in Konoha and you should be more careful of what you speak in public places."

Metal seemed the most confused from all of them but I couldn't judge him for it. "I don't understand. Haven't the Elemental Nations been at peace for years now?"

 _Great, we are entering a subject that's the devil's playground._

 _Politics._

How could I explain to him that even if what Naruto achieved was remarkable and efficient, things could change for the worst at any given time?

 _"All it takes is one little push for chaos to have room, child."_

It scared me how often I thought back to what Orochimaru taught me but as sadistic and cold as he was, nobody could question his intelligence or the fact that he had a knack for sensing things.

 _Knack that he had passed onto me._

"Shinobi are unpredictable, Metal. We can't know when one of them decides to snap." Shikadai explained, coming to my rescue.

 _He seems to be doing that a lot lately._

"If it makes you feel better Red, we weren't going to discuss anything that shouldn't be discussed out in the open." Inojin spoke before Iwabe butted in:

"Speak for yourself, Kami knows Boruto would have slipped something."

"No, I wouldn't have! I'm not an idiot, I know as much! Inojin was right, we were going to ask if you wanted to explore this place before the exams begin tomorrow." He defended himself, glaring at Iwabe and watching me from the corner of his eye to gauge my reaction.

 _Hadn't he heard what I just said?_

I took a deep breath, considering my options. On one hand, I couldn't blame them for wanting to look around. They have never travelled outside of Konoha before. I was also curious to see the surroundings since half of my roots lay here...But on the other hand, it'd be best if we lay low. This wasn't our village, it was foreign ground and while dad told me a few things about his birthplace, he hadn't informed me well enough to be comfortable.

 _Or maybe he had left out so much to ensure I wouldn't be traumatised..._

"Have you asked Sarada and Chocho?"

"Not yet, we hoped to gain your approval first." Mitsuki answered, watching me and Sumire respectively.

"Come on Hozuki, this is the place where the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were born. Your uncle was one and so is your father now." Iwabe said, trying to tempt me more than I already was.

"This is a drag but if you come, at least there are less chances of a disaster happening. You know Boruto, trouble follows him." Shikadai added, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, he is rig—HEY!" Boruto protested vehemently upon getting the massage. Inojin elbowed him in the stomach, not very subtly though.

I bit back a smile before something occurred to me. I looked down, suddenly aware that I was wearing my pyjamas. They weren't revealing but puberty was hitting us all, me included.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, effectively damaging their ear drums. Sumire, having reached the same conclusion as I did, was a little more merciful. "Please." she added calmly but blushing nevertheless.

The boys, surprisingly, were looking as if they had just noticed our current state and they were quick to look away, stutter profound apologizes, tripping over themselves in order to reach the door, Metal being the loudest of them all. Mitsuki and Inojin were the only ones to walk out in a calm and composed manner.

Once we were left alone, I began searching in my luggage for something to wear. "Will you be coming as well? I know you think it's your duty Sumire to look after us and you will always remain Class-Rep in my and everybody's eyes but..." pausing, I walked to stay in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There is no pressure, alright? Let them be idiots and blow things up, they are bound to grow-up eventually."

"I DON'T GET IT. ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT?" Boruto's painfully loud voice rang from behind the door.

 _Facepalm._

"STOP YELLING! WE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES STAYING AT THIS INN BAKA!" I retorted, suddenly aware I just raised my voice too.

"THAT'S HYPOCRITICAL OF YOU TO SAY!"

 _Aghh, he is impossible._

Sumire laughing quietly in that gentle way of hers made me re-focus my attention. "I'm coming, if only for Boruto-kun's sake." she paused, voice cheerful before regarding me with serious eyes. "You two bicker a lot more than usual lately. Something happened?"

 _What does she mean? We always bicker whenever we have to share space._

Then I thought back to what happened one year ago.

 _ **FLASHBACK;**_

 _I bit my lower lip, not knowing what else to say before I noticed something attached to Boruto's wrist when the sleeve of his jacket rolled up slightly._

 _Huh, weird. I didn't know he wears a watch._

 _Curious to see it, I stepped closer to him and reaching out for his hand. What shocked me, however, was when he caught my hand, his grip so tight that it hurt._

 _"Let go." I said calmly, realizing I had made a mistake and startled him. But crossing inside each other's personal space had never been an issue for Boruto before._

 _His once light blue eyes were now three shades darker and he was angry. So angry that he was still gripping my hand. By now I was sure he had left a bruise. However, the pain wasn't bothering me as much as his attitude._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled, hoping that would somehow wake him up. I refused to believe this was one of my best friends._

 _I managed to release my hand out of his grip and instead of leaving, like maybe I should have done, I started hitting his chest with my fists. They were sloppy hits and I knew they weren't doing much because I was too frustrated to hit him properly. Not that I wanted to._

 _"I just came to wish you good luck you baka! And...I didn't think that you'd hurt me just for wanting to see your damn stupid watch!"_

 _When Boruto got fed up with my acts of violence, he caught both of my wrists. I struggled, raising my leg to hit him so he could let go but he saw that one coming and blocked my leg with one of his, pressing me against the desk. I was still yelling at him the entire time._

 _It took me a while to realize that he was being gentle now, compared to earlier. But firm enough so I was stuck in that position. The colour of his eyes seemed to have returned to normal too. He was himself again although I never would have thought we would end up like this._

 _"Are you finished dattebasa?" He asked quietly and I could hear the guilt in his voice when he spotted the red marks on the wrist that not too long ago he had gripped._

 _"Not yet." I paused, trying to catch my breath even though reason told me our fight couldn't have possibly made me this tired._

 _I am Orochimaru's apprentice for Kami's sake._

 _I watched him narrow his eyebrows, keeping the eye-contact and himself pressed against me. As if he was trying to make me think twice before I said anything else related to the subject._

 _Too bad we were both equally stubborn people._

 _"What are you hiding Boruto? I want to see what could be worth so much that you'd hurt me for."_

 _It came to me while I was fighting him that whatever was the thing attached to his wrist, it had to be far more important than a watch._

 _It had to._

 _Otherwise I was going to lose it._

 _"I didn't want to hurt you Seina and you know it dattebasa."_

 _"Do I?" I asked rhetorically._

 _It was not the bruises that bothered me. They weren't too bad and I've had worse. I probably would have shrugged if it happened during a spar or competition but this was different._

 _He let go of one of my hands to run it through his blonde hair as if he didn't know what to do next._

 _He doesn't have to take that decision._

 _I used my free hand to tug at his sleeve and Boruto wasn't quick enough to stop me. This time I got to see that thing. It was a device that I have heard about from Suigetsu._

 _"Ugh, I can't believe you... YOU PLAN TO CHEAT TOMORROW?" I couldn't help but raise my voice again._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK;**_

Even if we made up immediately after and I convinced him not to be an idiot and cheat...something changed. It was like...we were back to square one, back to being ten-year olds, arguing over the littlest, most trivial stuff. It felt like somebody came and erased all the friendship and trust that had been carefully built.

Realizing Sumire was still waiting for an answer, I snapped back to the present. "We fought, a while ago."

She gave me a look that said _you two always butt heads_ to which I replied with: "I know but it was different then."

 _From so many points of view that have my teenage mind resembling a whirlpool._

I smiled a bit at the irony. Boruto was as much Uzumaki as I was and they had a tendency to make ripples and hurricanes wherever they went, didn't they?

Sumire gave the hand I had on her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "He is making an effort, if you ask me. The others are merely coming to fill space so things won't be weird between the two of you."

I heavily doubted that but I was glad all the gang was going. The more, the merrier. I nodded, thanking my best friend for listening and for her wise counsel. It didn't take long for us to get ready and when we walked out of the room, we found Sarada and Chocho have joined the boys. I dimly wondered how they convinced the responsible, stiff Uchiha to come but I kept those thoughts to myself only.

"Joyful! Now that we have all gathered, our adventure can begin!" Metal gushed in a spectacle voice, sprinting ahead, leaving the rest of us to shake our heads and follow him.

...

I ignored everyone as they talked, closing myself in my own little world, too busy to look at our surroundings to take part in any kind of conversation.

Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War and Kiri, with all the efforts of Mei considered, still had that heavy air, the wind carrying the regrets of ghosts and the mist trying too hard to hide a shameful past that could only be pushed under the rug but never actually erased.

The blood was gone, long ago washed by the times rain had fallen and yet the village was never going to be known as anything but "Bloody Kiri". It saddened me immensely though I had hope that the future generations were never going to walk the streets and feel what I was feeling.

Stealing a glance at my friends, I wondered if I was the only one who thought about these things.

 _Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I watched the anime and witnessed what Kiri could do to people, Haku and Zabuza just an example in the sea of victims the village had created with its cruel ways._

"Hime, do you have any family around here?" Mitsuki wondered all of a sudden, intruding upon my thoughts.

"Not that I know of. Uncle died before I was born and tou-chan didn't say anything about having any relatives alive."

My comment caused some sort of silence to fall upon us. It wasn't uncomfortable but I suddenly felt obliged to do something to break it.

"Are you guys nervous? About tomorrow, I mean."

Iwabe looked at me then like I had just grown two heads over night. "You can't be serious Hozuki. You, nervous? Did Hell just freeze or something?"

I fought the urge to throttle him. After all, I needed a whole team in order to participate in the exams. "I asked if _you_ are."

 _Damn him for reading me so well._

"We all went through the motions once so we have no reason to be. Iwabe is right. You are the only one who has no idea what to expect." Sarada intoned, as if she was reading facts from a book.

I wanted to throttle her too but Mitsuki _and_ Boruto needed their teammate intact. Besides, I couldn't ignore the part of me that knew she was right. They have all competed last year and possibly only failed because the exams were sabotaged.

"It doesn't matter, Sarada. Konoha isn't Kiri and Kiri isn't Konoha. The first two rounds won't be the same and considering the past of this village, I wouldn't be surprised if the exams are harder to ace here than in any other place." Shikadai calmly interfered, as if sensing my anger.

Truth be told, radiating killer intent came as second nature to me now and it sometimes slipped out of my control.

I made eye contact with the Uchiha, wondering if her kind and mine, the Uzumaki, were forever doomed to argue. "I was merely saying that we have got some experience under our belts." she defended herself.

The child of my favourite ship or not (after _my parents, of course),_ I had never really gotten along with Sarada. Half of the blame was on me, because I couldn't let go of that incident, the one where she barged inside my home, adamant that my mother is hers too.

She was the first person I met from the New Generation outside from Mitsuki and that impression left a bad taste in my mouth whenever I thought of it. Anyways, the other part of the blame was solely hers for making that impression in the first place.

Insulting each other and making biting remarks became habit once I moved to Konoha.

"You don't have to rub it in her face dattebasa." Boruto argued, knowing first-hand just how bad I felt when I was brought in front of the Hokage and his council and given the punishment of not attending the exams with them.

"What are you, her boyfriend, Boruto?" Inojin butted in, sounding half curious and half irked.

Clenching my fist, I punched a nearby tree with all the pent-up anger and frustrations gathered inside.

"My best friend." I said through gritted teeth, surprising even myself by admitting that. I looked over at Sumire, hoping she didn't take any offence only to find her smiling. I understood quickly what she meant by that. One could have more than one best friend. Grasping my bloody knuckles, I kept walking before speeding towards the wall of a building, to use the rooftops.

"You are an idiot, Inojin." I heard Chocho declare in the distance then silence. The village was surprisingly quiet, unlike Konoha who was buzzing with chatter and noise most of the time.

I moved towards the forest path, until I found a small pond. Just like dad, water was my element and it always calmed my nerves, if only briefly. Sitting down on the grass, I closed my eyes, knowing Boruto had followed me. His chakra signature was unmistakable and it also soothed me in ways I refused to think about.

"You don't run when you get upset." he sounded confused and I couldn't blame him. He didn't wait for any kind of approval, just sat down beside me. "People usually get several damage and trauma when you do." he added in a joking manner but I could tell he was serious.

It was the truth, after all. Yelling profanities and punching people was usually my way of dealing with anger and sadness. Anything else came as an alien concept.

"And nobody knows that better than you."

He chuckled, blue eyes dancing with mirth as he nodded. "And nobody knows that better than me yeah."

We exchanged amused looks before we opened our mouths at the same time, blurting out. "I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, shaking my head in doubt. "If it's about what happened when I came over..."

Boruto interrupted me. "Not that, although I still resent myself for doing what I did." he paused. "I ignored you for a year afterwards Seina. Friends shouldn't..."

It was my turn to cut him off. "I ignored you too baka. So, we are even."

"Even, huh." he repeated, glancing down at my bloody knuckles, not saying anything though for a moment. "We should make Inojin or Sarada heal them."

 _Like hell I'm asking for help._ I thought, stubbornly refusing even the idea of it.

"I will bandage them later, that way I will look tougher in front of our opponents." I added with a small smirk which had Boruto deadpanning.

"You are scary on your own without bandages, trust me dattebasa."

It pleased me a lot to hear that.

Shifting my position slightly so I sat cross-legged now, I looked at the blond troublemaker from the corner of my eye. "Why did you come, Boruto?"

He didn't move his eyes away from the water. "In Kiri? Like the rest I wanted..."

I elbowed him playfully and not harsh like I used to many times in the past. "Not that, dumbass. I meant why did you come, well, you know..."

This time he did turn his head to look at me, raising an eyebrow. It struck me that maybe he had a split personality. One moment it felt like I was talking to Naruto pre and shippuden and the other it felt like Minato was standing right beside me.

"After you?"

I nodded, looking away.

He was silent for a while. "For all the times I didn't this year."

I prayed to all deities that my cheeks didn't start resembling my hair, punching him in the stomach instead.

"OW Seina! Why did..."

I smiled innocently and faced him when I felt my face temperature returning to normal. I mirrored his speech. "For all the times I didn't."

He shook his head at my antics, rubbing at his hurt stomach. "I certainly didn't miss your punches..."

Now far too curious to let the opportunity pass me by, I asked. "What did you miss then?"

Boruto refused to make eye contact, standing up from the grass. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Beating you in a spar, of course." he offered me a hand, helping me to stand up.

"Mhm, keep talking like that Uzumaki and you won't make it to the exams tomorrow." I threatened but only half-heartedly.

"Can I trust you not to fix Sarada's glasses dattebasa?" he asked.

"I don't know. Can I trust you not to slap Inojin with his brushes?"

We looked at each other then burst out laughing.

...

Somewhere hidden in the distance, two missing-nin were having a debate. "So, the blond one is Uzumaki Naruto' son?"

"The resemblance is uncanny, idiot. Just look at him."

"We will have our hands full then. He must be a strong one."

"Still a kid, Katsu."

The other hummed, deep in thought. "Maybe but there is another with him. I haven't seen red hair since..."

"Since a very long time."

"And her chakra..."

"Change of plans then. We take them both."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since my last update and for that I'm sorry. I've had some stressful weeks and no inspiration for any of my fanfics. Today I stumbled upon the draft of this chapter and felt the urge to finish and post it...so here we are. Also, I have one request. If you have any idea about what the first round of the exams should entail, don't hesitate to leave a review about it. I promise I will take it into consideration.**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

If asked, I'd deny it with every fibre of my being because confessing was not an option, not for me, a human self-branded as dauntless since birth. However, denying it wasn't going to change things.

I was scared, no matter how much I tried drilling into my brain this morning to get over it and suck it up. I couldn't really name one reason for my fear. What was I afraid of?

Failure? Pain? Permanent damage that could put an end to my ninja career? Enemies interrupting the exams?

 _All of the above._

I didn't use to be such a worrier, an overthinker but that was a life ago, when my existence wasn't a gamble in and on itself. I didn't know how to cherish that until it got brutally taken away from me.

I didn't often think about a past that didn't belong to Hozuki Seina because I didn't want the kami responsible for my rebirth to think I was ungrateful but it was times like these that had me wishing for the life I used to have and give-up on the one that's currently mine.

But then Karin and Suigetsu would smile at me, the kind of smile parents gave their children, the one that said, _'You are our world.'_ and I would instantly regret ever feeling unhappy with what I have. Sadly, they aren't here with me and not because they didn't want to but just like I had a duty to respect, so did they.

"Oi Hozuki!"

Iwabe's loud voice jarred me out of my thoughts. I threw him a glare, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I snapped.

Waking up at dusk was never going to be my thing. Not for the first time I cursed the exam protectors who thought having the first round held this early in the morning was a good idea. Hell, even Orochi had been more sensible than that, letting me sleep until nine o'clock during the time I was training.

"Metal has been talking to you for minutes and you just stared off into space!"

Usually, I wouldn't let Iwabe get away with raising his voice at me. Not without giving him a piece of my mind, but today was going to be the exception.

"Ano, it's alright..." Metal butted in, not wanting us to argue before the exams begin.

Closing my eyes tiredly and in guilt, I shook my head. "I hate to say it, but he is right." A sigh went past my lips. "Gomen, Metal. I shouldn't have ignored you."

Instead of another assurance, the thing he did next surprised me. "Something is troubling you, isn't it?" he asked quietly but weary, as if he feared bringing up the subject would upset me even more.

"If it's Boruto, I thought you guys made up yesterday or some shit like that." Iwabe added, casually placing his hands behind the back of his neck. "And even if you did, you should be riled up instead. After all, this is a competition we are getting into and your best friend or not, Team Hanabi comes first, no discussion, alright?"

For a moment, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and maybe it had because Iwabe didn't do soft looks or a gentle voice for anyone. "No discussion." I agreed, offering a small smile as I pumped my fist up in determination. The guys did the same and all was pushed under the rug and forgotten. It was a good thing too. I now had something else to focus on other than my irrational fears.

 _Team Hanabi has to pass the first two rounds._

 _We have to make chunin this time._

* * *

"We have a job to complete guys and it's good pay."

"A job, Yukino? We are supposed to enter the exams now!"

The white-haired girl giggled. "Silly Takuma. We were given the job because of the exams!"

"Get to the point. What do we have to do?" a third voice demanded.

"Kawaki-kun, don't be so grumpy! I'm getting to that." she paused, looking around the room. "See that girl with fire kissed hair? Very cute, too bad that we have to take her out of commission." she sighed, as if it couldn't be helped before whispering once more. "And the same goes for blondie over there. We split them from their teams, knock them out and take them to Subaru-dono and Hayato-dono."

"Mah, I don't know Yukino. I really want to make chunin and this would interfere with my plans."

"Takuma, you don't get it at all, do you? We will become chunin regardless if we reach the third round or drop out mysteriously during the first one, the masters will make sure of that. What we have to worry about is how strong our targets are and whether we will succeed."

"Don't involve me into this." Kawaki intoned indifferently, stopping when Yukino caught his wrist.

"I don't like this either but we need the money, you know we do."

"I will just find another way then. Work a civilian job or ask the hospital staff to make an exception."

"You don't get it either, do you?" Yukino paused, eyes brimming with tears. "There is no other choice Kawaki! They won't take 'no' for an answer and besides, since when have you got a problem with what we do?"

"She is right buddy. Did the time spent in Konoha make you spineless?" Takuma provoked him, arching a brow.

Kawaki didn't took the bait, however, but designed a plan. He smirked their way. "As if. You can take me away from Kiri but you can't take Kiri away from me." he paused, eyes glued to a certain redhead. "I will handle her. Yukino, you take the blond and Takuma, you will make sure to cover for us when the time comes."

...

Once we reached the exam centre, we immediately completed a registration form and were given ten minutes to reach the classroom we got assigned to.

"I hate written tests, they are so boring dattebasa!" Boruto loudly complained before wrapping his arm around Shikadai's shoulder. "At least we are in the same classroom."

"Get your mind out of the gutter! Shikadai is part of the InoShikaCho." Sarada argued.

"And?" he questioned unfazed.

"What do you mean "and?". Each to their own team, baka!"

Sumire sighed, opening her mouth to play mediator when somebody spoke.

"Not necessarily true. I mean, I would offer a helping hand to a friend in need. Competition or not, right, Seina?"

I blinked, looking away from the window only to see a familiar face. Frankly, I didn't think I was ever going to see him again. "Kawaki. You are taking the exams too, huh."

"Of course. After all, Kiri is my birthplace."

I smiled slightly. "How is your mother doing?" I had to ask because not a day passed by that I didn't think of that, of whether the sickness returned or I was strong enough to get rid of it for good.

His eyes softened considerably. "She is doing great...because of what you did."

Feeling embarrassed, I laughed it off, waving a dismissive hand. "Nah, I didn't do anything honestly. You and Ren did though, by making sure she didn't give up. Besides, she is a strong woman. Most people wouldn't have lasted for as long as she had."

He shook his head. "Come to think of it, I never did thank you properly, did I?"

Before I could respond, or not, because at the moment I was too busy blushing furiously to think of a casual way of answering, Boruto butted in. "Maybe some other time dattebasa because we have a classroom to get to. Ten minutes don't mean an eternity."

"Since when are you so eager to take a written test?" Inojin wondered.

Boruto threw him a glare. "Since I found out I get to become chunin." he said through gritted teeth. Then, like a switch, he brightened up instantly. "Now let's go mina! Each to their own class!"

I was baffled the moment he reached for my hand, dragging me along as if I had no idea how to walk on my own.

"You are right, let's." Kawaki agreed, walking to my left. To put it simply, I was currently flanked between the two of them.

Boruto stopped so abruptly that I almost crashed into his side, but he seemed completely unfazed by that whatsoever. "What do you mean let's? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

I narrowed my eyebrows, elbowing him in the stomach. "Don't be rude."

He chose to ignore me.

"Room number one, right?" Kawaki asked, showing us the card with the number written on it. It mirrored the ones we had. As I nodded, he smirked. "It seems like we are in this together."

Upon entering inside the classroom, I found myself staring at the big screen placed above the blackboard.

"Good morning genin! I am Hayama Taiga and I will be your protector for the first round of the Chunin Exams. Here are some rules that you have to follow...if you want to pass." clearing her throat, she recited. "No fighting is allowed. Trust me when I say that you have plenty of time for that. On the pieces of paper you have been given, there are questions, however, only one of you gets to answer. She or he has to answer correctly. Should you fail to do so, you get disqualified. Should more than one teammate go ahead and answer the questions, the team gets disqualified. You have an hour at your disposal. Have I made myself clear enough?"

 _Great speech lady._ I mentally snorted, looking around the classroom. Everybody seemed confused and frustrated, sans Shikadai, but that wasn't surprising. He was probably busy dissecting what the protector said to find a solution. That is, if he hadn't already.

"And how do we know who gets to answer the questions? We are divided, for Kami' sake!"

"Yeah, we can't talk and decide among us!"

"What kind of exam is this anyway if only the answers of one matter?"

Taiga-san laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "My job was to tell you that. Yours is to think it through. That's why you have a brain kiddos."

 _Right. Your brain Hozuki. Don't freak out and start using it._ I gave myself a small pep talk, deciding to see what was written on the damn sheet of paper. After reading it for a couple of times, I narrowed my eyebrows in disbelief and a glance around confirmed the fact that I wasn't the only one sporting a WTF expression.

The questions were weird. I expected some sort of problems, something that knowledge would help us with but so far, they made little to no sense.

 _1 - Name the colour of the chair standing in the left corner of room one._

 _2 - Describe the view you can see from the window of room two._

 _3 - Count the flowers in the vase from room three._

 _4 - What do all the classrooms have in common apart from the obvious?_

"Gah! How am I supposed to know how things look in the other rooms?" people started to complain and to be honest, I was close to joining them before remembering I knew a certain genius...

... _who_ _isn't on my team._

I got the sudden urge to facepalm with my desk before logic bumped into me like a truck and I realized this was the point, to separate us. Neither Iwabe, nor Metal were with me. I was on my own.

 _And yet, not really._

"Hey, you can't just get up and waltz around here!"

I turned to face the one who yelled, crossing my arms against my chest. "I paid attention and as far as rules go, I can walk around freely."

Some nodded their head in agreement. "She is right! The protector didn't mention to stay put."

I approached Shikadai's desk, raising an eyebrow. "So, what do you think?"

He opened his eyes, looking equally bored _and_ unimpressed, as if he had been waiting for me to come and now that I did, I proved his hunch was correct. "Get in line Seina, Boruto tried the same thing earlier."

"You didn't tell him?"

An exasperated groan echoed next.

"NO! He didn't. I know nothing."

I stifled with my hand the laugh threatening to escape me. Somehow, I doubted they'd get the 'You know nothing Jon Snow' joke. Glancing at Boruto, I concluded they were far from being alike. But, I couldn't deny there was one thing they had in common.

 _Bravery._

My lips curled up into a smile before I remembered what my mission was and that I wasn't backing down without at least trying.

"Shikadai." I insisted.

"Troublesome woman." he mimicked me.

 _Ah well, that's it. I tried._

I wasn't dumb not to know that he was doing right. Not by me or Boruto, but by his team. It was admirable, in a way and it pissed me off in another.

 _I would have probably done the same thing if I had at least half of his intelligence._

"Chocho and Inojin don't know their luck." I teased him, grinning a little before marching back to my desk with a sulk.

 _What do I do now?_

Hanabi taught us once that things should be divided in two. The ones you know and the ones that elude you. Making a mental list of them was the only thing I got so far but it was better than doing nothing.

 _ **Things I know:**_

 _Hayama Taiga is toying with us._

 _I wish I was born as Ibiki's daughter (no offence to Karin and Suigetsu)_

 _ **Things I don't know:**_

 _This. Entire. Exam._

 _ **Conclusion:**_

 _I am a lost cause._

This wasn't working as I hoped it would. Picking up my pen, I started chewing on it. All that training with Orochi must have given me something, anything for this situation. The man had tricked death multiple times for crying out loud! Was there anything that didn't he have a trump card for?

My eyes widened.

 _Wait._

 _That's it._

How could I forget?

Biting my thumb until I have succeeded to drawn blood, I made the necessary hand seals before gently slapping my open palm on the wooden desk. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." There was a puff, and smoke but they were subtle enough that few have noticed. Which was good, I didn't want everyone to follow my example although some part of me doubted they all had summoning contracts.

"Seina-sama, I cannot tell you the purpose of this exam." the small, black snake on my desk spoke, drawling each syllable out.

Snakes used to freak me out but I've grown a lot since then and came to think of them as extraordinary allies. They were the best at stealth and that was exactly what I needed right now.

"I know, Amikiri." I paused, taking one of the empty, small scrolls I had on my person and quickly writing something down. "What I need you to do is sneak in the other classrooms and give this to Iwabe and Metal respectively. This test has got to be about teamwork."

 _Wasn't that what Naruto and his generation have been tested for?_

Yes, I was in a different era than the one I had spent months, years even, obsessing over but if I had faith in something, this was it. Surely all the hidden villages had similar concepts. I simply refused to think Kiri was any different. I watched Amikiri retreat in the shadows and smiled, closing my eyes and leaning back against the chair.

All I had to do now was wait.

My peace of mind didn't last long however because once I remembered that Mitsuki could sense my summoning...my thoughts took a darker turn.

 _Will he try to sabotage me, I wonder?_

I hoped Orochimaru taught him better than that.

Actually, scratch what I said. I hope he didn't.

Feeling a familiar cold tingling, it didn't take me long to realize that Mitsuki had too, reached the same conclusion I did and send his own summoning. A glance in Boruto's direction confirmed my hunch. It was _Ikuchi,_ a small, grey snake playing messenger for him.

I didn't expect any less.

So Mitsuki and I had summoning animals. Inojin had most probably used his mind link by now and Denki had his teammates wear earphones at all times so if everything else developed smoothly, we'd all pass the first round.

Amikiri didn't disappoint with her speed and I opened the scroll to read their responses. I half smiled and half glared at it afterwards. Metal had called me a genius, which I wasn't, but it still made me proud as a peacock. And Iwabe...well, he was himself.

 _ **Hey guys, here is what we have to do. Only one of us has to answer the questions. I could do it, if you want but I need you to write the answer to the one you know. Question 2 and 3 respectively. The fourth, we will manage, somehow.**_

 _ **\- Seina**_

 _You are putting Amikiri do the job for you. Low Hozuki, low. Anyway, the view is boring from where I'm looking. Sun is up, grass is down. A plump tree stands near a house. That's it. Also, don't screw this up._

 _\- Iwabe_

 _Hello Seina! Brilliant idea to send Amikiri-sama! I will admit, the test had gotten me a little panicked for a second but I soon remembered that we are a team and that nothing can stand in our way. The answer for the third question is: there are seven flowers in the vase. Good luck with the rest and excuse Iwabe. We both trust you._

 _Written with the power of youth,_  
 _Metal Lee_

I re-read the questions, then their answers and blinked, not believing my eyes. The view I had was a plump tree near a house and the number of flowers in the vase were seven.

Just like my teammates wrote.

 _Our protector is tricky, I will give her that._

It was a little frustrating though, realizing each of us had the answers and fishing around for them hadn't been needed.

"Thank you, Amikiri. You can return to Ryūchi Cave." I expressed my gratitude to the black snake.

"Hai, Seina-sama."

Glancing down at the fourth question, I began chewing on my pen again, mulling it over.

 _4 - What do all the classrooms have in common apart from the obvious?_

Apart from the obvious.

Apart from the obvious.

I looked at the scroll, then back at the paper and so on and so forth for a couple of times.

 _No._

 _She didn't._

 _Did she?_

"I see! So, the answer to the fourth one is..."

My eyes widened and before I knew it, I jumped out of my seat, tackling Boruto to the ground. The impact with the floor made him stop mid-sentence and wince. Right, he ended up taking the fall for the both of us but right now I had something else on my mind. I glared down at him, vaguely aware everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at us. "Baka, don't say your thoughts out loud! Know the answer? Great, but don't share it with everyone!"

If I had the bad habit of spacing out when people talked to me, Boruto had the one of exposing his thoughts to the world. We all know what Tsunade is like, Kushina's and Naruto's unhealthy love for ramen were hardly a secret and as for mom...well she used to collect Sasuke's stuff whenever he wasn't looking...

 _Kami, I really hope she dropped that one._

Boruto narrowed his eyebrows at me, then blinked, realizing his almost slip-up. "You would have heard it too." he intoned confused, wondering why I'd stop something that would benefit me.

I rolled my eyes, answering. "I figured it on my own without Sarada's input." I paused, glaring around. "What are you all looking at? Don't you have an exam to solve?"

"Don't you?" a brunette retorted, making a show of looking at her fingernails. "I suppose your...actions are one way of eliminating the competition." she laughed mockingly. "And here I thought we were too young for seduction."

I was going to pop a vein.

And the bitch was getting put in the hospital.

Instantly, I released the hold I had on Boruto and stood up on my feet. I began approaching the spawn of devil. Forget stupid Naomi, this one was worse.

"What did you say?" the fact that my voice sounded calm was a mere illusion. In truth, I was itching to swipe the floor with her. "I tackled him to the ground! I think I might have broken one of his ribs!"

"You didn't." Boruto assured.

"Stay out of this!" the two of us screamed in unison. I glared, struggling not to let my killer intent run wild or punch the living shit out of her.

"Seina, she isn't worth your time and you know it." Shikadai's lazy voice drawled from behind me.

"Yeah dattebasa. She is probably jealous she can't seduce a guy even if she were the only girl left on the planet." Boruto grinned smugly when everyone laughed.

They lifted up my spirits enough to take a step back, silently agreeing with them. Though I saw it coming and could have easily dodged it, I remembered fighting back was against the rules so I took the punch she threw at me.

And then grinned like the crazy Uzumaki I was.

"You should be..." she seemed shocked about my reaction.

Upon sensing the boys' chakra spike up, in what I learned to recognise as anger, I slung my arms over their shoulders. _Don't. It's fine. It's what I wanted._ I told them with my eyes before shifting my attention back to her.

"I suppose your...actions are one way to ensure you get to drop out of the exams." I paused, faking a deep sigh. "And here I thought we were old enough to know better." I mocked her, mimicking the way she had spoken to me earlier.

Two shinobi walked inside, leading her out of the room and out of the exam entirely.

I got many high fives that day...and a few concerned looks for the purple eye I was now sporting. The fourth question had been as most of us had suspected. Its answer the combined responses of the other three questions. There was another catch though. A fifth one, not written on paper. That one made me smile.

 _You have to choose which teammate you leave behind to successfully accomplish the mission._

Team Hanabi's answer?

Nobody gets left behind.

* * *

You have no idea how glad I was to have passed the first round _and_ to finally get some fresh air. Staying in that classroom did mess with my head for a bit, and looking around, I noticed I wasn't the only joyful one. I made my way to Shikadai and Boruto. They were busy playing video games (no surprise there) under the shade of an oak tree. "Guys." I called, to get their attention. I didn't want to be the fun police but I really needed to say something and they needed to hear it.

When they looked up, eyes a little wide with surprise before they slightly darkened after noticing my colourful eye most probably, my resolve strengthened.

"I don't tell you this a lot and maybe I should but...thank you. I mean it. If you hadn't spoken today, I would be the one in that girl's place right now." I wasn't delusional to believe I wouldn't have acted upon my anger.

Because I would have.

 _If I didn't have such good friends._

"You're welcome but we just reminded you of what you already knew." Shikadai spoke first.

"Yeah, no biggie Seina. We'd do it again. Exams or no exams, doesn't change the fact that we are friends although..." Boruto paused and it made me arch an eyebrow. "I won't hold back when we reach the final round."

"Neither will I."

I nodded, pumping a fist in the air. "Good because I look forward to fighting both of you."

We shared a friendly, determined grin.

"Oi, Seina!"

I spun around to see Kawaki jogging towards us and vaguely heard Boruto mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _"way to ruin the moment, idiot."_

"Hey, you passed too, right?" I asked.

He smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you have any doubts?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, shrugging nonchalantly. "A few." I teased.

"How do you two know each other?" Shikadai questioned casually, his voice giving off a lazy vibe as if he wasn't asking because he wanted to know but merely out of politeness.

"Ah well..." I began unsure of how to explain.

"My otouto hit her by accident with his ball. We talked for a bit and then she decided to be a hero and heal kaa-san" he paused, glancing at me. "Which by the way, I am still grateful for."

I adverted my eyes, finding the ground to be very interesting at the moment. "I told you, it was nothing. Anyone could have done it."

The look he gave me next meant he disagreed with that statement so I hoped my eyes seemed pleading enough. I didn't want people finding out of what my chakra could do, even if those people were my friends. His mother had promised to keep my secret.

 _Now I am left to wonder whether she kept her word or he is simply praising me even without knowing the extent of my ability._

"Healed your mother? Seina isn't a medic-nin." Boruto retorted in confusion.

"I know because I am one and I couldn't do anything to help her." Kawaki answered, voice filled with guilt and a little bitter though I couldn't blame him. One of the most heart-breaking things is realizing there isn't anything you can do to save the people you love.

"Then how?" Boruto insisted. I got the feeling he was asking me more than he was addressing Kawaki and it made me feel uncomfortable.

Shikadai was quiet, thinking most probably and the conclusion both of them eventually reached was an easy, hurtful one.

 _I am hiding something. I keep a secret from them._

"She also refused to tell me but it's not a big deal. We all have something that we don't share with the world. This thing is hers..." My eyes widened when he took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And I respect that."

Boruto jumped from his sitting position as if he got burned, getting in Kawaki's face. "Don't confuse us with you dattebasa! We have known her for years! It's a bond that I don't expect _you_ to understand so how about you go fuck yo..."

"People who start swearing have nothing more constructive to say, do they?"

I felt like kicking both of their asses into next week. What was with men getting territorial over stuff that wasn't even theirs to begin with?

 _I refuse to be treated like an object damn it!_

I stepped between the two of them and I swear the amount of testosterone in the air made me worried they'd start to fight or something. Boys didn't need valid reasons. Mere dislike was good enough to exchange fists. "You say one more word other than an apology..." I began but didn't succeed to finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry." they both blurted out at the same time.

My eye was twitching by now as I glared, raising my hands in surrender. "Not to me! To each other!" The look they threw me made it seem like I was the crazy one. _Huh, at least they can finally agree on something._

"Until you do, don't expect me to talk." I paused, my voice sounding final. "To either of you." I clarified before marching off towards my team.

The second round will start in three days and I needed to focus.

 _Team Hanabi comes first and my priority is passing the exam right now._


	23. Announcement

Hello! This is my last update to this story, which isn't really an update but an announcement for those who wish to read it.

I started writing Fate Had It about a year ago. Suffice to say, my writing has significantly improved since then, hence the desire to do the story justice by rewriting it. Some things will stay the same while the rest is tabula rasa. I can only hope you won't be too mad at me for ditching this. It has potential, as I have been told thus I'm determined to make it better, much better. I will try, at the very least. I don't follow the Boruto anime or manga because I don't like them so most of what you read and will read (if you decide to stick with me and Seina) is from my imagination. Remember how Naruto was full of emotional moments, compelling characters, and an interesting plot as well as realistic power development (at least in the early stages before Kishi got lazy and pulled out several all mighty jutsu from his magician hat)? I do, I remember and that's what I intend to do with Boruto's timeline. Things won't be as bright or easy as in the series. There will be serious and even darker at times moments. It will have humour and bonds too, of course!

That being said, thank you for reading this far! Your support is the reason why I even considered doing this, especially after going through a phrase in which I couldn't find the will to write anything. If you don't wish to read the new version, that's perfectly fine, I understand, though nothing would make me happier if you gave it a shot.

You will find the new version under the name 'Adamantine' on my profile. I'm planning on deleting the old one soon. I wish you happy holidays and I apologize if I upset you, it wasn't my intention.


End file.
